DISORDER HEAVEN
by shiro-rukichii
Summary: people call it Tragedy, for them, that's the true mask of Fate
1. Chapter 1

**Title : DISORDER HEAVEN**

**Chapter : 1/?**

**Author : Shiro-Rukichii or Shiro Usagi or Shiro_Usachii**

**Genre : romance, sci-fi, friendship, angst, tragedy, crime, gore, comedy crack**

**Warnings : language, abal dan gaje, typo everywheeerrreee, a wee bit of Yaoi, bloody hell of goreness, blood, dan beberapa gangguan jiwa. **

**Rating : M**

**Pairing/characters : Reita aka Suzuki Akira(The GazettE)/Violet Fragnance (OC), Ruki aka Matsumoto Takanori (The GazettE), Uruha or Takashima Kouyou (The GazettE), Aoi or Shiroyama Yuu (The GazettE), Kai or Uke Yutaka (The GazettE), Miyavi (solo), Hizaki (Versailles or Jupiter), Leda (DELUHI), GACKT (solo), Kamijou (Versailles), Sujk (DELUHI), Takeru (SuG), Shinpei (SuG), Maya (LM.C), Aiji (LM.C) and many more of Vi-Kei's artsists**

**Disclaimer : aku Cuma punya cerita ama konsepnya sama OC ._.v yang lain bukan punyaku, begitu pula perusahan besar kendaraan Suzuki, dan para J-rockernya**

**Synopsis : people call it Tragedy, but for them, that's the true mask of Fate.**

**Comment : ini di persembahkan untuk temen kerenku, Summer-Chii, yang udah me-request ini aku seneng banget dia mau request ke aku yang gaje ini :D aku meletakkan Reita sebagai karakter utamanya, aku harap kamu suka ^^**

**Adult consept aku masukkan karena di dalam benakku tragedy itu kegelapan banget, dan ini pertamanya aku bikin romance-tragedy, karena kenapa? Aku gak terlalu pinter, jadi aku harap ini sesuai keinginanmu, dan aku juga taruh sedikit Yaoi, dikit aja, kalo liat beberapa j-rocker gak bisa diam buat naruh dikit yaoi :v**

**Agak menyeramkan dan berat mungkin, tapi kalo ada yang keberatan tolong di katakan karena ini request mu, dan dengan itu mungkin aku dapat inspirasi ^^**

**Oke, ini dia, buat kannon dan yang lainnya di luar sana, silahkan baca... Disorder Heaven ^^/**

Takeru's Pov

Konnichiwa minna san! Genki desu ka? Aku Takeru yang akan menjadi pemandu kalian dalam Prolouge ini. Karena kenapa? Writer-san suka banget yang namanya perkenalan tokoh. Jadi aku dapat peran pemandu sekarang.. ah.. dasar writer san. Masa' aku Cuma dapat satu pov aja? -3-

Writer: berisik... mending udah di kasih ==#

Yeee... lu minjem nama gue aja udah belagu, kalo aku yang asli pasti kagak mau tuh... :v

Writer : yaudah, biar yang lain aja yang memperkenalkan mereka :v

e-e-e-e! Becanda.. becanda writer.. peace man! Aku Cuma mengutarakan pendapat kok -3-v

writer : yaudah cepat sana kerjain tugas lu!

Cih... dasar... =="

Oke minna-san yang baik hati dan budiman, aku Takeru. Seperti yang aku katakan aku akan menjadi pemandu kalian agar kalian dapat mengerti jalan cerita selanjutnya, kita mulai dari aku. Singkat saja, aku ini hanyalah salah satu anggota keluarga angkat Yakuza yang menguasai Tokyo dan setengah jepang, kenapa keluarga angkat? Seperti mafia di itali dan amerika, aku masuk dan menyandang gelar anggota keluarga yakuza ini, organisasi yakuza ini sangat besar, posisi ku juga cukup tinggi, aku anggota andalan Aoi-sama, tugasku adalah mengawasi dan turun kelapangan untuk memata-matai. Ketua team ku yang di bagi Aoi-sama adalah Shinpei-san, dia baik tetapi tegas dan bawel, aku capek mendengar omelannya ==

Oh, kalian penasaran kan siapa Aoi-sama? Aku jelaskan lagi dari awal, tempat tinggalku adalah tanah bertarung milik yakuza bernama Suzuki, mereka berpengaruh dengan pemerintahan, pendidikkan, perdagangan, internasional? Jangan tanya aku... hampir 15 negara dan puluhan organisasi terorrist dan mafia bekerja sama dengan kami, dan kami bergabung dengan keluarga mafia mereka, bisinis publik? Kalian sering mengendarai sepeda motor dan mobil Suzuki yang mendunia itu? That's the shit... bisnis belakang? Clubs, drugs, weapons, dan yang membuat tercengang? slavery dan prostitutions, bisa di bayangkan kekayaaannya? Aku yang ada disini tidak bisa, kalian? Mungkin bisa ya.. hehe..

Pemimpin kami yang baru adalah Reita-sama, atau Suzuki Akira, ia baru saja menjadi pemimpin kami beberapa tahun ini, dulunya ia adalah orang andalan pemimpin sebelumnya, Suzuki Hiro, ayahnya sendiri, tetapi beliau terkena penyakit jantung dan meninggal dunia, Reita-sama termasuk muda, ia tampan dengan rambut pirang yang selalu di gaya dengan faux mohawk, trade marknya adalah sebuah kain seperti bandana yang menutupi sekitar hidungnya, pribadi? Kejam, berkarisma, pemimpin yang ideal. Untuk seorang yakuza? Perfect. Ia telah berlatih di berbagai negara dan keluarga nya sendiri, skill? Jangan di tanya, kau bisa mati dengan tangan kosongnya saja dalam 5 menit. Hal buruk dari dia? His god almighty dan tempramennya yang rendah. Hal baik dari dia? Dia menghormati orang yang diakuinya, serta teman yang baik jika kau mengenalnya lebih dalam, tapi sayang, ia orang yang tertutup, bahkan aku yang sering berbicara dengan dia masih merasa takut dengan topeng yakuza nya. Ia memiliki 4 teman karib yang ia temui dulu waktu ia remaja, mereka dulu sama-sama berandalan dan memiliki masa lalu gelap. Mari aku perkenalkan.

Aoi atau Shiroyama Yuu, bergabung dengan keluarga Suzuki saat pertama bertemu dengan Reita-sama saat ia berumur 20 tahun dan Reita-sama 18 tahun, entah apa yang terjadi waktu itu, tetapi mereka menjadi teman baik, keahlian? Orang yang memback-up Reita-sama,sumber informasi terbesar di sini, dan ia selalu mengawasi dan membereskan masalah yang terjadi terhadap keluarga dengan baik dan bersih. Aku salah satu anak buahnya, dan caranya? Kau harus memiliki pengetahuan luas. Ia berambut hitam dan berwajah tampan, orang yang menyenangkan jika di luar pekerjaan, kadang ia mau mentraktirku makan siang karena ia suka aku, ia juga sering bercanda sepertiku. Tetapi saat menyangkut pekerjaan, jangan pernah bercanda dengan dia kalau kau tidak mau di tembak oleh dia hingga mati. Bisa di katakan, ia lah bayangan Reita-sama. Orang ke 2 dari teman Reita-sama, teman sejak kecilnya, aku dengar ia adalah anak jalanan dulunya, tetapi berkat bergabung dengan keluarga Suzuki, ia menunjukkan bakatnya yang hebat dalam bidang kedokteran dan ilmu kimia, Profesor Takashima, atau sering di panggil dengan Uruha, ia memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang indah bagaikan wanita, rambut panjang honey blonde dan badan yang tinggi langsing, aku kadang merasa kalau ia benar-benar seorang wanita, ia lah yang paling dekat dengan Reita-sama, dan sahabatnya sejak Reita-sama kecil, ia dokter utama di keluarga Suzuki, bahkan ia memiliki rumah sakit sendiri, dan kami sering jadi langganannya, dan ia sering menciptakan racun dan bius yang mutakhir, itulah yang membuat ia sangat di hargai di sini, salah satu orang yang memproduksi bahan jualan Reita-sama. Aku jarang bertemu dengannya karena ia selalu berada di ruang penelitiannya. Orang ke 3 adalah pria imut dengan badan pendek yang bisa membuat kalian salah sangka jika melihatnya, namanya Ruki atau Matsumoto Takanori, seorang penyendiri sejati. Dan ia benar-benar bagaikan anak tak berdosa jika diam. Aku jamin itu. Dengan mata coklat besar, wajah imutt sekali bagaikan anak-anak, bahkan aku yang sering dikatakan manis oleh teman-teman satu kelompokku kalah, badan mini dan agak berisi, rambut pirang yang membuat ia semakin seperti malaikat, tapi jangan salah dengan dia, dialah assasin andalan Reita-sama, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan dia dalam hal membunuh. Bahkan karena bakatnya itu, Reita-sama membiarkan ia menjadi serial-killer, kenapa? Kalian tahu, walaupun bisnis kami terdengar mengerikan,tetapi kami tidak suka dengan fat-ass duke, kalian tahu... om-om perut buncit yang mendapatkan posisi di dunia politik atau bisnis dengan jalan kotor dan menggunakan hasil orang atau di sebut dengan korupsi. Kami sangat membenci orang seperti itu, dan kadang orang-orang seperti itu juga mengancam kami, dan Ruki sangat senang membunuh orang-orang seperti itu, di balik topeng manisnya itu, ia adalah iblis yang kejam. Nama publik yang ia terima dari media adalah : Nobody. Kenapa Nobody? Karena tidak ada orang yang tahu bagaimana cara ia membunuh, menurut kabar berita di sekitarku, ia membunnuh dengan berbagai macam cara berbeda, setiap korban pasti berbeda, tetapi dengan ciri yang sama, tidak ada luka, tetapi organ-organnya menghilang, entah kemana, bahkan ada yang menjadi patung dan dihiasi dengan berbagai pose serta bunga, dan semua unit keamanan pemerintah tidak mengerti bagaimana ia melakukannya, ia telah di kejar 12 negara, dan menjadi most-wanted serial killer, sudah bertahun-tahun ia melakukan itu, tetapi jejaknya benar-benar bersih, dan ia hanya terbuka pada teman-teman Reita-sama dan Reita-sama itu sendiri. Oh, kenapa ia menyukai membunuh para fat-ass duke itu? Aku juga tidak tahu, tanya writer-san, atau jika kalian punya nyawa sembilan dengan 100 tubuh cadangan di kulkas, tanya orangnya langsung, aku bilang kalau dia itu bagaikan malaikat kalau diam kan? Kalau ngomong dia bagaikan cewek sedang PMS, galak beuut! Lebih galak dari Uruha-san atau Reita-sama yang sedang emosi. Oh, dan orang ke-4 yang di jumpai Reita-sama adalah Kai-kun, dia baik sekali dan mempunyai senyum manis seperti milikku ini~ tapi badannya kekar sekali, jadi aku tidak berani dekat-dekat dia kalau dia tidak senyum –

Ia adalah perencana andalan Reita-sama, jika ada misi besar, seperti penyerangan dan asassination untuk orang selain Ruki, atau penyerangan terhadap kelompok dan orang yang mengganggu dan mengancam kerahasiaan kami, dialah yang merencanakannya semua, di balik senyum bak matahari nya, dia adalah orang yang sangat licik, dan berkepala dingin, ia juga tidak memiliki perasaan kadang-kadang, bayangkan saja, jika kau menghancurkan sebuah gedung dengan ratusan orang di dalamnya hanya untuk membunuh satu orang, kedengarannya reckless, tetapi dengan kelicikkannya dan sedikit sihir dari Aoi-sama, gedung itu bisa dinyatakan milik kami dan akan di hancurkan untuk membangun gedung baru, ia adalah orang terakhir yang tidak mau aku jadikan musuh. Benar-benar mengerikan mengingat kalau dia adalah orang yang hangat dan bagaikan ibu kalau sedang biasa-biasa saja. Satu fakta lagi dari kami para anggota keluarga, tempat Suzuki bukan tempat biasa, ini tempat pertarungan, dimana kau harus menyesuaikan diri dengan bakatmu, dan setiap anggota orang di sini memiliki kelainan, mulai dari pimpinan, yaitu Reita-sama, ia sangat suka memutilasi orang, ekspresinya benar-benar seperti orang kecanduan narkoba dan begitu senang begitu ia memotong-motong tubuh manusia, aku pernah melihatnya sekali dan aku tidak mau lagi, Aoi-sama, ia adalah orang yang suka nyasar, buta arah dan kurang bisa memakai benda bernama pintu ==. Entah bagaimana juga ia bisa membaca peta! Dia tahu letak seluruh seluk beluk jepang dan tempat operasi kami, tapi hanya dengan peta, kalau di suruh jalan sendiri ia akan nyasar ke ujung dunia, itu sebabnya kadang aku dan Shinpei san harus menemaninya. Uruha itu bagaikan franken stein dalam kimia, ia sangat senang meneliti dan tidak mau keluar jika perlu, jika kalian kenal tokoh franken stein kalian pasti tahu betapa maniaknya dia. Sedangkan Ruki itu pengidap depresi berat, di gosipkan karena trauma, dan ia anti di sentuh, serta kegilaannya pada art yang gelap itu... ia benar-benar maniak berdarah juga phobia untuk di sentuh, bahkan Reita-sama jarang menyentuhnya. Sedangkan Kai-san, ia benar-benar gawat menurutku, otak licik dengan gangguan jiwa pyromania, atau maniak orang yang menyulut api, ia sama sekali tidak di izinkan masuk dapur tanpa 3 orang di dekatnya atau ia akan membakar rumah, dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah karya terhebatnya, ia pernah membakar rumah Reita-sama, kantor utama kami, rumah sakit Uruha-san, dan juga sofa milik Ruki-san, dan itulah sebabnya ia suka menghancurkan atau membakar gedung. Ia bahkan pernah membakar anak buahnya ==

Dan itulah dia 5 orang besar di keluarga Yakuza, aku lumayan dekat denga Aoi-sama karena bos ku dan Kai-kun karena ia ramah pada siapa saja, di sini orang dari keluarga dan organisasi lain menyebut tempat Suzuki sebagai. DISORDER HEAVEN, karena disini tempat para orang dengan gangguan jiwa bahkan autis ada, sebagian besar dari kami mempunyai prilaku menyimpang, dan aku? Aku suka mengeluarkan darah pada orang yang menjadi korbanku sebanyak-banyaknya, merah itu indah. :D

3rd POV.

"kita sama sekali tidak membutuhkan mereka!" seru Hyde yang sedang berhadapan dengan pemimpinnya, GACKT, dan di belakangnya berdiri seorang wanita cantik, Utada. Lelaki berkarisma itu menghela nafas dan melepaskan tangannya yang saling bertautan. Ia menatap Hyde dengan serius.

"kita benar-benar membutuhkan mereka, tidak ada cara lain, anak ini sangat jenius. Dia akan membantu kalian untuk menangkap Suzuki, bahkan Nobody" jelas GACKT dengan tegas, pria manis itu mengerang kuat dan mengacak-acak rambutnya ia menatap 2 rekannya, satu berambut pirang dan satu berambut hitam dengan warna hijau neon di ujungnya, mereka berdua hanya diam saja dan menatap Hyde dengan putus asa. "look, aku tahu kau merasa sakit hati, tetapi kalian telah melewati deadline, dan aku rasa jika hanya team kalian maka kita tidak akan berhasil" jelas GACKT lagi, dan Hyde mensipitkan matanya sambil menatap GACKT. "aku tidak membutuhkan mereka, titik" ucapnya dengan tegas, lalu pintu besi di ruangan itu mengeluarkan bunyi khas mesin dan terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok yang tidak kalah berkharisma dengan GACKT, ia berambut coklat keemasan dengan pakaian ala raja-raja eropa. "ini adalah perintah agen Hyde" kata orang itu dengan tegas. "mau tidak mau, kau harus bekerja sama dengan mereka, besok pagi, kalian akan bertemu, dan aku tidak mau mendengar tidak. Karena kita sudah cukup malu karena tidak bisa memberantas pelacuran dan perbudakkan dari clan Suzuki, di tambah dengan belakangan ini mereka bergerak dan mencuri berbagai barang berharga, kita tidak bisa membiarkannya!" jelasnya lagi dengan ekspresi kemarahan yang membuat siapa saja bisa tertunduk.

"presiden Kamijou, mohon tenang. Kami tahu itu, itu sebabnya kita mengirimkan mereka" GACKT mempertengahi argumen antara pemimpin paling atasnya dan juga bawahannya itu. "bullshit" gumam Maya dan GACKT langsung melotitnya "jaga mulutmu agen Maya" peringat atasan orang yang berambut pirang itu, sedangkan Maya hanya diam saja dan membuang mukanya. "kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau mereka bisa memberantas clan Suzuki?" tanya orang yang di sebelah Maya, Aiji namanya.

"karena prestasinya, dan juga ia seorang jenius, aku yakin kalian akan mengerti dan dapat menerimanya"

"sebaiknya begitu, tolong anda atur bawahan anda dengan benar GACKT, dan sadarkan mereka betapa gawatnya keadaan sekarang" kata Kamijou sambil berbalik dan berjalan dengan mantap menuju pintu keluar. "saya akan melakukannya pak" kata GACKT sambil menunduk dengan hormat, ia terus menatap punggung pimpinannya dengan mata tenang hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu, dan saat ia berbalik, ekspresinya mengeras terhadap Hyde.

"dengar kalian fuckers... sudah 2 tahun kalian menangani kasus clan Suzuki dan hasilnya nihil, dan selama 2 tahun orang-orang yang akan membantu kalian sudah menangkap puluhan serial killer dan memberantas beberapa mafia di berbagai negara, dan kontrak mereka dengan Inggris sudah selesai setelah mereka menangkap pencuri terkenal Jerry Thompson, dan mereka berjanji akan datang malam ini ke hadapanku. Aku tidak mau tahu, kalian harus bekerja sama dengan dia! Mengerti!?" tegas GACKT sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya, membuat Hyde menatapnya dengan benci, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan langsung pergi begitu saja bersama 2 temannya yang lain. GACKT menghela nafas panjang karena frustasi dan duduk di bangkunya itu, Utada memegang pundaknya dengan senyum simpati.

"Purgation Organization, itulah kita, tugas kita adalah menyucikan segala kehitaman dunia ini, berbeda dari badan pemerintah lainnya, kita penuh dengan kerahasiaan, tetapi tetap terbuka. Tugas kita adalah menjaga kedamaian rakyat" gumam GACKT mengingat tempat ia bekerja sekarang. Dan Utada hanya mengangguk dengan muram saja.

"okay, from this, kau tidak perlu arahan dariku kan?" tanya seorang lelaki yang benar-benar seperti wanita, jika kita tidak mendengar suaranya, mungkin ia akan menjadi perempuan di mata kita. Ia memakai kaus dalam yang memperlihatkan perutnya dan rompi berwarna hitam serta hotpants dan suspender dengan stocking hitam. Rambutnya berwarna honeyblonde panjang, dan ia sedang merokok sambil melihat layar hologram seperti map, dengan 2 titik ungu di 2 sisi berbeda.

"roger that, aku sudah melihat pelaku" kata seorang wanita bermata ungu dengan rambut hitam panjang.

"uh-huh" satu lagi suaraberat dari orang berpenampilan gadis lollita, rambut sebahu keriting dengan mahkota serta pakaian putri eropa, memegang senjata seperti pistol, tetapi sedikit berbeda dari pistol lain, ia seperti pistol dengan bahan partikel penghancur sebagai pelurunya, bukan besi atau mesiu.

"Jerry Thompson, eliminated" tiba-tiba saja wanita bermata ungu itu sudah ada di depan mayat seorang lelaki dengan penampilan seperti carli caplin, dengan kepala yang berlubang sebesar bola pimpong dan mata seperti ikan mati, dan tentu saja, darah segar juga keluar.

"oh.. cepat juga, tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan kontrak kerja di Tokyo ya" kata lelaki yang sebenarnya ada di dalam mobli vaan yang isi bagian belakangnya sudah di modifikasi.

"nuuu... kau tidak membiarkanku maju" kata lelaki berpakaian putri itu dengan sebal, sedangkan wanita itu Cuma tertawa pelan dan membuka smartphone-nya.

"ah.. GACKT, kami akan segera di sana, maaf telah menyita waktu istirahatmu... hai, see ya later" kata wanita itu setelah mengakhiri panggilannya, ia tersenyum sambil menatap mayat itu. "akhirnya aku mendapatkan buruanku, siap-siap saja kau para Suzuki sialan" gumamnya dan ia keluar dari skewer yang lembab, dan gelap itu, suara langkah kakinya menggema di seluruh lorong itu dan mata ungunya menyala di tengah kegelapan.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : DISORDER HEAVEN**

**Chapter : 2/?**

**Author : Shiro-Rukichii or Shiro Usagi or Shiro_Usachii**

**Genre : romance, sci-fi, friendship, angst, tragedy, crime, gore, comedy crack**

**Warnings : language, abal dan gaje, typo everywheeerrreee, a wee bit of Yaoi, bloody hell of goreness, blood, dan beberapa gangguan jiwa and sex scenes later.**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing/characters : Reita aka Suzuki Akira(The GazettE)/Violet Fragnance (OC), Ruki aka Matsumoto Takanori (The GazettE), Uruha or Takashima Kouyou (The GazettE), Aoi or Shiroyama Yuu (The GazettE), Kai or Uke Yutaka (The GazettE), Miyavi (solo), Hizaki (Versailles or Jupiter), Leda (DELUHI), GACKT (solo), Kamijou (Versailles), Sujk (DELUHI), Takeru (SuG), Shinpei (SuG), Maya (LM.C), Aiji (LM.C) and many more of Vi-Kei's artsists**

**Disclaimer : aku Cuma punya cerita ama konsepnya sama OC ._.v yang lain bukan punyaku, begitu pula perusahan besar kendaraan Suzuki, dan para J-rockernya**

**Synopsis : people call it Tragedy, but for them, that's the true mask of Fate.**

**Comment : kali ini bagian romance. Aksinya mungkin di chapter selanjutnya ^^**

Kannon : yang homreng paling si Uru atau Maya n Aiji, dikit aja kok, gak banyak" XD

"yak! Gue menang lagi!" seru Aoi yang melemparkan semua kartunya, ia bersama 4 orang lainnya yang tidak lain adalah Reita, Ruki, Uruha dan Kai, sedang main gaplek di sebuah pabrik terpencil yang tak terpakai, di ruang besar bekas tempat produksi itu di jadikan tempat main mereka ber-lima, kenapa main gaplek? Karena itu favorite mereka. Taruhannya? Cuma rokok kok... di sisi lain Ruki merengut karena dari tadi tidak menang, Uruha hanya memonyongkan bibirnya, sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum hangat sambil beresin kartu, sedangkan ketua genk? Menghabiskan rokok taruhannya ==

"apa yang akan menjadi incaran kita malam ini?" tanya Aoi pada Reita, lelaki jangkung itu hanya diam sebentar sambil membuka isi tasnya, lalu membuka sebuah map dan memberikan selembar kertas kepada lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"hmmm... easy as cake... kau bisa sendiri kan?" tanya Aoi saat memperhatikan kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan itu. Ketua yakuza itu hanya mendeham pelan sambil mengangguk. "say, Reita, apa yang membuatmu tertarik untuk mencuri? Bukankah bisnismu sudah benar-benar lancar?" tanya Ruki yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa sambil melihat layar monitiornya.

"entahlah... mungkin karena terlalu mulus hingga aku merasa untuk mencari hiburan. Hidup terlalu bosan jika itu-itu saja" jawab Reita seadanya sambil menghisap rokoknya dan menatap jendela keluar.

"setiap hari bertemu dengan bos-bos bringas, dengan negosiasi yang bisa saja membuat kepalamu lepas dari tubuhmu membuat kau merasa biasa-biasa saja? Bitch.. kau pasti sudah gila" omel Uruha yang sedang mengetik beberapa dokumen di laptopnya. Reita tertawa renyah dan memukul pelan pundak teman masa kecilnya itu. "justru karena itu, aku suka adrenalin dan jika tidak ada yang bisa menangkapku dalam permainanku kali ini, mungkin aku akan menjalani hidup yakuza normal seperi ayahku" jelas Reita dan Kai menggeleng pelan mendengar obrolan mereka. "surat peringatan sudah aku kirim ke rumah itu, kau tinggal menjalankan nya seperti biasa saja" lelaki manis itu memberi tahu bosnya dan lelaki bernoseband itu hanya mengangguk.

"3 hari lagi pencurian yang ke-8, way to go Social Riot Machine" kata Uruha dan mereka berlima tertawa bersama.

"jadi, kita bertemu dengan rekan baru kita kapan?" tanya Maya untuk sekian kalinya, GACKT menghela nafas dan meggaruk dahinya karena depresi mendengar Maya terus bertanya seperti itu, sejak 1 jam yang lalu. "sudah aku bilang Maya, mereka akan datang" kali ini Aiji yang menjawabnya, ia sendiri juga sudah marah mendengar pertanyaan Maya yang itu-itu saja. "Well, mereka sudah terlambat selama 1 jam!" seru Maya dan di saat yang sama pintu otomatis yang terbuat dari kaca anti peluru itu terbuka di saat pintu besi di belakangnya tertutup, dan seorang wanita dengan postur tubuh ideal, tinggi dan langsing dengan lekukan sempurna yang di balut dengan kemeja hitam dan jeans putih, ia memiliki wajah asia yang sangat kuat, small lips with strong eyes, rambut hitamnya di ikat menjadi pony-tail yang rapi, wajahnya jika di lihat seksama terlihat sangat tegas dan eksotis, seperti seorang idola, tetapi mata berwarna ungunya lah yang membuat Maya, Aiji dan Hyde terbelalak. di belakangnya terdapat lelaki berpakaian lollita berwarna putih dengan nafas terengah-engah dan seorang lelaki cantik lainnya yang berpakaian casual-suit berwarna hitam, tetapi tetap saja ia bagaikan wanita.

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama" kata wanita bermata ungu itu dengan tegas, lelaki cantik berpakaian sopan itu langsung berjalan ke arah GACKT dan menyalamnya dengan tegas. "selamat siang inspektur GACKT, kami mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan kami ini, salah satu partner kami membuat masalah"

"hoy! Kau juga tahu kalau aku tidak bisa keluar tanpa sapu tanganku! Itu adalah barang keberuntunganku hari ini"

"dan seharusya kau harus menyimpannya baik-baik, bukan menyembunyikannya di atas atap rumahmu" sergah wanita itu, dan lelaki berpakain lolita itu hanya merengut mendengarnya.

"ah, tidak apa-apa... saya sudah biasa menangani ini" kata GACKT sambil melirik ke arah Maya yang asyik memakan lollipopnya. Ia memalsukan batuk sedikit untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka.

"Baiklah, ini adalah enforcers baru yang akan bekerja sama dengan kita, unit 1." Jelas GACKT, lalu ke 3 pemuda itu memperhatikan mereka ber 3.

"these bitches? Aku akan bekerja sama dengan perempuan, great, just great" keluh Hyde yang mengerang kuat sambil memegang kepalanya karena frustasi.

"well, sayang sekali kau membutuhkan bitches ini" ungkap gadis itu dengan nada mencemooh, sedangkan pemudah manis itu hanya menatapnya dengan geram. "ahem, baiklah.. mohon perkenalkan diri kalian" perintah GACKT untuk mencairkan suasana. Lelaki lollita itu menghormat dengan tegas sambil tersenyum pada mereka.

"aku Hizaki, aku suka hal yang manis, hobiku melihat ramalan bintang, ke ahlianku adalah menjahit! Salam kenal!" ungkapnya, lalu lelaki cantik yang berpakaian casual suit itu maju, dengan tenang ia menghormat, walaupun terlihat sedikit terlalu santai. "Leda, engineering, aku yang akan mem back up serta memberi kalian informasi. Salam kenal" kata lelaki itu dan akhirnya wanita itu maju kedepan, ia menautkan tangannya di belakang pinggangnya dan berdiri dengan mantap.

"Violet Fragnance, seorang enforcer. Mohon kerja samanya" katanya dengan tegas.

"yah, mohon kerja samanya" kata Aiji yang paling bisa menerima keadaan, ia tersenyum kecil pada Leda yang membalasnya dengan ramah. GACKT berdiri di depan bangkunya dan menunjuk ke arah Maya.

"dia adalah Maya, keahliannya adalah memata-matai, dan lelaki berambut hijau neon itu adalah Aiji, dia seperti kau Leda, jadi kalian bisa bekerja sama, sedangkan itu adalah Hyde, dia adalah prajurit yang tangguh dan kuat dan bisa bekerja di segala medan" GACKT memperkenalkan para pasukkan bersenjatanya, mereka bertiga melambaikan tangan mereka dan di sapa balik oleh Hizaki dengan antusias.

"baiklah silahkan duduk" perintah GACKT dan mereka bertiga duduk tepat berseberangan dengan ke 3 lelaki itu. "maaf, tetapi di hari pertama kalian, kita sudah dapat kasus, apakah kalian sudah mendengar tentang Social Riot Machine?" tanya GACKT dan ke 3 orang cantik itu mengerutkan kening mereka. "apa itu?" tanya Violet dengan heran, Aiji menghela nafas dan menatap GACKT yang meliriknya dan mengangguk, mendapat sinyal dari inspekturnya, Aiji bangkit dan membuka I-Pad nya, lalu di taruh di tengah-tengah meja conference itu. Dan layar hologram muncul di atas I-Pad itu, menunjukkan 7 gambar gucci, perhiasan, lukisan, patung, senjata, logam, tulang. Violet memperhatikannya satu persatu, lalu ia menatap Leda yang dengan santai melihat barang-barang itu dengan bosan.

"jadi, ada apa dengan peninggalan negara ini?" tanya Leda dan Aiji kembali menghela nafas. "di curi" ungkapnya dan salah satu alis milik Leda menaik, ia duduk tegak dan menautkan kedua tangannya. "di curi? Dengan keamanan begitu canggih semuanya telah di curi?" tanya Leda dengan tidak percaya, Aiji mengusap kedua tangannya dengan gugup lalu mengangguk, ia menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya dan dengan satu tangan ia men-zoom gambar batu permata hijau.

"Jade Crystal, peninggalan keluarga Aurelius yang tinggal di jepang dulu, telah di curi 3 bulan lalu, begitu pula dengan benda tua berharga lainnya" jelas Aiji dan ia dapat melihat mata violet melebar. "7 barang dalam 3 bulan? Kau bercanda?" tanya Violet dengan tidak percaya, dan perteanyaannya di jawab oleh Aiji dengan gelengan kepala.

"ini bukan pencuri biasa, kerjanya sangat bersih dan hampir tidak terdeteksi" jelas Aiji dan mereka semua diam untuk memberikan ahli komputer itu melanjutkan perkataannya "bahkan sistem keamanan terbaru bisa ia kalahkan. Dan setiap 3 hari sebelum pencuriannya ia akan mengirimkan surat peringatan" jelas Aiji lagi lalu GACKT mengeluarkan sebuah kertas putih yang di hias dengan frame emas yang cantik. "Murasame, akan aku ambil pada tanggal xx-xx-xxx. Pertanda Social Riot Machine" Hizaki membaca kartu yang di beri GACKT dengan kuat, ia melihat ornamen eropa klasik yang sangat cocok dengan rasanya, ia memperhatikan tulisan tangannya.

"bukan pencuri ini yang membuat tulisan ini, jelas sekali" kata Hizaki memberikan kartu peringatan itu pada Violet yang juga memperhatikannya. "dan dari mana kau bisa tahu, Hizaki-san?" tanya Aiji sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lelaki cantik itu menghela nafas dengan cara yang sangat anggun dan senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir yang di polesi oleh lipstick itu. "ia menulis bagaikan seorang yang baik, tapi memiliki gangguan jiwa. Diaaa... suka menghancurkan.. apakah ada yang hancur atau terbakar di TKP saat ia beraksi?" tanya Hizaki dan Aiji berpikir sejenak, ia membuka file nya dan menunjukkan beberapa korban mutilasi yang benar-benar seperti akan di masak, isi perut mereka di bersihkan dan di potong kecil-kecil, Leda serta Hizaki mengerang keras melihatnya seakaan begitu jijik melihat itu.

"hanya ini yang ada jika para penjaga melewati pencuri itu" jelas Aiji, ia mencubit ujung hidungnya dan menunduk. "tidak, ini selalu terjadi jika ada yang menjaga, tidak ada yang berhasil selamat dari Social Riot Machine" sambungnya lagi. "berarti dia tidak sendirian, kira-kira pesan ini temannya yang mencuri dan saat bagian mencuri ia akan melakukannya sendiri, tidak, mungkin saja rekannya ada di sana, dan yang lebih buruk muncul lagi pembunuh berantai yang psikopat, ugh" ungkap Violet, dari ujung mata GACKT ia dapat melihat Leda membuka laptopnya dan mengetik beberapa kata di sana.

"Masamune berada di mansion utama keluarga Mibu, letaknya di pinggiran tokyo, saya akan memasang kamera pengintai dan beberapa alat penyadap di sana" ucap Leda.

"tunggu! Kalian sudah mau memulai operasi!?" tanya Hyde yang menghentakkan tangannya di atas meja itu, Violet mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk. "tentu saja, persiapan sudah harus di lakukan jauh-jauh, dan karena kami masih baru di daerah jepang ini, jadi kami perlu bantuan anda semua, oh.. satu lagi.." kata Violet dan Hyde menatapnya dengan curiga.

"incaranmu Suzuki kan?" tanya Violet dengan suara rendah dan lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya, sang gadis berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyde. "aku dan kau sudah mengetahui Suzuki, pencuri ini adalah psikopat, sedangkan pengirim pesan juga mengidap gangguan jiwa. Apa yang kau pikirkan bila melihat ini? Apakah suatu kebetulan mereka berdua mengidap disorder?" tanya Violet dan Hyde tersentak mendengarnya, ia mundur dan menatap gadis itu dengan terkejut.

"mungkin kalian belum dapat menyimpulkan apapun karena kalian berpikir orang ini bekerja sendiri, tetapi setelah mengetahui kalau ia bekerja sama dengan satu atau beberapa orang, dan _kebetulan _ia seorang psikopat dan temannya memiliki gangguan jiwa, satu hal yang ada di kepalaku" jelas Violet sambil menatap kartu itu dengan bosan, lalu ia tersenyum sinis sambil menatap Hyde, dengan satu tangan ia membalikkan kartu itu dan senyumnya mengembang "keluarga Suzuki bangsat"

"Hizaki san, bagaimana kau mengetahui kalau itu bukan SRM?" tanya Maya yang berjalan bersama Hizaki dan Hyde, di belakang mereka ada Leda, Aiji dan Violet, setelah meeting selesai GACKT memerintahkan mereka untuk diam atau mengambil istirahat sebentar, karena kebetulan ini sudah makan siang.

"Eh? Bagaimana? Aku pernah mempelajari bagaimana cara membaca tulisan dulu, dengan itu kita dapat mengetahui sifat, dan bagaimana jalan pikiran penulis itu. Bahkan kita bisa mengetahui bakat dan kelemahan penulis" jelas Hizaki dan Maya terlihat terkejut mendengar itu. "grafologi ya, pantes saja..." gumam Hyde dan Hizaki mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hyde-chan, bisa aku melihat 7 kartu yang lain? Bisa saja bukan hanya orang itu yang menulisnya" pinta Hizaki dan Hyde diam sebentar dan mengangguk. "silahkan saja, aku akan memberikannya padamu nanti" kata Hyde dan Hizaki terlihat senang "and stop calling me that, it's getting on my nerve" ancam Hyde dan senyum Hizaki menghilang, ia maju beberapa langkah di depan mereka dan berjalan mundur. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Sebagai perayaan atas terbentuknya tim baru ini" ujar Hizaki dan mereka ber5 berhenti mendengarnya. "maaf, kami tidak bisa, kami sudah ada janji dengan inspektur GACKT saat makan siang ini" kata Aiji dengan senyum canggung, sedangkan Hizaki terlihat sedih mendengarnya.

"ini, sebagai permintaan maaf" kata Maya yang menyodorkan sebuah permen chupa chup pada Hizaki, lelaki cantik itu melihatnya dengan bingung lalu mengambilnya dengan ragu. "ini untuk Leda dan Violet juga" kata Maya sambil memberi mereka berdua permen chupa chup yang sama. "a-ah.. terima kasih" kata Leda yang agak terkejut dengan hal yang di lakukan Maya, Violet menatap permen itu lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil, setelah itu ia membuka bungkusnya dan memakan permen pemberian Maya itu. begitu sampai di lift, mereka berpisah, Aiji serta yang lain menuju kantor di lantai yang sama sedangkan Violet serta yang lain memutuskan untuk makan di luar.

"bagaimana dengan pasukkan bersenjata yang baru inspektur GACKT?" tanya Kamijou yang sedang di ruang pribadinya bersama GACKT, mereka sedang menikmati kopi bersama.

"Ah.. sungguh luar biasa, mereka bisa mengorek informasi dengan data yang seadanya, bahkan persiapan sudah mereka siapkan" jelas GACKT dan senyum puas terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"begitu, baguslah.. sepertinya keputusan yang benar untuk memanggil mereka" gumam Kamijou dan GACKT hanya mengangguk saja. Ia juga sangat setuju dengan pemimpinnya ini, bagaimanapun juga ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau mereka benar-benar seperti yang di gossipkan, tapi ia belum melihat nya dengan sepenguhnya, ia perlu memperhatikan mereka saat mereka bekerja dengan sepenuhnya juga.

"i told you, it was a bad idea from the beginning" kata Violet dengan kesal, ia dan Leda sedang berada di depan toko lollita yang ada di pusat kota Tokyo, menemani temannya berbelanja.

"jam makan siang akan selesai sebentar lagi dan dia belum selesai juga" keluh Leda dengan sedihnya, ia sudah berganti baju menjadi atasan yang menampakkan perutnya, hotpants dengan suspender, dan sarung tangan yang sampai hampir ke bahunya, berwarna hitam dan dihiasi dengan renda sedikit, karena suit tidak cocok dengan dia.

"makanya sudah aku bilang seharusnya kita makan di kantin kantor saja, e-mail GACKT dan katakan kalau kita akan ke tempat kejadian untuk melakukan persiapan, minta juga file tentang SRM itu agar ia tidak curiga, kita tidak perlu ke kantor lagi dan bisa makan siang dengan tenang" ujar Violet dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat kesal, Leda menghela nafas dan membuka handphonenya, di tangan kanan dan kirinya sudah ada banyak sekali tas belanjaan. "eh? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Leda yang menyadari partner perempuannya itu berjalan meninggalkan toko itu dengan santai.

"aku lapar, nanti beri tahu Hizaki kalau aku ada di coffee shop dekat sini" kata gadis bermata ungu itu dan cepat-cepat Leda menyusulnya "don't you dare to run off alone" geram Leda dan Violet tertawa mendengarnya "Hizaki akan memberimu telinga yang tidak bisa mendengar lagi setelah ini" kata gadis itu dan si lelaki cantik hanya meng-huff sambil membenarkan posisi tas-tas belanjaan milik Hizaki itu. "aku tidak perduli" katanya dengan kesal dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama, saat sampai di depan coffee shop, mereka berdua berhenti dengan seketika, thunderstruck, melihat ke 2 orang di depan mereka, yang dengan bodohnya menatap Violet dan Leda dengan horror. Bagaimana tidak? Di depan violet terdapat pria pirang dengan faux mohawk, wajah tampan dan mata tajam serta yang paling membuat tercengang adalah pakaiannya sama dengan violet, kemeja hitam dengan celana putih tidak lupa dengan jam tangan dan kalung yang mereka gunakan, benar-benar sama, sedangkan di sebelahnya ada lelaki yang cantik seperti Leda, bahkan baju mereka hampir sama, bedanya hanyalah atasan orang yang di sebelah lelaki tampan itu tidak menampakkan perutnya yang rata, mereka menatap satu sama lain untuk sekitar 2 menit, lalu secara bersamaan Violet dan lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah lelaki cantik dan Leda.

"hey Uruha/Leda, i guess i saw your long lost sister" kata mereka bersamaan dan mereka saling menatap dengan terkejut, karena secara tidak sengaja mereka mengatakan hal yang sama.

"i'm not her sister!" seru kedua lelaki cantik itu.

"you are a man!" seru mereka lagi sambil menunjuk satu sama lain. "stop copying me!" dan lagi, mereka berdua berseru secara bersamaan, lelaki di sebelahnya menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh tertarik, bagaimana tidak? 2 orang lelaki cantik dengan pakaian yang hampir sama saling berargumen, ia terus menonton perkelahian 2 lelaki cantik itu hingga menyadari sebuah tangan ada di depannya, ia menatap tangan kecil dan putih itu dan menatap pemiliknya, ia tertegun melihat wajah cantik bak model dan idola ini, kulit putih, bibir kecil dan terlhat manis, ata yang tegas berwarna cokelat, dan rambut lurus yang terlihat lembut, gadis ini memiliki aura yang sangat disukai lelaki pirang ini, ia tahu gadis ini memakai lensa, tetapi... di balik lensa itu, ada yang menariknya, sesuatu yang membuat si pirang ini begitu tertarik dengan gadis ini.

"the name's violet" kata gadis itu tiba-tiba dan akhirnya lelaki itu sadar dari lamunannya, ia tersentak dan menatap tangan itu, ternyata ia meminta untuk berjabat tangan, dengan segera ia menangkap tangan kecil itu dan merasa darahnya berdesir saat menggenggam tangan mungil itu,sesuatu di balik pikirannya telah bangkit, dan ia berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak melompat ke gadis ini dan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya. Ia tersenyum dengan mudah dan mengangguk "Reita" ia memberi tahu namanya dan gadis itu mendeham sambil mengangguk, ia melirik Leda yang masih berkelahi dengan teman Reita ini, lalu menatap mata tegas milik Reita, ia tidak dapat melihat apapun di mata itu, kosong dan terlihat tidak memiliki perasaan, tetapi mata caramel itu benar-benar indah dan menarik perhatiannya, belum lagi senyum menyilaukan yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang membuat ia agak gugup. "apa kau percaya pada takdir?" tanya Violet dan Reita diam sebentar, ia menatap lagi temannya itu lalu menatap Violet yang berpakaian sama dengannya. "tidak, sampai aku bertemu dengan kalian berdua" jawab Reita dan senyum kecil tertera di wajah manis sang gadis, membuat hati Reita merasakan perasaan yang sangat hangat dan memenuhi hatinya hingga sesak.

"same here" katanya dan ia menatap tangannya yang masih di genggam erat oleh Reita, jujur saja, ia merasa sangat aman dan tenang saat tangannya hanya di genggam oleh lelaki jangkung itu.

"jadi, mau menemani kami makan siang?" tanyanya dengan suara termanisnya, membuat bulu roman Reita berdiri, mendengar suara manis ini bagaikan membangkitkan hal yang ia tidurkan sejak dulu, ia mengerang dengan sangat pelan dan mengangguk lalu tersenyum penuh ke arah gadis itu. "untuk wanita cantik seperti anda, tidak ada kata tidak" jawab Reita dan tanpa di perintahkan otaknya, tangannya menuntun gadis itu untuk masuk coffee shop yang ada di dekat mereka setelah menarik temannya untuk mengikuti mereka berdua, suasana di coffe shop sangat nyaman dengan pembeli yang tenang serta alunan musik easy-pop di mainkan di dalam sana, mata Reita tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajah gadis ini, begitu menarik dan cantik, mereka memilih meja di pojok dekat jendela, Reita duduk bersama temannya dan Violet di depannya bersama Leda, setelah memesan mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.

"jadi, bisa memperkenalkan teman cantik mu itu?" tanya Violet dan dengan cepat Reita mengangguk. "Tentu saja, dia adalah Uruha, hei, ayo perkenalkan dirimu" Reita menepuk bahu Uruha yang masih cemberut, ia menatap Violet yang memasang senyum manis dan ramah, lalu menatap Leda yang terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli.

"uruha, senang berkenalan dengan mu" kata Uruha sambil mengulurkan tangannya, dan Violet dengan senang hati menerimanya dan menyalam tangan Uruha.

"Violet, senang berkenalan dengan anda" kata Violet dan Uruha mengangguk dengan ekspresi bosan. "Leda" tiba-tiba saja Leda mengulurkan tangannya di depan Uruha, lelaki berambut lurus itu menerima uluran tangannya dengan enggan dan menggumam namanya "Uruha". Lalu melepaskan tangannya, lalu Leda beralih ke Reita yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Reita, senang berkenalan denganmu" katanya dan Leda tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk. "Leda, senang berkenalan denganmu juga" katanya dan melepaskan tangan Reita.

"aku masih tidak bisa percaya bertemu dengan lelaki yang berpakaian sama denganku" ungkap Violet dengan jujur, memang benar, kejadian seperti ini tidak akan ada setiap hari, jika lelaki memakai pakaian dengan model yang sama dengan perempuan, bagaikan sepasang kekasih saja memakai pakaian yang sama, mengingat hal itu membuat wajah Violet agak memerah, di tambah mendengar suara tawa lembut dari lelaki itu tidak membuat wajah merahnya berkurang.

"kau benar, ini benar-benar seperti keajaiban, terutama dengan Leda-san dan Uruha. Mereka benar-benar seperti kakak adik" kata Reita dan gadis itu tertawa renyah mendengar itu, membuat senyumnya juga semakin mengembang. "i can't agree more" katanya dan di sambut dengan dengusan Uruha dan Leda yang lagi-lagi saling melotot.

"jadi, Reita-san. Apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Violet membuka pertanyaan dengan santai, ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Reita dengan senyum manisnya, Reita menyandar dan memainkan tissue yang sedang ia pegan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"well, aku seorang pegawai biasa di sebuah perusahaan besar" jawab Reita "posisi ku hanya sebagai akuntan, tidak lebih, gaji nya juga lumayan" sambungnya sambil menatap reaksi Violet, gadis itu mendeham pelan dan mengangguk kecil. "dan bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Reita sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Violet, gadis ini semakin cantik jika di lihat secara dekat, membuat ia ingin mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi putih itu, dan terutama bibir kecilnya yang merah itu, ia penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Violet menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan dan menatap Reita dengan lembut, lalu senyumnya semakin mengembang. "aku juga seorang pegawai biasa, tetapi aku bekerja sebagai sekretaris" jawab gadis itu dan Reita mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "benarkah? Aku pikir kau masih kuliah atau malah SMA, kau terlihat sangat muda" katanya dan sebuah semburat merah muncul di pipi gadis itu, entah kenapa ia selalu merasa tersipu di dekat lelaki yang baru saja ia temui ini. Lalu pesanan mereka datang, setelah pelayan menaruh seluruh pesanan mereka dan pergi Violet kembali memulai percakapan sambil memakan makan siangnya.

"kalau Uruha-san? Apa pekerjaan anda?" tanya Violet pada Uruha yang asyik memakan makan siangnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menelan makanannya, lalu tersenyum kecil

"aku seorang dokter di rumah sakit Takashima" jawabnya dan mata Violet terlihat membesar "kau dokter di rumah sakit itu? Wow.. kau pasti sangat jenius" puji nya dan Uruha tertawa pelan sambil mengibas tangannya "tidak juga, aku Cuma beruntung" kata Uruha dan mereka tertawa bersama. "ngomong-ngomong , kalau Leda, apakah kau bekerja? Atau kuliah?" tanya Reita pada Leda, lelaki cantik itu tertawa keras mendengarnya, sambil menutupi mulutnya juga, begitu pula dengan Violet, ia tertawa renyah begitu mendengarnya.

"Apakah aku terlihat sangat muda?" tanya Leda sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Reita mengerutkan alisnya karena bingung, salah kah dia?

"dia ini seorang ahli komputer, dia kadang menjadi mekanik di kantor kami walaupun sebenarnya dia adalah staff biasa" jelas Violet yang sudah meredakan tawanya dan mulut Reita membentuk huruf O karena ternyata ia tidak menyangka orang seperti Leda yang berpakaian seperti itu menjadi seorang ahli komputer.

"ahaha.. ternyata begitu, pantas saja kalian berdua tidak cocok, teknologi dan kesehatan sangat bertolak belakang bukan?" tanya Reita sambil menyesap minumnya, Leda , Violet dan Uruha langsung mengangguk tanda setuju dan mereka tertawa bersama lagi, setelah itu mereka berbincang secara random, film, hobi, musik, dan sebagainya, Violet menemukan 2 orang ini sangat menarik, dan ternyata mereka memiliki selera yang agak sama juga, sehingga percakapan mereka sangat nyambung. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Reita mengambil sebuah kartu dari kantungnya dan memberikannya pada Violet.

"my treat, and call me maybe?" katanya sambil memberi kartu itu pada Violet, lalu pergi begitu saja menuju arah kasir dan membayar makanan mereka bersama Uruha, gadis itu tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari kartu yang di berikan Reita, terdapat nama dan nomor telepon pribadinya di sana, lalu setelah agak lama melamun akhirnya ia menyadari kalau lelaki itu telah pergi.

"tidak seperti kau saja, flirting around" kata Leda yang menopang dagu dan menatap Violet dengan ekspresi puas sendiri. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Leda heran. "Yaaah.. aku rasa lelaki itu tidak buruk, sudah waktunya memang kau mencari pasangan" kata Leda sambil membereskan tas belanjaan Hizaki itu, dan akhirnya Violet mengerti apa maksudnya, wajahnya langsung sedikit memerah dan ia mendeham dengan kuat untuk menenangkan diri. "ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" katanya untuk membela diri dan senyum sinis Leda semakin lebar. "iya.. aku mengerti" katanya dengan nada bercanda dan Violet memutuskan untuk tidak meladeninya, sekali lagi ia memperhatikan deretan angka yang ada di kartu itu. Mungkin...

"kalian! Benar-benar jahat!" seru Hizaki yang sudah berdiri di sebelah meja mereka berdua dengan wajah kesal dan beberapa tas belanjaan di tangannya. Violet dan Leda terkejut mendengar suara berat Hizaki, mereka menoleh dan tersenyum manis di depannya.

"maaf-" "tidak ada maaf-maafan! Aku lapar! Dan kau Leda! Harus mengangkat semua ini! Kau! Traktir aku! Dan kalian harus menjelaskan padaku kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku tadi!" serunya sambil duduk dengan kesal di depan mereka berdua, Leda menghela nafas dengan putus asa, lagi-lagi harus jadi budak Hizaki.

"oh iya, tadi aku melihat lelaki berpakaian sepertimu Violet dan orang yang sepetimu Leda, apakah dia kakak mu yang sudah lama hilang tanpa kau ketahui?" tanya Hizaki dengan polosnya dan Violet tertawa lebar mendengar pertanyaan itu sementara Leda merengut.

"jadi mereka orang barunya, apa yang akan kau lakukan Reita?" tanya Uruha yang berjalan di trotoar yang ramai bersama Reita, lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah kain dari kantungnya dan mengikatnya di sekitar hidungnya, ia tersenyum sinis sambil memasukkan tangannya di kantung celananya.

"aku menginginkan gadis bermata palsu itu"

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : DISORDER HEAVEN**

**Chapter : 3/?**

**Author : Shiro-Rukichii or Shiro Usagi or Shiro_Usachii**

**Genre : romance, sci-fi, friendship, angst, tragedy, crime, gore, comedy crack**

**Warnings : language, abal dan gaje, typo everywheeerrreee, a wee bit of Yaoi, bloody hell of goreness, blood, dan beberapa gangguan jiwa. **

**Rating : M**

**Pairing/characters : Reita aka Suzuki Akira(The GazettE)/Violet Fragnance (OC), Ruki aka Matsumoto Takanori (The GazettE), Uruha or Takashima Kouyou (The GazettE), Aoi or Shiroyama Yuu (The GazettE), Kai or Uke Yutaka (The GazettE), Miyavi (solo), Hizaki (Versailles or Jupiter), Leda (DELUHI), GACKT (solo), Kamijou (Versailles), Sujk (DELUHI), Takeru (SuG), Shinpei (SuG), Maya (LM.C), Aiji (LM.C) and many more of Vi-Kei's artsists**

**Disclaimer : aku Cuma punya cerita ama konsepnya sama OC ._.v yang lain bukan punyaku, begitu pula perusahan besar kendaraan Suzuki, dan para J-rockernya**

**Synopsis : people call it Tragedy, but for them, that's the true mask of Fate.**

**Comment : enjoy~ ^^**

**Chii : gak, aku gak kuat bikin itu, bakalan banyak sweet scenes kayaknya**

**Nan: lah.. kan udah aku kasih tau XD**

**Mio : i'll update as fast as i could.. even actually i'm on hiatus XD**

Suasana di dalam sebuah club itu sangat meriah, walaupun malam baru saja datang, musik yang easy dan menyenangkan di mainkan oleh DJ, banyak yang berdansa di lantai dansa dan banyak pula yang hanya duduk dan bersenang-senang dengan para 'customer service' club itu atau teman-temannya, dan ada juga seorang pemuda pirang yang duduk sendiri di bar menatap kosong minumannya yang tinggal setengah.

"hey boss, ada apa dengan mu? Tidak seperti dirimu saja yang duduk di sini dan diam" kata bartender yang mengisi penuh kembali minuman Reita, sudah sekitar 2 jam ia duduk di situ dan entah berapa gelas minuman keras yang ia tenggak, alasannya karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan bayangan gadis bermata palsu yang cantik itu, setiap kali Reita diam, ia akan muncul di benaknya, senyumnya yang manis itu, dan suaranya yang merdu, entah kenapa Reita terus memikirkan orang yang baru saja ia temui itu, lelaki yang melepaskan noseband-nya itu meminum seluruh cairan berwarna amber itu dalam satu tegukkan dan mendesis karena rasa terbakar yang ada di tenggorokkannya saat cairan itu melewati kerongkongannya, ia menatap bartender itu dengan kesal.

"jangan memanggilku boss di depan umum Miyavi" geramnya dengan pelan dan penuh dengan ancaman yang bukan main-main, bartender yang bernama Miyavi itu menyadarinya dan menelan tonjolan yang tiba-tiba muncul di tenggorokkannya dengan sulit. "ma-maaf" katanya dengan ketakutan dan Reita menghela nafas sambil mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah itu. "tidak apa-apa, hanya jangan kau ulangi lagi saja" katanya dan Miyavi mengangguk saja dan kembali mengisi gelas kosong milik Reita, lelaki pirang itu sedikit merasa terganggu karena mendengar suara keributan di belakangnya, ia menoleh kebelakang dan agak terperanjat begitu melihat Leda dan seorang yang tidak ia kenal memasukki club yang memang miliknya ini. Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat teman Leda yang satu ini, ia memakai gaun pendek lollita berwarna hitam dan putih, datang ke club dengan gaun lollita? Apa-apaan orang itu? Ia melihat banyak orang yang mengajaknya minum bersama atau sekedar menyapa mereka berdua, tetapi tidak di pedulikan oleh kedua lelaki cantik itu. Tapi ia tidak melihat sosok wanita yang terus mengganggu pikirannya ini hingga ia sampai mampir ke barnya sendiri untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

"kau kenal mereka?" tanya Miyavi dengan pelan dan Reita mengangguk, ia kembali menatap Miyavi dengan tegas sambil menunjuknya "perlakukan aku sebagai pelanggan biasa" peringatnya dan Miyavi hanya mengangguk saja.

"Reita?" tanya Leda yang sudah di sebelah Reita, ia memiringkan wajahnya untuk mengamati apakah benar orang yang ia sapa ini adalah teman yang baru ia temui tadi siang atau tidak, Reita menoleh dan tersenyum pada Leda dengan mudah dan menegakkan duduknya.

"hei Leda, kita bertemu lagi" kata Reita dan lelaki cantik itu tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahnya bersama Hizaki. "ya, aku tidak menyangka kau ada di sini, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?" tanya Leda dan pria pirang itu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"just chilling out after work" katanya dengan ramah dan Leda meng-oh, ia memesan 2 cocktail andalan Miyavi. "aku dengar ini adalah club yang asyik, jadi aku bersama temanku memutuskan unutk kemari" ungkap Leda dan Reita mendeham pelan.

"ah, kau tadi yang bersama kakak Leda yang sudah lama hilang kan? Yang memakai baju yang sama dengan Violet" tanya Hizaki tiba-tiba, awalnya Reita terlihat kaget dengan suaranya, baru menyadari kalau orang ini adalah lelaki dan tawa lelaki pirang itu meledak mendengarnya, ia mengangguk sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Hizaki, dia bukan kakakku, sudah berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu" jelas Leda dengan frustasi

"tapi cara berpakaian dan wajah kalian hampir sama, apalagi warna rambut. Aku tahu dia itu kakak mu yang sudah lama hilang tanpa kau ketahui!" Hizaki tetap ngotot dengan apa yang ia lihat, lelaki cantik itu menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, capek menghadapi kekeras kepalaan temannya ini. "hahah... benar sekali, ternyata kau memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku" kata Reita, dan wajah lelaki cantik yang di sebelahnya semakin merengut.

"ngomong-ngomong dimana Violet? Aku tidak melihat dia bersama kalian" tanyanya yang sudah penasaran dari tadi, cocktail mereka sudah datang dan Leda meminumnya sedikit, ia diam sebentar untuk mencicipi rasanya dan tersenyum senang. Menyukai minuman buatan Miyavi, lalu menghadap Reita.

"ini bukan tempat dia, dia tidak pernah minum" Hizaki yang menjawab di sambut dengan pembenaran Leda yang mengangguk, lelaki pirang ini terlihat terperanjat kaget dan hampir memuntahkan beer yang sedang ia minum. "dia tidak pernah minum?"

"sama sekali tidak pernah, bahkan merokok pun tidak" jawab Leda dengan tegas dan wajah Reita terlihat sangat dumbfounded, setahunya tidak ada orang dewasa di Jepang ini yang tidak pernah minum alkohol. "jadi, apa yang biasa ia lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya lagi, ia menemukan sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar orang baik-baik, tidak pernah minum dan merokok, itu sesuatu banget buat dia, bagaikan anak kecil yang tidak ternoda malah.

"biasa ia akan berdiam diri di rumah atau mengerjakan pekerjaannya di kantor" jawab lelaki cantik itu lagi dan Reita mendeham. "menarik" katanya dengan cengiran lebar dan Leda hanya mengangguk. "the one and only Violet" katanya dan mereka berdua tertawa pelan.

"hey ayo berdansa!" ajak Hizaki yang menarik Leda ke lantai dansa. "baiklah, sebentar ya!" seru Leda pada Reita dan lelaki jangkung itu hanya melambaikan tangannya, lalu berbalik dan memanggil Miyavi.

"Ya?" tanya Miyavi yang mendekatkan diri pada Reita, lelaki itu melipat tangannya di atas meja dan memajukan badannya. "berhati-hatilah, mereka berdua dari Purgation, peringatkan yang lain" perintah Reita dan ia dapat melihat Miyavi ternganga mendengarnya. "mereka hanya datang untuk mengobservasi, dan tidak akan melakukan apapun yang tidak perlu, jadi jangan sampai berbuat yang tidak perlu juga" jelas Reita dan lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya mengangguk saja dan masuk ke dalam ruang staff.

"sepertinya Suzuki Akira tidak di sini" bisik Hizaki yang sedang berdansa dengan Leda, lelaki cantik itu mengangguk dan melihat sekitar. "pergerakkan mereka sudah berubah, suara para dealer dan prostitutes mulai meredam sedikit, mereka sudah tahu identitas kita" ungkap Leda dengan kerutan di keningnya dan Hizaki menggeram pelan.

"Sial, kita baru saja di sini, bagaimana mereka tahu" bisiknya sambil mengertakkan giginya dengan kuat. "well, pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Seperti mereka" kata Leda dan lelaki yang suka cross-dressing itu akhirnya menyetujui keputusan partnernya ini dan melanjutkan dansanya.

"ini gila" kata Utada melihat laporan dari unit 1, baru hari ke 3 Violet masuk, dan sudah hampir 10 pembekukkan di lakukan oleh mereka, dan rata-rata transaksi antara Suzuki dengan yang lain. "tell me about it" kata GACKT dengan sarkastik, ia benar-benar terkejut begitu malam-malam Violet meneleponnya serta Hyde dan memita mereka untuk menemani dia sebentar, dan tanpa ia sadari tiba-tiba saja dalam 1 malam Violet sudah membekuk orang-orang yang bertransaksi barang haram, bahkan ia menemukan tempat transaksi budak di sekitar Tokyo.

"jaringan macam apa yang mereka punya?" tanya Utada dengan tidak percaya, untuk menemukan yang seperti ini mereka setidaknya membutuhkan waktu 1 minggu, bukan dalam beberapa jam.

"dulu Leda adalah hacker internasional yang menjadi buronan, bahkan aku dan Kyo menangani kasusnya, ini yang menyebabkan informasi mereka begitu besar" kata GACKT yang memegang dagunya dan melihat laporan-laporan itu. "dan sistem pengamanan di keluarga Mibu sudah benar-benar mantap, penyerbuan SRM benar-benar sudah selesai, dan tinggal menunggu waktu" sambungnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum puas.

"tidak salah chief memilih mereka" kata GACKT lagi.

"oohhh~ jadi begitu~" kata Leda dengan kagum saat Aiji menunjukkan cara kerja sistem penyadap yang sering ia pakai dengan Maya.

"kalian memiliki teknologi dan tenaga pekerja yang hebat kenapa membutuhkan kami lagi?" tanya Violet dengan heran, mereka sekarang ada di kantor khusus Aiji dan Leda, mereka berdua memang bekerja secara bergantian, kadang Aiji turun ke lapangan dan Leda mencari informasi dengan komputer penuh di sini atau sebaliknya.

"kami kurang licik, begitu menurutku, pemikiran para orang gila itu tidak bisa kami capai, hingga langkah mereka selanjutnya selalu membuat kami terkejut. Aku rasa itu lah kekurangan kami" ungkap Hyde, agak mengejutkan orang yang suka marah-marah ini menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Violet dan yang lain.

"ne ne Maya, lihat aku menemukan chupa chup rasa susu strawberry" kata Hizaki yang pamer pada Maya, dan ternyata Hizaki dan Maya sejenis, santai dan menyenangkan, jadi mereka bisa berteman dengan sangat baik.

"laporan mu sudah kau selesaikan?" tanya Leda pada Aiji dan tiba-tiba saja wajah Aiji langsung memucat. "kau akan di bunuh inspektur" kata Leda dan Aiji langsung mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sudah menumpuk.

"apa maksud kalian dengan 'tidak tahu'!? Ini sudah yang ke 8 kalinya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 minggu dan kalian ketahuan oleh Purgation!? APA SAJA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!? SUCK SOME DICKS!?" teriak lelaki pirang yang memakai noseband, Akira, ia menatap anak buahnya dengan penuh amarah, 8 pertemuan, 3 perjanjian, dan 5 transaksi penting sudah gagal karena orang-orang organisasi sok suci itu.

"aku dengar hanya sekitar 3 orang yang turun tangan, 1 perempuan dan 2 lelaki. Mereka adalah GACKT, Hyde dan wanita bermata ungu" jelas lelaki berambut hitam yang beridiri di belakang Akira, Aoi. Lelaki pirang itu mengerang dan memukul meja dengan kuat, membuat anak buahnya yang tidak berani mengangkat kepala mereka terkejut dan semakin ketakutan.

"ini benar-benar gawat, wanita itu adalah orang baru di Purgation yang baru saja pindah dari London, rekor pekerjaannya benar-benar di luar kepala, sudah 13 organisasi mafia dan teroris telah ia patahkan dan puluhan buronan ia tangkap di berbagai negara dalam waktu kurang dari 1 decade" jelas Aoi dan Reita menghela nafas kuat sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, ternyata Violet bukan ancaman biasa, ia tidak bisa terus membiarkannya bergerak dengan ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat lelaki berambut coklat yang menatap beberapa document di layar hologram di sofa kantornya itu, ekspresinya datar, tapi ia lebih tahu dari siapapun.

"he pissed off" Aoi berkomentar melihat wajah Kai yang sangat datar itu, sekali lagi Reita menghela nafas dan menyandarkan dirinya di bangkunya itu. "semuanya juga kesal Aoi, kau juga, aku juga, Kai juga"

"Taka-chan akan bergerak malam ini, aku akan membantu mu bersama Aoi, banyak jebakkan di Mibu residence" tiba-tiba Kai menjelaskan rencana mereka. "oh? Kau mau balas dendam?" tanya Reita dan lelaki berambut coklat itu menunjukkan senyum paling liciknya, membuat orang-orang mundur ketakutan, tapi tidak dengan 2 teman dekatnya ini.

"Takeru sudah aku kirim ke sana, ia melaporkan kalau banyak cctv dan robot penjaga, juga jebakkan, mereka tidak membiarkan satu orangpun ada di situ" jelas Aoi dan boss-nya tersenyum sinis mendengarnya, lalu tiba-tiba saja handphone-nya bergetar, dan segera ia melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan padanya, segala emosi negatif tiba-tiba saja menghilang di gantikan dengan rasa tenang dan senang, bahunya mulai rileks dan senyum lembut tertera di wajah tampannya begitu melihat nama orang yang mengirim sms itu. Violet.

'lunch together?'

Begitu isi pesan itu, dan senyumnya semakin melebar, sudah 2 hari ia tidak bertemu gadis ini, baru semalam akhirnya Violet meneleponnya, dan mereka terus saling kontak dengan telepon dan sms, dan tentu saja ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi dengannya, melihat kembali matanya yang menarik dirinya itu.

'with Leda and Hizaki?' dengan segera ia membalasnya, dan menunggu jawaban dari Violet, di belakangnya, Aoi melihatnya dengan heran, tiba-tiba saja orang ini terlihat senang itu sangat mencurigakan. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

'no, just the two of us. Is that okay? Or should i tag these two along?'

'no, that's okay. Where?'

'the coffee shop'

'okay, i'll be there soon'

'okay, see ya '

"aku akan pergi keluar, aku setuju dengan Kai, jadi tinggal kalian susun rencananya dan jelaskan padaku nanti" kata Reita yang membereskan barangnya, Aoi mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "lalu mereka?" tanya Aoi menunjuk 4 orang yang ada di depan Reita, mereka masih terlihat ketakutan, dan emosi lelaki pirang itu naik lagi, ia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni orang-orang payah ini, jadi dengan segera ia mengambil pistol yang ada di atas mejanya dan menembak kepala mereka satu-persatu, menyebabkan mereka mati di tempat.

"mereka tidak di butuhkan lagi, segera cari orang baru" katanya sambil mengambil jasnya dan pergi begitu saja. "dan aku pikir ia berubah sedikit" kata Kai melihat mayat-mayat baru itu dengan datar, Aoi menghela nafas dan mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan pasrah. "i thought so too, tapi sepertinya hanya perasaan kita saja" kata Aoi yang membuka i-phone nya dna membuat panggilan. "oh, Sujk..."

Reita mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat di tengah jalan Tokyo yang padat ini, ia sama sekali tidak sabar untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya itu, walaupun gadis itu membawa kabar buruk untuknya, tapi sepertinya kehadiran dirinya di depan wajahnya bukanlah kabar buruk untuknya sekarang. Saat ia melihat cofee shop tempat mereka makan saat pertama bertemu, Reita memarkirkan kendaraannya di parking-lot yang ada di sebelah coffee shop ini. Dengan segera ia keluar setelah memarkirkan kendaraannya dengan benar, sambil membenarkan posisi jas serta rambutnya, ia masuk ke dalam coffee shop dengan mantap dan tersenyum begitu melihat sosok perempuan dengan rambut di gerai memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Violet mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertemu dengan senyum menyilaukan milik Reita, ia tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya dengan antusias. Melihat bibir kecil itu tertarik menjadi senyuman yang cantik kembali, dengan cepat Reita melangkah kan kakinya ke arah Violet, dan duduk di depannya.

"maaf, apa kau lama menunggu?" tanya Reita dan gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"tidak, aku baru saja sampai. Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Violet dan Reita menggaruk kepalanya, harinya buruk sebelumnya karena gadis ini benar-benar menghancurkan bisnisnya, tetapi melihat pelaku utamanya di depannya bukan keinginan membunuh yang ia rasakan, tetapi keinginan memiliki gadis inilah yang ada.

"benar-benar buruk, tapi aku rasa aku bisa melewatinya" kata Reita dan ia mengambil menu dan melihatnya. "bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Reita lagi dan Violet mendeham pelan. "ada meeting penting yang sangat tidak sabar aku nantikan sore nanti, jadi aku rasa hari ini baik-baik saja" gadis itu mengambil menu satu lagi dan melihat makanan apa yang ia ingin pesan. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada pria yang ada di depannya ini, ia terlihat sangat profesional dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja merah yang rapi serta dasi hitam yang di pakai dengan rapi juga, rambutnya benar-benar berdiri menjadi faux mohawk. Ia memiliki wangi yang Violet suka juga. Setelah memesan mereka mulai kembali berbincang.

"jadi kau benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun ya saat malam, apa kau tidak pergi berkencan dengan pacarmu?" tanya Reita, sebenarnya ia tahu kalau gadis ini sedang single, tapi tidak ada salahnya ia menanyakan langsung, gadis itu tertawa dan menggoyang-goyangkan tagannya dengan pelan.

"pacar? Aku tidak punya orang yang seperti itu, benar, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, jika bosan di rumah aku akan jalan-jalan saja sendiri keluar" kata Violet dan lelaki itu tertawa pelan. "kenapa? Kau cantik dan menarik. Aku yakin pasti banyak yang mendaftar untuk jadi pendampingmu" ungkap Reita. Violet menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan dan tangannya yang lain memainkan gelas kopi latte nya. Pandangannya pada Reita benar-benar menarik dan penuh dengan hasrat. Membuat jantung lelaki itu berdegup kencang dan semakin menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang orang yang ada di depannya ini.

"mereka tidak cocok denganku" jawabnya dengan malas dan Reita mendeham pelan, ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap wajah gadis itu, melihat mata yang bermain pada matanya itu, seperti mengajaknya untuk menangkap dirinya sekarang juga. "bagaimana denganmu Reita? Tidak ada wanita yang menjadi pasangan mu sekarang?" tanya Violet dengan nada rendah, membuat Reita harus menyilangkan kakinya, karena ia hampir lepas kendali oleh wanita menggoda ini.

"untuk saat ini tidak ada, sama seperti denganmu tidak ada yang cocok denganku" jawab Reita dan mereka gadis itu mendeham pelan saja. Setelah itu pesanan mereka datang dan mereka makan sambil berbincang dengan lancar kembali, dan sesekali Reita sengaja menyentuh wajah dan tangan Violet untuk memperagakan kejadian yang ia ceritakan, dan setiap kali mereka bersentuhan, pasti darah mereka berdua berdesir, dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain semakin kuat, tetapi mereka urungkan dan sembunyikan, karena mereka masih ragu. Setelah makan, mereka keluar coffee shop bersama dan saling berhadapan.

"mau aku antar?" tanya Reita dengan ramah dan gadis itu menggeleng pelan sambil membenarkan tas yang ia bawa itu. "tidak perlu, aku membawa kendaraan sendiri" jawab Violet dan Reita meng-oh lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Vi. Senang bisa makan siang bersama mu" kata Reita dengan senyum maut andalannya. Violet menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum pada Reita. "Vi?"

"oh.. maaf, aku rasa Violet terlalu panjang, jadi aku memanggilmu dengan itu, apa kau keberatan?"

"no no.. i'm cool with that, i think it's cute"

"good, okay.. see you around" kata Reita yang berbalik sambil membalikkan tangannya dan di balas dengan Violet yang juga berjalan menuju mobilnya. Mereka kembali tersenyum satu sama lain saat akan keluar dari tempat parkir itu.

"hmm~ hmmm~ hmmm~" di dalam ruangan yang remang-remang, hanya terdapat lampu meja sebagai penerangan di sana, terdapat seorang lelaki mungil, dengan rambut pirang dan wajah yang tembem. Sedang membersihkan sesuatu berwarna coklat muda, terlihat lentur dan di baliknya berwarna merah muda dengan sarung tangan karet yang panjang di dalam bak kaca yang tidak terlalu besar dan di isi dengan cairan kimia. Sedangkan di belakangnya ada satu bak lagi, di isi dengan cairan merah yang memenuhi ¾ bak itu dan satu tubuh yang tidak berkulit lagi, hanya tinggal otot-otot yang terlihat, benar-benar tidak berkulit dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, seperti colossal titan yang ada di anime Attack On Titan yang sekarang lagi mainstream itu, terlihat sekali tubuh itu tidak bernyawa lagi.

"yak, bersih dan mengkilap! Kekuatan dan kelenturannya juga sudah cukup!" kata lelaki itu dengan riang, jika di perhatikan, tempat itu sama sekali tidak memiliki bercak darah ataupun noda apapun, yang ada hanyalah 4 rantai besar dan tebal yang di tempelkan di setiap sisi dinding ruangan itu, serta beberapa kertas mantra yang di tempelkan secara asal di dinding dan rantai itu.

"hei paman, aku melihat ini di anime yang baru saja aku tonton" ujar lelaki itu sambil melebarkan kulit manusia iu di samping bak kaca yang satu lagi.

"judulnya Soul Eater, aku melihat Shinigami-sama menyegel Kishin Ashura yang menyebarkan kegilaan sebagai hukumannya, aku pikir itu benar-benar keren. Dan sangat cocok denganmu, karena kau telah berbuat jahat dan menyebarkan kegilaan" ia menarik bak yang seluruhnya hampir berwarna merah itu ke tengah-tengah ruangan, senyumnya benar-benar seperti orang gila, lebar dengan pupil mengecil. Ia mengangkat tubuh yang tidak berkulit itu dan menaruhnya di atas kulit yang sudah ia bentang di atas lantai.

"karena aku salah satu korban kegilaanmu" katanya dan membungkus tubuh itu dengan kulitnya, sebelum ia menutupnya ia mengalirkan seluruh darahnya kedalam kantong kulit itu. Lalu mengikatnya dengan tali dan rantai, setelah kantong kulit itu terangkat oleh ke 4 rantai besar itu, ia mengambil alat lukis yang ada di tasnya. "jadi, kau adalah kishin, dan aku adalah shinigami yang menghukummu~" katanya dan mulai menorehkan warna hitam di atas kulit itu.

"bagaimana dengan keadaan di sana?" tanya Leda yang berada di kantor utama untuk mengawasi Violet dan yang lainnya yang sedang berjaga di dalam rumah keluarga Mibu. "masih belum ada tanda-tanda per-" tiba-tiba saja kalimat Hyde terpotong begitu mendengar suara alaram yang bunyi.

"Murasame telah di ambil! SRM menuju ke arah ruangan pemilik rumah!" teriak Aiji dan dengan sigap Violet, Hyde dan GACKT berlari menuju tempat yang di katakan Aiji, sedangkan Maya dan Hizaki berlari ke arah lain, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil patrol mereka dan langsung tancap gas keluar dari kediaman Mibu. "sial! Aiji! Kepala keluarga Mibu dan beberapa penjaganya sedang ada di sana! Cepat kejar orang itu sebelum ia membunuh semuanya!"

"apa yang mereka lakukan di sana secara tiba-tiba!?" tanya Violet yang masih berlari dengan yang lain.

"Appearently, sepertinya mereka memiliki jalan rahasia di bawah rumah ini"

"fuck them and their ego! Kenapa tidak memberitahu kita dari dulu!?" teriak Hyde yang mempercepat larinya.

"aaaaggh! Aaaaaaaaa!" terdengar suara teriakkan memilukan di earphone milik Leda dan Aiji, seketika mereka membeku dan merasakan jantung mereka jatuh ke bawah.

"freeze!" teriak GACKT yang mendobrak pintu ruangan itu dan terkejut begitu melihat seorang lelaki berpakaian jumpsuit hitam, slayer hitam, dan juga sarung tangan hitam memotong-motong tubuh manusia yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu lagi dengan sebuah katana curiannya, seperti biasa di aksinya, seluruh isi perut mereka sudah ia keluarkan, dan darah di mana-mana bahkan di bajunya. –bang!- ia menghindar begitu Violet melepaskan tembakkan padanya, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju jalan rahasia yang di pakai oleh keluarga Mibu di ikuti dengan tembakkan-tembakkan milik Violet yang membuat lubang ukuruan besar muncul di sana, di balik lukisan itu terdapat pintu rahasia.

"cepat kejar!" perintah GACKT dan dengan segera Violet dan Hyde mengejar orang itu, tetapi dia benar-benar cepat, walaupun jejaknya masih terlihat.

"Miyavi! Miyavi! Kau lihat? Kau lihatkan? Ini karya terbaruku!" seru seorang Kai yang tersenyum lebar sekali melihat kobaran api yang besar itu, di belakangnya lelaki berambut hitam hanya mengangguk. "ya Kai-sama, ini benar-benar hebat" kata Miyavi sambil mengangguk pelan, Kai berbalik dan tersenyum manis padanya. "apa kau mendengar jeritan-jeritan orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya? Aku rasa Reita atau Ruki akan sangat senang mendengarnya, kau sudah rekam kan?" tanya Kai lagi dan sekali lagi, lelaki jangkung itu kembali mengangguk. "hai, Kai-sama" katanya dengan tenang. Ia tersenyum dan membuka matanya, melihat kobaran api membara itu, matanya memancarkan kepuasan yang sama seperti Kai.

"apa-apaan ini?" tanya Maya dengan tidak percaya, ia melihat gedung kantor mereka yang ada di dekat situ terbakar habis tanpa sisa. "semua keluarga Mibu sudah di ungsikan ke sana, bagaimana... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Hizaki dengan tidak percaya, ia melihat kebakaran itu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, apinya sudah sangat besar dan ia bisa melihat tidak ada yang bisa selamat di dalam sana.

"seluruh ruangan benar-benar telah terbakar tanpa satu celahpun, apa ini!?" teriak Leda yang menggebrak mejanya dengan geram. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka tiba-tiba saja ada api yang menyulut dan langsung memicu jebakkan berapi lainnya yang ada di setiap ruangan hingga menyebabkan kebakaran hebat, bahkan tim mereka yang ada di sana ikut terbakar dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sementara itu di ruang bawah tanah keluarga Mibu yang lebar, Reita terus berlari sambil membuka bajunya, ia menyambar tas ransel yang tergeletak lemah di belokkan dan memasukkan baju serta sepatu dan sarung tangannya di dalam tas ransel yang besar itu, sambil berlari ia juga mengamankan pedang Murasame. "cepat! Dia ke arah sini!" ia dapat mendengar gema teriakkan Hyde dan suara langkah kaki mereka berdua, dengan kesal ia berlari dengan lebih cepat. "Reita, you gotta fast, mereka segera menyusulmu, segera tekan batu yang ada di kananmu dalam jarak 3 meter lagi" perintah Aoi yang sudah menunggu di luar bersama Ruki yang sedang melihat foto-foto yang baru saja ia ambil tadi. Reita mengencangkan larinya dan menekan salah satu batu yang keluar sedikit dan pintu lain terbuka di dinding itu, setelah masuk ia langsung mentutpnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Violet dan Hyde terus berlari mengejar SRM, tetapi langkah mereka langsung terhenti begitu mereka tidak menemukan lelaki gila tadi, yang ada hanya jalan lorong yang sempit dan di terangi dengan obor saja, tidak ada seorang atau jalan keluar apapun.

"bukankah dia lewat sini?"

"bohong... kemana dia?"

"Aiji, apa kau melihat SRM?"

"maaf, tempat itu di luar jangkauanku, aku tidak memiliki data di sana"

"Fuck!"

"Inspektur! Terjadi pembunuhan di gedung DPR tokyo! Pelakunya adalah nobody!" seru Leda dan Violet serta Hyde langsung terperanjat. "Apa maksud mu Leda!? Nobody bergerak!?" tanya Violet dengan tidak percaya.

"Bukan itu saja! Terjadi kebakaran yang menelan seluruh anggota keluarga Mibu dan juga tim kita yang berjaga di sana!" seru Leda dan mata ungu milik Violet menyala, ia merasa sangat marah dan tidak berguna secara bersamaan, bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi?

"aku akan mengirimkan gambar pembunuhan Nobody" kata Leda dengan pelan, dan tiba-tiba saja ponsel mereka berdua berbunyi, Violet membuka handphone nya dan terkejut melihat gambar yang di kirimkan Leda. Di ruangan kecil, kantor itu, terdapat sebuah kantong yang terlihat seperti kulit manusia yang di gantungkan dengan 4 rantai yang menempel kuat di dinding, kertas mantra di tempel di sana-sini, dan yang membuatnya lebih heran, terdapat gambar aneh di kantung itu, ia menzoom gambarnya, dan terkejut melihat gambar, seperti lukisan seseorang yang memakai jubah panjang dan memegang sesuatu, ia memiliki wajah tengkorak dan rambut hitam, memakai hoodie dan seperti mahkota dan di belakangnya seperti ada ukiran besar, dan ia memegang sebuah kepala, kepala seorang lelaki, seperti wajah sang Isa a.s.

"motherfucker... apa-apaan ini!?" gerutu Hyde yang tidak percaya dengan gambar itu. Violet terduduk karena kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Ia memukul salah tanah itu dengan kuat di sertai geraman yang kuat juga. "Suzuki bangsaaattt!" gerutunya sambil menatap gambar itu dengan penuh benci, pertama pertahanan mereka telah di tebus, dengan pedangnya sendiri pemimpin keluarga Mibu di bunuh oleh lelaki itu, kebakaran, dan pembunuhan ini, mereka benar-benar di keroyok oleh mereka.

"tidak salah lagi, Suzuki yang melakukan ini. Bagaikan balas dendam kepada kita saja karena telah menggagalkan bisnisnya" gumam Leda dengan muram.

"Suzuki... apakah ini yang terjadi jika mereka mulai serius?" gumam GACKT yang melihat gambar pembunuhan dari Nobody, kebakaran entah dari siapa, dan ia melihat seluruh ruangan itu, dalam hitungn menit Social Riot Machine sudah membantai 9 orang dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Bahkan bala bantuan dari London sama sekali tidak berkutik menghadapi cara-cara mereka.

"Akira-sama!" teriak Shinpei yang membuka pintu penumpang depan saat Reita keluar dari sebuah lubang got. Lelaki pirang itu langsung menaiki mobil itu dan sebelum ia menutup pintunya Shinpei sudah tancap gas.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Reita, ia mengatur nafasnya karena berlari terus dari tadi. "Kai dan Miyavi sudah dalam perjalanan" kata Aoi yang duduk di belakang bersama Ruki. "kerja bagus" katanya dan Aoi mengangguk saja. Ia terdiam dan menunduk sedikit, saat di kamar kepala keluarga Mibu tadi, ia melihat mata ungu yang menyala di dalam kegelapan itu secara langsung, benar-benar indah dan cantik, mata milik wanita yang menarik perhatiannya selama 3 hari ini, mata asli Violet. Tidak pernah ia melihat mata yang begitu indah.

"anda tidak apa-apa Reita-sama?" tanya Shinpei dengan khawatir. Reita mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan. "ya, aku baik-baik saja" kata Reita pelan dan Shinpei kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jalanan. Malam itu, 4 kejadian kriminal terjadi secara bersamaan, dan Unit 1 sama sekali tidak berkutik di bawah rencana Akira serta para Suzuki lainnya, benar-benar membuat shock berbagai kalangan, dan kebencian Violet kepada ketua Suzuki yang belum ia temui, atau lebih tepatnya secara tidak sadar ada di depan matanya itu semakin besar. Bagaimanakah cara ia menangkap dalang dari semua kejadian malam itu?

-TBC-

**A/N : akhirnya selesai juga.. capek bener ngerjainya.. ==" aku harap kalian suka, R&R? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : DISORDER HEAVEN**

**Chapter : 4/?**

**Author : Shiro-Rukichii or Shiro Usagi or Shiro_Usachii**

**Genre : romance, sci-fi, friendship, angst, tragedy, crime, gore, comedy crack**

**Warnings : language, abal dan gaje, typo everywheeerrreee, a wee bit of Yaoi, bloody hell of goreness, blood, dan beberapa gangguan jiwa. **

**Rating : M**

**Pairing/characters : Reita aka Suzuki Akira(The GazettE)/Violet Fragnance (OC), Ruki aka Matsumoto Takanori (The GazettE), Uruha or Takashima Kouyou (The GazettE), Aoi or Shiroyama Yuu (The GazettE), Kai or Uke Yutaka (The GazettE), Miyavi (solo), Hizaki (Versailles or Jupiter), Leda (DELUHI), GACKT (solo), Kamijou (Versailles), Sujk (DELUHI), Takeru (SuG), Shinpei (SuG), Maya (LM.C), Aiji (LM.C) and many more of Vi-Kei's artsists**

**Disclaimer : aku Cuma punya cerita ama konsepnya sama OC ._.v yang lain bukan punyaku, begitu pula perusahan besar kendaraan Suzuki, dan para J-rockernya**

**Synopsis : people call it Tragedy, but for them, that's the true mask of Fate.**

**Comment : enjoy~ ^^**

**JD : ah.. aku akan ingat! Makasih buat review! Dan aku akan berusaha secepat mungkin.. ^^**

**Summer : aaah.. masa'? aku rasa itu biasa" aja XD tapi aku harap kamu suka ini, kejadian selanjutnya bakalan lebih aneh... *spoiler***

**Makasih udah review dan dukung aku ya.. ^^ kalo fic kamu udah jadi kasih tau! **

**Kanon : are? Kenapa akunnya? Masih bisa di buka kan? :o**

**Huhuhu.. memang rasaku di sini aku bikin Kai gila banget. Padahal pengennya Reita n Ruki –3-**

**Sa, minna san yang udah baca, baik yang review maupun gak review, tapi udah baca. Makasih banyak, itu sebuah obat buatku yang lagi gegana itu.. makasih ya **

**And selamat hari lebaran! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^o^**

Malam itu, butuh sekitar 4 jam untuk memadamkan api yang berkobar hebat itu dan memakan banyak jiwa, para anggota keluarga Mibu dan orang-orang yang berada di dalam kantor itu. Banyak mobil pemadam kebakaran dan ambulance di kerahkan, pihak polisi sudah mengamankan tempat kejadian, dan di sana Violet belum juga muncul, ia masih berada di kediaman Mibu, bersama Utada dan petugas penyelidikkan Purgation. Hyde dan yang lain di panggil ke sana untuk membantu GACKT menulusuri motif dan penyebab kebakaran itu, sedangkan Aiji bersama Maya pergi ke tempat kejadian pembunuhan Nobody, dan Leda mencari segala informasi yang di perlukan dari bureau, hingga pagi, Violet belum juga selesai melakukan penyelidikkan, ia hanya pulang untuk mengambil perlengkapan pribadinya dan mengganti baju. Belum ada hasil pasti, karena kejadian ini masih fresh, keadaan tidak membantu dengan warga dan para wartawan yang hendak menerobos ke dalam TKP, membuat Violet dan Hyde harus melancarkan tembakkan ke udara sebagai peringatan bagi mereka. Dan pagi ini, petugas masih juga mengangkut dan mencari mayat.

"hey, what are you doing?" tanya Hyde yang melihat gadis bermata ungu yang dari tadi mengambil sampel dan memfoto ke adaan sekitar. Ia menurunkan kameranya dan menatap Hyde dengan bosan. "mengumpulkan data tentu saja" jawabnya dan alis lelaki manis itu berkerut.

"bukankah tim investigasi sudah melakukannya?" tanya Hyde dan Violet menghela nafas panjang, ia mendekati Hyde dan berkacak pinggang di depannya. "Aku rasa ini yang membuat tim kalian lemah, you see Hyde-san. Tim kalian ini benar-benar jenius, tetapi kalian terlalu patuh pada peraturan, tim investigasi memang jenius di bidangnya, tetapi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk membuat penelitian kau sendiri, dengan keahlianmu maksudku" Hyde agak merasa tersinggung mendengarnya, tetapi apa yang di katakan gadis ini benar, ia selalu mengikuti prosedur yang ada, dan jarang melanggarnya jika di perlukan.

"kau tahu sekarang Leda sekarang sedang apa?" Tanya Violet dan Hyde menggeleng pelan. "menggeret Aiji untuk membuat kantor mereka menjadi rumahnya, karena ia akan memindahkan segala perlengkapan hacking pribadinya ke dalam kantor, dan jika itu semua ada disitu, dia akan lupa kalau ia memiliki rumah." Jelas Violet dan Hyde terlihat terkejut mendengarnya, orang itu akan membawa seabrek perangkat elektronik yang entah bagaimana bentuk, jenis dan rupanya di kepala Hyde, tetapi sedangkal yang ia tahu, kalau Leda itu tidak kalah dengan Aiji, summary, pasti akan banyak sekali perlengkapan di sana, seperti kamar Aiji. "kejadian beruntun ini membuatnya merasa bersalah dan harus mengumpulkan segala informasi, peta, tempat-tempat, kejadian aneh, gossip dan sebagainya, dari Suzuki, Jepang, Korea, China bahkan Amerika dan Arab Saudi. Dan dia tidak peduli betapa tidak bergunanya informasi yang ia dapat, ia yakin itu akan membuahkan hasil, dia melakukan investigasi sendiri, dan kau lihat sedang apa dari tadi Hizaki?" tanyanya lagi dan Hyde mengangguk.

"melihat-lihat" jawab Hyde seadanya, karena memang benar dari tadi ia melihat Hizaki hanya berjalan-jalan dan melihat sekeliling, bahkan ke ujung-ujung. "begitu yang kau lihat, tetapi tidak baginya" ungkap Violet dan lelaki itu menatapnya heran, apa maksudnya?

Violet mengangkat satu tangannya dan menunjuk kepalanya sendiri, "imajinasinya tinggi"

"apa yang sedang Hizaki-san lakukan?" tanya salah satu petugas pada GACKT yang melihat laporan-laporan kejadian dari para saksi. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat Hizaki yang berdiri di samping reruntuhan bangunan itu dengan pandangan tenang sambil memegang selembar kertas, surat dari Social Riot Machine. "menjadi penyihir" jawab GACKT seadanya dan orang itu terlihat kebingungan.

"ia bagaikan penyihir katamu?" tanya Hyde dengan tidak percaya dan Violet mengangguk sambil memotret beberapa bagian TKP. "lulus sarjana psikologi dengan nilai tertinggi, memahami pribadi orang hanya dengan tulisan, sidik jari, sehelai rambut, atau berbagai macam hal yang bisa di cocokkan dengan DNA seseorang, serta cara bicara, berdiri, berpakaian, pandangan dan gerak geriknya, melihat suatu tempat kejadian dengan segala kemungkinan, mengumpulkan segala jejak dari pelaku dan mulai menelitinya, dengan itu ia bisa tahu, pelaku itu bekerja sendiri atau tidak, lelaki atau wanita, berapa tinggi dan berat badannya, cacat kah, memiliki eyesight yang burukkah, apakah motifnya, orang macam apa si pelaku ini, main-mainkah dia dengan nyawa orang atau hanya membalaskan dendam dan sebagainya, ia bisa melakukan itu hanya dengan mata, pikiran dan kemampuannya"

"pelakunya penulis surat dari SRM" tiba-tiba Hizaki sudah beridri di sebelah Violet dengan senyumnya yang tenang, GACKT menghampiri mereka dan memberikan beberapa file pada Hizaki.

"benarkah? Bagaimana cara ia membuat ini?" tanya GACKT sambil menunjuk ke arah bangunan. "aku tidak tahu" jawab Hizaki dengan senyum lagi, dan terdengar enteng, membuat mata Hyde membulat. "apa maksudmu 'aku tidak tahu'? kau mengatakan pelaku kebakaran ini adalah orang yang menulis surat" kata Hyde dengan sedikit emosi, jujur, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti partner-partner barunya ini.

"aku tidak tahu metode apa yang ia gunakan, itu bukan bidangku, tapi aku yakin dialah orangnya, penyandang pyromania, tinggi sekitar 170 keatas, dan berotot, pandangannya normal, wajahnya tampan, rambutnya coklat, dan memiliki otak yang licik sekali, dia baik sekali, tetapi dia memiliki masalah pada jiwanya.. oh my.. aku harap aku bisa menolongnya. Sayang sekali jika orang baik seperti dia memihak pada yang salah" kata Hizaki dengan wajah sedihnya, ia memgang sebelah pipinya dan sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Hyde menatapnya dengan terkejut, segala informasi yang benar-benar detil begitu bisa ia katakan hanya dalam beberapa jam dan dengan melihat serta memeriksa tempat kejadian? Dia penyihir ya?

"baiklah, noted. Terimakasih Hizaki" kata Violet yang mencatat segala ciri-ciri yang di katakan Hizaki. "Sama-sama, aku akan memberikan gambaran kasarnya nanti, sekarang aku mau ke tempat Maya-kun dulu~ dadah~" lelaki cross-dress itu berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua dengan santai, meninggalkan GACKT dan Hyde yang benar-benar terkejut. "aku tahu dia penyihir, tetapi aku tidak tahu kalau sihirnya senyata ini" kata GACKT yang menggelengkan kepalanya dan Hyde mengangguk tanda setuju.

"out of that, inspektur, menurut anda bagaimana orang gila ini melakukannya?" tanya Violet. "aku rasa ia tidak sendiri, kemungkinan besar ia menggunakan bahan pemicu peledak di segala ruangan, entah kapan ia memasangnya aku juga tidak tahu. Tetapi aku mencium bau mesiu di reruntuhan, dan menemukan jejak abu yang aneh di bagian timur gedung. Caranya benar-benar tradisional, ledakkan kecil yang seperti petasan bawang, tetapi bisa membakar dan memicu semuanya. Gas apa yang ia gunakan?" tiba-tiba saja Hyde meracau tak jelas sambil memegang dagunya dan kali ini Violet yang menatap Hyde dengan tidak percaya, ia menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga dan berbalik pada GACKT.

"kenapa anda tidak memanfaatkan dirinya dengan lebih baik?" tanya Violet dengan kecewa dan GACKT hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya. "dia saja yang tidak menyadarinya, aku sudah berkali-kali memberinya signal, tetapi aku rasa kejeniusannya di tutupi dengan kebodohannya, kau tahukan jenius dan bodoh itu hanya berbeda tipis" jelas GACKT dan gadis itu langsung face-palmed. "kau mempunyai indra yang bagus tetapi tidak menggunakannya, oh betapa tidak adilnya dunia ini" katanya sambil menggeleng-geleng dan berjalan menuju reruntuhan, meninggalkan Hyde yang termangu dengan perkataan Violet tadi.

"kerja bagus agen" kata GACKT sambil menepuk bahu Hyde dan pergi menyusul enforcer barunya untuk melakukan penyelidikkan lebih lanjut. Sementara itu, di tempat lain, bureau, Leda sedang memasang kabel-kabel yang sudah ia susun satu-persatu, sedangkan Aiji duduk di tengah-tengah tumpukkan CPU, monitor, keyboard, apapun itu bahkan ada mesin yang seperti di film-film sci-fi di mana banyak tombol dan satu layar besar. Ia menatap sebuah layar monitor ukuran 21 inchi yang terdapat rekaman-rekaman TKP di kantor mereka yang di pinggiran Tokyo. "bagaimana?" tanya Leda dan Aiji mendeham pelan, ia terus me-rewind semua rekaman, sudah dari tadi malam ia melakukan itu, tetapi hasilnya tidak ada, nihil, ia sudah menghapal setiap gerak-gerik orang di sana, apa yang akan mereka lakukan dan apa yang mereka katakan, tetapi ia tidak melihat ada satu pun yang salah.

"apakah di tempat kita ada orang tua?"

"ciri-ciri?"

"rambut putih, berwajah barat, memakai kacamat yang lebar, tinggi tegap dan ia selalu... wait..." Aiji menzoomkan gambar yang ia pause itu, lalu mengambil gambarnya dan mengirimkan gambarnya ke komputer lain. "kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Leda yang selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, sekarang tempat ini penuh dengan peripheral, serta alat input dan output komputer. Dan hanya ada satu set perlengkapan ruang tamu, tempat membuat kopi dan minuman lain, serta tempat cuci piring dan satu pintu kamar mandi, yang lain sudah di penhuhi kabel, tempat itu benar-benar perlu di renovasi untuk lebih luas. Bahkan sudah cukup canggih seperti untuk pasukkan berangkatan udara/darat/laut bahkan FBI atau CSI. Tapi di sini hanyalah 2 orang yang mengoperasikannya bukan satu pasukkan khuss.

"aku rasa kita punya orang dalam, musuh dalam selimut" kata Aiji yang melihat 4 calon pelaku yang akan di introgasi inspekturnya. "inikan informasi seluruh petugas jepang, bukankah sudah tersimpan baik oleh atasan?" tanya Leda dan Aiji hanya tersenyum sinis saja.

"who cares? Yang penting kita dapat orangnya" kata Aiji dan lelaki cantik itu tertawa mendengarnya.

"jadi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Leda lagi dan Aiji mengangguk sambil menunjukkan rekamannya. "pak penjaga ini, menyelinap ke dalam, memasang kan satu kecil, kecil sekali kantung mesiu hingga bunyinya tidak terlalu terdengar, dengan gas aneh yang ia semprotkan ke segala ruangan, tidak, ia salurkan dari pendingin ruangan, gas itu tidak berbau sama sekali karena tidak ada yang menyadarinya."

"dengan kata lain, ia menghubungkan tali mesiu itu dan membakarnya, dan boom! Gas juga akan bereaksi. Tradisional, tetapi apa gas itu?"

"entahlah.. bisa jadi menggunakan tombol, kita perlu data lebih lengkap dari tempat kejadian"

"aku akan memberi tahu Violet, ia akan segera mengirimkan datanya"

"baiklah. Tapi bukankah ini terlalu gampang? Kita langsung tahu pelakunya"

"iya jika informasi yang kita dapat itu benar Aiji, kita belum bertemu dengan Hizaki yang akan mengeluarkan informasi gila yang ia dapat"

"berarti sebentar lagi akan ada rapat" kata Aiji dengan helaan nafas yang kesekian kalinya pagi itu, sedangkan Leda hanya mengangguk saja.

"move to the next case" kata Leda dan Aiji memutar bola matanya. "tidak bisakah satu persatu? Kepala ku sudah hampir pecah melihat video rekaman, better gay porn than this" keluh Aiji yang membuka file cctv gedung DPR. "ah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan SRM?" tanya Aiji, jujur saja dia tidak mendengar perintah apapun dari GACKT soal yang satu ini, lelaki cantik yang sedang mencetak gambar dan laporannya itu melihat Aiji sebentar lalu mulai membuka gambar-gambar pembunuhan Nobody.

"oh.. Violet menanganinya, aku dan Hizaki menyerah" kata Ledan dan lelaki berambut nyetrik itu menatapnya dengan bingung. "bukankah kalian sebaiknya kerja dengan satu team seperti biasa" kata Aiji yang dengan malas tetapi teliti melihat rekaman yang terjadi di seluruh gedung DPR itu. "jejaknya masuk benar-benar bersih, sudah jelas kalau ia memakai jalan rahasia itu, tetapi bagaimana dia melewati bom yang kami pasang di pedang itu... benar-benar misteri, bom itu sama sekali tidak berfungsi lagi. Sudah jelas ia tidak bekerja sendiri, ada orang gila lain yang menjadi back-up nya... bahkan Hizaki tidak bisa mengungkap setidaknya bagaimana orang itu, yang ia tahu hanyalah orang itu seorang psikopat, aku yang tidak lulus sekolah ini saja tahu itu." Jelas Leda dengan malas, ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menaruhnya di antara bibirnya.

"summary, orang ini tidak jelas sama sekali. Bagaikan remaja labil yang sedang menentang, a riot, kita tidak mengerti tingkahnya, dan tingkahnya ini memicu para riot lain bergerak. A Social Machine Riot" Aiji tetap diam mendengarnya, kemampuan meringkas kejadian dari data yang baru di dapat itu, kemampuan menggali sedalam-dalamnya jiwa manusia, bisa dikatakan mereka benar-benar jenius, mereka benar-benar berpengalaman, bahkan Aiji yang sudah berkutat dengan kasus Nobody dan pengungkapan mengenai kediaman, orang-orang Suzuki dan sebagainya memakan 2 tahun, tetapi mereka? 3 hari sudah bagaikan penelitian yang lama sekali. Ini membuat Aiji sedikit merasa bodoh dan terhina, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun soal ini.

"tapi.. data kalian benar-benar lengkap ya.. aku heran kenapa kalian tidak bisa menangkap mereka"

"eh? Kau percaya kami bisa menangkap mereka?"

"what? Tentu saja! Kalian ini benar-benar unik! Apa yang menahan kalian menyimpan keahlian kalian sebenarnya?"

"kata seorang jenius yang mengatakan orang lain jenius" bisik Aiji dengan senyumnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "did you say something?" tanya Leda yang masih berfokus pada rokok dan rekamannya.

"ah.. tidak.. perasaan mu saja, want some coffee?"

"with creamer and lot of sugar"

"poor boy" kata Hizaki setelah menyentuh dan memperhatikan lukisan itu. "ia menyayangi keluarga dan temannya" kata Hizaki lagi dengan wajah sedihnya. "apakah anda tahu bagaimana orangnya Hizaki-san?" tanya Maya dan kali ini Hizaki menggeleng. "dia terlalu gelap, aku sampai takut membayangkannya. Tidak, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya sama sekali. Yang aku tahu ia mengidap depresi dan menyalurkannya lewat sini. My.. jejaknya bersih sekali, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat apapun di sini... hanya lukisannya yang benar-benar menunjukkan siapa dirinya" kata Hizaki lagi dan Maya hanya melongo mendengarnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa kata orang ini.

"memang.. arti lukisannya.. apa?"

"dia membenci tuhan tentu saja.. kepala Jesus Christ yang sedang di pegang oleh iblis, bagaikan ia ingin membunuh tuhan saja... korbannya adalah orang-orang bertangan kotor seperti bapak gendut ini.. dia membenci mereka, dia membenci tuhan yang tidak adil padanya.. aku rasa itu... jika anak ini ada di depanku pasti aku akan mengajarkan kalau hidup itu indah. Buktinya saja ia sangat menyayangi teman dan keluarganya.. tetapi itu saja tidak cukup untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.." jelas Hizaki, matanya berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan itu, bagaikan mengenang masa lalu. "Hizaki-san, daijobu?"

"ah.. wari wari.. aku tidak apa-apa, apakah kau tahu bagaimana cara pembunuhannya Mayaa-tan?" tanya Hizaki sambil menghapus air matanya yang sedikit jatuh.

"tentu saja di bius di kuliti dan di jadikan kantung" jelas Maya tanpa berpikir panjang dan menatap Hizaki dengan datar. "anything else?"

"eh?"

"kau mengetahui sesuatu kan Mayaa-tan? Katakan saja, jangan sungkan" Maya menggaruk tengkuknya, ia menunduk dan melihat kantung kulit yang belum di bongkar itu. "orang ini... pelakunya... menggunakan bahan kimia lagi" jelas Maya dengan ragu dan Hizaki mengangguk sebagai tanda untuk menyemangatinya.

"tapi.. bahan kimia yang aneh... aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, tidak seperti kulit yang di beri silikon, ini di celupkan, ke dalam sesuatu yang... tidak seharusnya ada dan tidak boleh ada.. i wonder what is it... the texture is different, the color and the flexibility"

"kau suka kimia?"

"e-eh? Se-sedikit.."

"ambil saja sample nya dan teliti"

"huh? Apa!? Ta-tapi-"

"Screw him. Ambil dan tunjukkan hasilnya!" seru Hizaki dengan senyum manisnya dan Maya hanya teriak tanda terkejut dengan kata-kata Hizaki.

"mereka monster" kata Aoi dengan setres, ia melemparkan setumpuk kertas di depan Reita yang sedang menulis beberapa dokumen di meja kerjanya, lelaki bernose-band itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Aoi yang menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini, lelaki itu mengambil tumpukkan kertas itu dan men-scan nya, satu kata demi kata ia baca dan matanya melebar dengan semakin membaca itu.

"mereka sudah tahu ciri-ciri Kai!? Apa-apaan ini!? Dan ini!? Mereka tahu tentang Ruki!? Apa!? Cara pembakarannya juga!? What the fuck is this shit!?" tanya Reita dengan tidak percaya, baru saja ia mencoba Murasame beberapa jam yang lalu dan stress nya sedikit terangkat.

"kata seorang monster meneriakkan mosnter.. apa-apaan kau Aoi.. memang kenapa kalau mereka tahu ciri-ciriku? Seperti aku tidak bisa menyamar saja" kata Kai yang masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Reita dan membaca informasi Aoi. "heh.. tidak apa-apa kalau soal begini saja.. like hell.. mereka akan semakin bingung dengan hilang di tengah jalan, aku yakin itu" kata Kai dengan tenang dan Reita menghela nafas lega. "if you say so, tapi jangan sampai ketahuan, aku sendiri yang akan membunuh kalian jika itu sampai terjadi" katanya sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Reita-san" alis mata Reita langsung menaik begitu namanya di panggil oleh suara berat yang lembut itu.

"Reita is okay, Ruki. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu" kata Reita sambil menaruh pen nya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum melihat Ruki yang masuk ke ruangannya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan berjalan ke depan Reita.

"jadi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu hari ini?" tanya Reita dengan tenang, sebenarnya, anak ini sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, dari kecil ia sudah mengurusnya, walaupun sebenarnya usia mereka tidak terlalu jauh beda.

"aku mau keluar bertemu Uruha" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "aku masih heran, kenapa Taka-chan menghormati Reita dan aku tidak" keluh Kai pada Aoi yang sedang berdiri di samping Aoi. "it's not of your business Kai" kata lelaki chibi pirang itu dengan kasar dan membuat Kai semakin memanyunkan bibirnya, perlakuannya beda sekali saat ia sedang bicara dengan Reita.

"knock it off you two.. seperti baru kenal saja" kata Aoi yang menghidupkan rokok ke sekiannya pagi ini, Ruki mendengus pada Kai dan menunjukkan jari tengahnya, membuat orang yang menerima itu semakin marah.

"kalau saja kau tidak imut dan bukan temanku akan aku bakar tempat tidur mu saat kau tidur" kata Kai dengan penuh amarah membara, tetapi si chibi tetap tidak menghiraukannya dan berbalik pada Reita. "jadi?"

"granted, silahkan kau panggil Shou untuk mengantarmu" kata Reita dan lelaki itu mengangguk ia mengangkat tangannya seperti minta high-five, dan Reita dengan senang hati mengangkat tangannya dan mengayunkan tangannya ke depan, tetapi kedua tangan yang berbeda itu berbelok saat akan saling bersentuhan, lalu Ruki menoleh ke arah Aoi yang sudah mengangkat tangannya dan mereka melakukan high-five tanpa bersentuhan itu lagi, begitu pula dengan Kai, lalu Ruki keluar.

"i'm off" serunya dari luar. "ya, hati-hati" teriak Kai yang sedang bergelayutan pada Aoi, lelaki berambut hitam itu terlihat terganggu dengannya. "Kai.. kau berat tahu"

"dan kau juga" kata Kai yang semakin menimpa badan Aoi yang tidak terlalu berotot seperti dirinya. "oh, Rei-chan, sebaiknya jangan kau permasalahkan soal Purgation, kami akan mengurusnya, kau urus bisnis saja seperti biasa" kata Kai lagi dan Reita mengangguk.

"i knoz" kata Reita dengan malas dan terus menulis surat-surat yang ia perlukan nanti. Ia merasa Aoi dan Kai sudah keluar dari kantornya, tempat itu menjadi senyap sekali, hanya ada suara goretan penanya di atas kertas itu, saat dia sendiri seperti ini, ia selalu mengingat sepasang mata berwarna lain itu, begitu terang dan mencekam, eksotis dan mempesona, dengan bingkai mata yang tegas serta jiwa yang kuat seperti itu siapa yang bisa melupakan sorot mata itu? Belum lagi halus dan lembutnya kulit sang pemilik mata, renyah tawanya yang membuat hati tenang, tutur katanya yang tegas dan sopan, ia benar-benar sempurna di mata Reita, membuatnya menginginkan gadis itu.

"what the hell am i thinking of?" tanya Reita pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, gadis itu telah merasukki kepalanya, ia kurang bisa berkonsentrasi sekarang. Ia harus segera mendapatkannya di tangannya atau ia semakin gila. Reita menghela nafas dan berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu ia berjalan keluar kantornya setelah mengambil sebuah katana dan pisau belati. Ia harus mengeksekusi orang-orang yang di anggap tidak berguna hari ini.

"jadi, ini gambaran kasar si pembakar itu?" tanya GACKT yang melihat sketsa seorang lelaki yang tanpa mata, lelaki itu kurang lebih seperti Kai, bentuk wajah dan hidung serta mulutnya hampir sama. "Benar" jawab Hizaki. Sudah 2 hari berikutnya sejak itu, mereka telah berencana bertemu dan membagikan hasil yang mereka dapat.

"tapi kami menemukan pak penjaga Robert yang melakukan dan memasang pembakaran ini" kata Leda yang menaruh sebuah kertas berisikan gambar cctv dan data tentang orang yang mereka temukan.

"sudah kalian tanya?" Tanya Hyde dan mereka menggeleng. "are? Bukankah dia juga korban kebakaran" kata GACKT dan mata Aiji membulat. "jadi. Orang ini siapa? Hanya dia yang menyerupai ciri-cirinya" kata Aiji dengan heran. "pasti itu orang yang menyamar, si pembakar memiliki perlengkapan yang tidak kalah dengan kita" kata Violet yang memperhatikan gambar itu, jika di lihat memang benar-benar mirip. Tetapi orang yang di sebut ini sudah mati, tidak mungkin dia melancarkan aksi bunuh diri. "dan kita kembali menjadi kurang dari 50% dalam kasus ini" kata Hizaki yang menghela nafas panjang, lama-lama kulitnya bisa keriput jika terus seperti ini.

"tolong buka kan rekaman cctv-nya" perintah GACKT dan Aiji langsung menuruti perintahnya, ia membuka bagian di mana Robert bekerja, GACKT menautkan kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan gerak gerik orang itu.

"penyamarannya hebat, bahkan gerak-geriknya seperti orang tua, tapi sayang, pak Robert tidak berjalan tertatih seperti itu, dia memang sudah berumur, tetapi ia tidak lemah" ungkap GACKT dan 2 hacker itu menghela nafas panjang.

"tidak ada orang mencurigakan menurut para saksi, triknya sudah terungkap.. tapi orangnya.." gumam Violet yang menunduk.

"kita akan mencari orang yang berciri-ciri sama untuk hal ini, aku akan segera menyebarkan pasukkan untuk mencari, kalian juga termasuk" jelas GACKT dan mereka semua mengangguk. Lalu mereka membuka folder baru.

"seperti biasa, Nobody hanya sedikit" kata GACKT dengan senyum miris melihat informasi yang menyangkut soal Nobody, pembunuh berantai ini seperti menggunakan sesuatu untuk menutupi jejaknya. Tetapi selalu meninggalkan remah juga.

"hm? Apa ini?" tanya Violet yang membaca sekali lagi file itu, ia mengerutkan dahinya dan secara perlahan raut wajahnya menjadi sangat terkejut, sekali lagi ia membaca huruf-huruf itu satu-persatu, mencerna semua katanya.

"aku... tidak tahu kalau benda seperti itu ada!" serunya yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "jadi ini cairan bio yang bisa membuat manusia-manusia itu menjadi patung? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Maya?" tanya GACKT yang terus membaca laporan dari Maya, sedangkan orang itu hanya tersenyum canggung saja, tidak menyangka kalau mereka semua terutama inspekturnya menerimanya.

"ya-yah.. saya pikir tim investigasi sudah cukup saja.."

"sudah aku bilang, screw them, dan gunakan metodemu, lupakan yang kau pelajari di sekolah itu. Ini bukan sekolah, tapi realita yang kejam" kata Hizaki sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Maya dengan pelan, kali ini Maya duduk di sebelah Hizaki.

"lakukan penelitian lebih lanjut agen, aku akan memberimu izin memakai lab kita. Kita sangat membutuhkan ini, dari mana asalnya dan apa yang bisa menetralisirnya, bisa-bisa ini di jadikan senjata ampuh bagi mereka." Perintah GACKT dan Maya mengangguk dengan mantap, senyum nya mengembang hingga menunjukkan salah satu dimplenya yang dalam itu. "yokatta ne?" tanya Hizaki dan ia mengangguk dengan senang. "ya. Terimakasih Hizaki-san"

"menurut saya pembuat cairan ini sama dengan orang yang membuat gas itu" kata Violet dan mereka semua melihat ke arahnya.

"gas itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal... sama seperti cairan bio ini" katanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya, ia memperhatikan kata-kata itu lagi, dan di kepalanya hanyalah kesimpulan itu lagi.

"jadi Nobody dan Suzuki berhubungan juga, core dari jalan mereka melakukan ini ada 1, ada 1 membackup mereka juga"

"jadi kita menghadapi 5 orang Suzuki yang gila sekaligus. You gotta be shitting me" ungkap Hyde yang headdesk karena stress, sedangkan Violet hanya diam, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari kasus-kasus ini. Satu keluarga mati karena kelalaian mereka, di tambah dengan orang-orang yang ada di kantor itu adalah rekan-rekannya juga. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus berlanjut.

"orang ini pengidap depresi?" tanya GACKT dengan heran dan Hizaki mengangguk. "ia sangat tidak tertolong menurutku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana orang itu bentuknya, aku tidak menemukan sidik jari, keringat, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengannya" jelas Hizaki dan GACKT mengangguk sebentar. "kasihan sekali anak itu" bisik Hizaki lagi, Leda menyadari kegundahan partnernya, ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Hizaki dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh lelaki lollita itu, dan mengelus lengannya.

"setidaknya ada peningkatan dalam kasus ini, terima kasih semua" kata GACKT yang mengusap matanya, ia benar-benar stress dengan 3 kasus sekaligus.

"tunggu, bagaimana dengan SRM?" tanya Maya dan mereka semua terdiam. "nihil" kata Violet dengan pelan, dan ekspresi Maya terlihat kecewa mendengarnya. "aku akan memecahkan masalah ini, tenang saja" kata GACKT dan mereka mengangguk saja.

"okay, you are dismissed. Kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing" kata GACKT yang berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

"well, i guess that's it" kata Hyde yang hendak berdiri dan di ikuti yang lain. "wait a minute" kata Violet tiba-tiba dan mereka semua melihatnya dengan heran.

"sudah berapa hari ini?" tanya Leda pada Hizaki dengan jengkel, lelaki cantik itu sedang ada di kantornya bersama yang lain, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tetapi mereka memutuskan untuk tetap di situ, dan berencana keluar bersama-sama.

"7 hari" jawab Hizaki singkat dan mereka semua menghela nafas panjang. Violet sudah pulang dari tadi setelah jam kantornya selesai, ia akan terus mendekam diri di rumah kecuali ada panggilan kejadian dari GACKT.

"dia butuh istirahat, kulitnya semakin pucat dan tubuhnya semakin kurus" kata Hizaki pelan, lelaki cantik itu memainkan rok gaunnya dan menghela nafas lagi, 7 hari sudah Violet mendekam di rumah dan meneliti semua data yang mereka berikan, karena kasus ini, anak itu merasa semakin bersalah, dan merasa harus bertanggung jawab. Ia sangat ingin segera memusnahkan Suzuki, karena alasan pribadi dan juga publik. Tetapi dia benar-benar telah memaksakan dirinya, tentu saja, mereka membantu Violet, tetapi hanya kemampuan analisis anak itu yang bisa membuat segalanya jelas.

"kalau ada perkembangan masih bagus, tetapi ini sama sekali tidak ada" kata Leda yang membuka salah satu halaman di monitornya, ia menerima e-mail baru.

"huh? Foto para Suzuki? Mau di apakannya lagi foto-foto tidak jelas ini?" tanya Leda dengan malas, dengan segera ia mengirimkan permintaannya itu, kalau tidak gadis itu akan datang kepadanya dengan sebuah pistol.

"apakah ia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyde khawatir, ia mencoba untuk membantu Violet dalam memeriksa semua dokumennya, tetapi gadis itu hanya mempersilahkannya saat jam kerja saja.

"kalau ia segera memecahkan masalahnya tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau terus seperti ini aku rasa akan semakin buruk, ia terlalu terpukul" kata Hizaki sambil memegang pipinya dan berwajah sedih.

"kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi, mungkin ia akan kembali seperti biasa, kau tahu kan.. kegagalan yang beruntun itu sangat menyebalkan" kata Aiji dan mereka semua mengangguk tanda setuju.

"selamat malam Reita" Hizaki menyapa Reita yang tidak sengaja ia lihat sedang duduk dan berbincang dengan bartendernya, sang lelaki pirang itu menoleh dan terkejut mendapat Hizaki, Leda, Aiji, Maya serta Hydee bersama-sama datang ke barnya.

"Hizaki-san, Leda-san. Selamat malam, apa yang membawa kalian ramai-ramai seperti ini ke sini?" kata Reita dengan tenang, ia memperhatikan dengan seksama teman-teman yang mereka bawa itu, sudah pasti ia pernah bertemu dengan para enforcers itu, terutama Hyde, berkali-kali ia hampir mati karena dia, walaupun itu tanpa sepengetahuan Hyde sendiri.

"yaah... ngumpul saja sih" kata Leda yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping Reita.

"oh.. apakah mereka rekan kerjamu?" tanya Reita dan lelaki cantik itu mengangguk saja. "Maya, Aiji dan Hyde" kata Leda memperkenalkan mereka "dan ini Reita" katanya lagi Reita memberi mereka senyum ramah yang di balas dengan anggukkan dari mereka bertiga.

"lihat, semuanya jadi tampak tegang" bisik Hyde pada Aiji yang sudah merasakan kalau identitas mereka sudah di ketahui. "biar saja, pura-pura tidak tahu saja" kata Aiji sambil meminum minumannya dengan santai.

"ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Violet? Aku mendengar darinya ia tidak begitu baik karena ada beberapa krisis di perusahaan" kata Reita dan Hizaki mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "ah, jadi kalian saling berhubungan? Aku tidak tahu.." katanya sambil tertawa kecil, minumannya telah datang dan tanpa pikir panjang ia menenggak minuman berwarna amber itu, hingga hampir habis.

"sepertinya kau juga dalam kondisi buruk" kata Reita dengan kerutan di dahinya, ia dapat melihat Leda tertawa lagi dan mengangguk. "you have no idea dude, bahkan Violet membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah dan aku membawa rumahku ke kantorku" kata Leda dengan tawa ringan, Reita terdiam mendengarnya, jadi yang dikatakan oleh Kai benar, prediksinya benar-benar tepat, mereka terhenti di tengah jalan. Well, dia juga sudah menduga hal ini sebenarnya.

"Reita –san, kau aneh" kata Hizaki yang setengah mabuk, Leda menoleh dan menatap lelaki berambut keriting itu dengan pasrah. "Hizaki, kau minum terlalu banyak lagi"

"2 botol dalam 5 menit Leda. Rekor baru" kata Hyde yang memegang 2 botol kosong bir, Leda menganga dan menepuk jidatnya. "matamu kosong, apakah kau tidak punya kekasih? Aahhh.. jangan-jangan kau terlalu banyak memakai topeng? Itu tidak baik Reita-san, jadi dirimu seutuhnya saja.. jangan sakit diam-diam, kalau sakit sebaiknya sebarkan saja, biar para dokter menemukan obatnya" kata Hizaki yang sudah mabuk dan terkekeh pelan, Reita membelalakkan matanya, apa maksud lelaki cross-dress ini?

"aku tidak bisa menebakmu, rasanya kau bagaikan pencuri dan pembunuh itu, siapa nama si sialan itu? SRM?" tanya Hizaki lagi dan tubuh Reita terasa kaku semua mendengar itu, apa-apaan orang ini? Ia merasa amarahnya semakin memuncak mendengar racauan orang ini, rasa panik mulai merambat ke tubuhnya. "ah.. tapi tidak mungkin ya.. Reita-san orang yang ramah, tidak mungkin itu terjadi~ Leda~ sejak kapan kau menjadi banyak? Apa kau membuat kloning mu?" kali ini Leda menghela nafas panjang dan menggeleng saja, ia tersenyum canggung pada Reita.

"maaf, dia memang begini kalau mabuk, jangan hiraukan perkataannya" kata Ledan dan Reita mengangguk dengan kaku dan memaksakan senyumnya, ia tidak bisa menghiraukan kata-kata yang hampir semuanya benar begitu saja, kan?

"aku harus segera pergi, temanku memanggilku" kata Reita yang melihat jam tangannya dan turun dari bangku. Ia tersenyum pada para enforcer itu dan melambaikan tangannya. "see you around guys" katanya dan berjalan cepat keluar. Ia butuh membunuh budak kualitas rendah lagi malam ini.

Violet masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas kasusnya, sudah sekitar 2 minggu atau lebih. ia telah membaca setiap kata hingga ia telah mengingatnya di luar kepala, ia memperhatikan setiap foto korban dan TKP dengan seksama, bahkan ia menggunakan komputernya untuk menzoom gambar, tetapi tidak ada yang ia ketahui, semuanya sempurna tertutupi dan tersembunyikan. Sudah 2 minggu ini ia tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup, ia terus membuka matanya, bahkan dengan berbagai cara, pil, minuman, dan makanan berenergi untuk membuat dirinya tetap terjaga, kadang ia keluar, kembali ke TKP untuk memeriksa, tetapi hasilnya nihil juga.

Ia menghela nafas dan memijat kepalanya sedikit, sakit kepala mulai melandanya lagi, dengan cepat ia mengambil satu botol kecil berisi pil-pil kecil di dalam laci meja kerjanya, mengambil 2 buah pil itu dan menelannya tanpa air. Ia menghela nafas kembali dan menutup matanya.

Ia juga telah memeriksa foto-foto yang mempunyai isu kalau itu adalah anggota keluarga Suzuki yang sama sekali hampir tidak pernah terlihat, tetapi yang ia lihat hanyalah orang yang keluar dari sedan hitam dengan topi hitam, kacamata hitam dan masker, atau kadang slayer , bagaimana ia bisa mengidentifi kasinya? Kadang ada juga lelaki tegap berambut coklat,tetapi banyak orang seperti itu di keluarga Suzuki ternyata. Jadi ia tidak bisa memastikan yang mana, wajah mereka selalu di tutupi.

"you" ia tersentak mendengar suara berat yang ada di depannya ia melihat Leda dan Hizaki beridiri di depannya dengan pandangan marah, membuatnya bingung. "what do you want?" tanyanya dengan kasar, sungguh ia tidak perlu meladeni permintaan mereka sekarang.

"kau perlu refreshing" kata Hizaki dengan tegas dan Violet memutar bola matanya lalu menatap mereka dengan menantang. "no, i don't need"

"you need it" kata Leda yang langsung menarik tangan Violet dengan kuat sekali. "what? Hey! Let go of me!" seru Violet yang berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi Hizaki mendorongnya dengan kuat, hingga ia kewalahan menghadapi mereka berdua sekaligus, terutama di kondisi seperti ini, Leda membuka pintu dan menarik Violet keluar rumahnya dan Hizaki membuang sepasang sepatu, tas dan jacket kepada Violet yang merintih kesakitan di atas lantai lorong apartemennya.

"jangan kembali setelah pikiranmu jernih dan refresh!" seru mereka dan membanting pintu Violet di depan wajahnya lalu menguncinya. Gadis itu berdiri dan menggedor pintu itu sambil berteriak untuk di bukakan pintu, tetapi yang ia dengar kali ini hanyalah music rock koleksinya yang di hidupkan 2 lelaki cantik itu dengan kuat.

Gadis bermata ungu itu menghela nafas, tidak ada cara lain selain menuruti permintaan mereka, pertama-tama ia membuka tasnya, dan menemukan sepasang kontak lens, lalu memakainya, ia juga memakai jacket dan sepatunya terlebih dahulu, setelah ia menyisir rambutnya dan memakai bedak sedikit di lorong itu, ia keluar apartemennya berjalan kaki.

Ia sudah berjalan di kota ini selama beberapa menit, berhenti di beberapa toko yang menarik perhatiannya, tetapi tetap saja ia masih belum merasa tenang, ia butuh ketenangan sekarang, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia menyusuri jalan yang menuju sebuah taman kecil yang jarang di kunjungi orang.

Begitu ia sampai ia sedikit terkejut melihat seorang lelaki pendek memakai hoodie coklat tua yang menutupi wajahnya, ia sedang duduk di kursi taman yang ada di bawah pohon, mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia berjalan ke vending machine dan membeli minuman dingin lalu duduk di sebelah lelaki itu.

"hei" sapanya melihat lelaki yang terus menunduk itu, ia menyadari kalau ia memiliki kulit putih pucat, ia bertanya dalam hati sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu matahari. "hari yang cerah ya" sambungnya dan tidak ada jawaban, Violet tetap diam juga, selang berapa menit di dalam kediaman yang tidak nyaman akhirnya Violet angkat bicara lagi.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku sedang jalan-jalan karena teman-temanku menyuruhku" masih saja lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apapun, yang ada ia menggeser posisi duduknya dan menjauh dari Violet. "hei, aku sedang bicara denganmu di sini"

"tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk bicara denganku" terdengar balasan dari lelaki itu membuat gadis itu sedikit marah, tetapi ia tidak menyerah, karena ia juga sedang bosan. Ia menggeser duduknya dan mendekati lelaki itu.

"kenapa kau tidak mau berbicara denganku?"

"ti-tidak ada alasan khusus, pergi sana" usir lelaki itu yang menggeliat tidak nyaman karena dari tadi Violet menatapnya dengan penuh penasaran seperti itu. "kenapa aku harus pergi? Inikan bukan taman milikmu"

"kalau begitu menjauh"

"hei, jangan begitu" kata Violet yang mencolek tangannya dan seketika lelaki itu tersentak dan terperanjat kaget, hoodie yang ia gunakan terbuka dan gadis itu terkesiap melihat wajah kekanakkan yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan suara berat dan lembutnya, ia juga memiliki rambut pirang. "don't touch me!" serunya dengan wajah yang sangat marah. Dan Violet melihatnya dengan agak terkejut. "kenapa? Aku hanya menyentuhmu sedikit" katanya sambil mencolek lelaki itu lagi dan ia berteriak sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menjauh.

"aku bilang jangan sentuh aku! Pergi sana!" teriaknya dengan ketakutan, dan Violet langsung beridiri membuatnya tersentak kaget dan semakin menjauh. "poke" katanya dengan pelan dan lelaki itu merintih ketakutan lalu menjauh, tetapi Violet mendekatinya, ia benar-benar kehilangan akalnya hari ini hingga tega menjahili orang ini.

"poke" katanya lagi sambil mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya yang di lihat lelaki itu dengan pandangan horror, ia bahkan hampir menangis. "a-apa yang kau lakukan!? Hentikan!" teriaknya yang terus menjauh, dan sebuah ide muncul di kepala Violet, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggerak-gerakkan jarinya secara tidak wajar, membuat lelaki itu semakin ketakutan hingga ia bisa melihat air mata akan keluar dari ujung matanya.

"POKE!" teriak Violet yang hendak berlari mendekatinya sambil merentangkan tangannya ke depan.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!" teriak lelaki itu sambil berlari ke luar taman dengan kecepatan penuh. Dan Violet melihatnya dengan heran. "apa salahnya dengan menyentuh dia sedikit? Aneh" katanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia keluar lapangan dan celingak-celinguk, bingung mau ke mana.

"REITAAA!" teriak Ruki di lorong rumah besar itu, ia berlari menuju pintu kantor Reita yang tidak jauh dari sana dan membukanya dengan kasar hingga pintu itu terbanting ke dinding, menyebabkan Reita melompat terkejut bersama Aoi dan Takeru yang ada di sana.

"Ru-Ruki ada-" "aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau keluar lagi! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan wanita gila itu lagi! Tolong aku! Tolong aku Reita-san! Dia menyeramkan!" racau Ruki yang menarik-narik kemeja Reita hingga ia terguncang-guncang.

"Ruki, tenang dulu katakan pada kami apa yang terjadi" kata Aoi yang berusaha menenangkan temannya, itu dan ia tersentak kaget begitu melihat mata berair Ruki yang melihatnya dengan pandangan sedih. Lelaki kecil itu melepaskan Reita dan menangis tersedu-sedu. "ta-tadi, ada seorang perempuan" katanya di tengah-tengah tangisannya lalu tiba-tiba saja tangisannya semakin mejadi-jadi, Reita menghela nafas dan membenarkan bajunya, lalu mengambil segelas air mineral serta sebuah pill dan memberinya pada Ruki.

"kau minum ini dulu dan tenangkan dirimu" perintahnya, Ruki menerima air dan pil itu lalu meminumnya, selang berapa menit akhirnya ia kembali diam dan tenang. Ia mengambil sebuha kursi kayu dan duduk di samping Reita.

"tadi aku ke taman" ia memulai ceritanya, Aoi mengangguk lalu mendeham pelan. "lalu?" tanyanya.

"Ada seorang perempuan, dia orang dari Purgation, teman Reita-san"

"Violet? Apa yang ia lakukan di situ?"

"aku tidak tahu, katanya ia berjalan-jalan karena temannya menyuruhnya"

"lalu, apa yang ia lakukan padamu?"

"ia menyentuhku" kata Ruki dengan lemah dan airmatanya seperti akan keluar lagi, ia terisak seidikit dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada ujung bajunya. "ia bahkan menyentuhku berulang-ulang sambil mengatakan 'poke poke' ia bahkan menggerakkan tangannya dengan aneh di depanku dan berteriak seperti ia akan menyentuhku" katanya dan kembali menangis lagi, sedangkan Reita termangu mendengarnya? Violet? Si wanita dengan sifat profesional itu mengusili Ruki? Dan bahkan Ruki tidak bisa melawan? Bagaimana bisa?

"tidak apa-apa Ruki, aku akan mengingatkannya nanti. Kau tidak perlu takut" Reita berusaha menenangkan Ruki, dan lelaki kecil itu hanya mengangguk saja dan terisak lagi.

"apa-apaan gadis itu?" tanya Aoi yang menemukan kejadian ini lucu, baru pertama kali Ruki lari dari orang yang akan menyentuhnya, biasa ia akan mengenyahkan orang itu dengan tatapannya atau teriakkannya, tetapi sepertinya gadis ini berhasil menakut-nakuti Ruki. Lalu ponsel Reita berdering, ia melihat nomor itu dan tersenyum. "Ruki, bisa berhenti menangis sebentar? Violet menelepon" katanya tetapi mendengar nama itu Ruki langsung terlihat ketakutan dan makin merengek. "jika kau tidak diam aku akan memanggilnya ke sini" ancam Reita dengan serius dan barulah Ruki menutup mulutnya dan diam, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang memohon kepada Reita agar tidak melakukan itu.

"Good" kata Reita dan mengangkat teleponnya. "Hallo?"

"ah. Reita? Kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak... ada apa?"

"bisa kau temani aku jalan-jalan siang ini? Leda tidak membiarkan aku masuk rumahku sendiri" kata Violet dengan nada sedih tetapi manja, membuat Reita tersenyum dan berpikir betapa manisnya suaranya. "tentu saja, dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Reita dan ia mengangguk setelah Violet memberitahu di mana ia sekarang. "baiklah, aku akan ke sana beberapa menit lagi" katanya lalu ia merasa seseorang menarik lengan bajunya, dan saat ia menoleh ia melihat Ruki dengan raut wajah merengut.

"oh, dan Violet"

"ya?"

"apakah kau tadi bertemu dengan pemuda pirang yang terlihat seperti anak-anak?"

"huh? Pemuda pirang?"

"ya, di taman ujung jalan, ia tidak suka di sentuh"

"eh? Kau kenal dia?"

"dia adikku" dan Violet terdiam mendengarnya, orang yang baru ia jahili itu adalah adik Reita, orang yang menarik perhatiannya beberapa minggu ini. Lelaki aneh itu adalah adik Reita yang super ramah, baik, perhatian dan keren? Mendengar hening di telepon Reita, Ruki tersenyum puas, pasti wanita gila itu malu setengah mati.

"aaaa! Ma-maaf! A-a-apa ia masih menangis?" tanya Violet dengan khawatir, ia malu sekali, pasti Reita sedang marah padanya. Lelaki itu tertawa renyah. "tidak apa-apa, ia masih menangis tadi. Ia memang seru untuk di jahili, tetapi tolong jangan di ulangi, ia sangat benci itu" katanyaa dengan tegas, dan dari tempat lain Violet mengangguk dengan takut.

"ba-baiklah.. maaf ya.. aku tidak tahu" katanya, "berikan ponselmu" bisik Ruki dan Reita langsung memberinya, lelaki itu menempelkan benda tipis itu ketelinganya dan mendeham kuat.

"hey bitch" katanya dengan penuh percaya diri. Dan rasanya mendengar suara itu Violet langsung kenal dengan siapa. "ah.. anda adik Reita ya? Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi, aku hanya heran saja kenapa kau tidak mau di sentuh"

"it's none of your business okay bitch? And i won't forgive you for that. you made a fool of me" omel Ruki dengan kesal dan rasanya Violet menyesal meminta maaf padanya.

"poke" katanya dengan suara yang seram, menyebabkan Ruki berteriak dan melemparakan handphone Reita yang berharga itu.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : DISORDER HEAVEN**

**Chapter : 5/?**

**Author : Shiro-Rukichii or Shiro Usagi or Shiro_Usachii**

**Genre : romance, sci-fi, friendship, angst, tragedy, crime, gore, comedy crack**

**Warnings : language, abal dan gaje, typo everywheeerrreee, a wee bit of Yaoi, bloody hell of goreness, blood, dan beberapa gangguan jiwa. **

**Rating : M**

**Pairing/characters : Reita aka Suzuki Akira(The GazettE)/Violet Fragnance (OC), Ruki aka Matsumoto Takanori (The GazettE), Uruha or Takashima Kouyou (The GazettE), Aoi or Shiroyama Yuu (The GazettE), Kai or Uke Yutaka (The GazettE), Miyavi (solo), Hizaki (Versailles or Jupiter), Leda (DELUHI), GACKT (solo), Kamijou (Versailles), Sujk (DELUHI), Takeru (SuG), Shinpei (SuG), Maya (LM.C), Aiji (LM.C) and many more of Vi-Kei's artsists**

**Disclaimer : aku Cuma punya cerita ama konsepnya sama OC ._.v yang lain bukan punyaku, begitu pula perusahan besar kendaraan Suzuki, dan para J-rockernya**

**Synopsis : people call it Tragedy, but for them, that's the true mask of Fate.**

**Comment : banyak adegan ROMANTIS lagi! xD karena gak ada ide, jadinya gini.. XD tapi,please enjoy ^^**

**Summer: wkwkwk.. iya, si Violet lagi seturesu. Jadi tanpa ia sadari dia udah ngeganggu anak orang XD**

**Nyehe... kan gak enak serius" terus... ntar keriputan :p**

Reita turun dari mobilnya, setelah perang kecil dengan Ruki yang memohon atau lebih tepatnya memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah, melakukan pekerjaannya yang itu-itu saja, agar tidak menemui gadis yang memenuhi kepalanya berminggu-minggu ini. Tentu saja Reita tidak mau mengalah, bagaimanapun juga ia ingin bertemu dengan wanita ini dan mendengarkan kenapa ia bisa sampai menjahili Ruki, atau lebih tepatnya, ia hanya ingin bertemu dirinya saja, sesuatu yang aneh meluap-luap dari dalam tubuhnya jika mengingat gadis itu.

Reita menjalarkan pandangannya ke segala arah cafe itu, Violet memintanya bertemu di sebuah cafe populer yang berada di sekitar departement store pusat kota Tokyo, ia melihat satu meja demi satu meja di cafe outdoor itu, dan akhirnya ia menemukan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang duduk sambil mengaduk jusnya yang tinggal setengah itu, melihat pemandangan ini, Reita tersenyum dan berjalan dengan mantap menuju orang itu.

"selamat siang" sapanya yang langsung duduk begitu saja di sebah bangku kosong yang ada meja itu. Violet terbuyar dari lamunannya karena suara lembut dan berat milik Reita, ia tersenyum begitu melihat wajah tampan yang di hiasi senyum super milik lelaki ini.

"selamat siang"

"maaf membuatmu menunggu, ada masalah kecil tadi"

"ah... tidak apa-apa. Maaf atas kelakuanku terhadap adikmu tadi, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku" kata Violet dengan penuh sesal, dan Reita sendiri dapat mengertinya, siapa juga tidak tahan untuk berbicara dengan lelaki kecil itu, bahkan ia yang hanya mendengarnya saja rasanya sudah ingin memisahkan kepala itu dari tubuhnya. Lelaki pirang itu tertawa kecil dan menggeleng pelan. "tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau boleh mengatakan apapun padanya, tapi jangan menyentuhnya" kata Reita dan Violet menghela nafas lega, ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang di pikirkan oleh lelaki aneh itu, tapi jangan sampai teman pertamanya di Tokyo membencinya.

"kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu dulu?" tanya Violet penasaran, dan Reita tahu itu adalah pertanyaan yang wajar, orang paling bodoh di dunia juga tahu, tidak ada orang yang anti di sentuh seperti Ruki, tapi apa mau dikata, begitulah dia. Lelaki itu mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "begitulah... dan ia mengalami trauma mendalam hingga sekarang" jelas Reita dan Violet meng-oh, ia tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut lagi, ia tahu itu adalah masa lalu yang sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Reita memperhatikan wajah gadis di depannya ini, jika di perhatikan, wajahnya benar-benar kacau, kantung matanya terlihat jelas, walaupun sudah di tutupi dengan riasan, tetapi Reita masih bisa melihatnya, wajahnya juga sangat pucat, ia tahu pasti gadis ini tidak istirahat dan makan dengan benar. Tetapi ia masih bisa melihat kecantikan di balik semua itu, sinar dalam dirinya tidak dapat tertutupi oleh masalah kecil seperti itu.

"Vi, are you alright? Wajahmu pucat sekali" tanya Reita dengan khawatir, Violet menghela nafas frustasi dan menyandarkan badannya, berusaha rileks. "my job is killing me" jawabnya pelan dan sekali lagi ia menghela nafas panjang. Lelaki ini tidak tega melihatnya, ia tahu dia lah penyebab orang ini kurang istirahat, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Violet telah memaksakan dirinya sejauh ini. Ia tahu kalau gadis ini tidak mendapat istirahat yang cukup, sebentar lagi ia akan tumbang.

"kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja?" tanyanya berharap gadis ini akan mengatakan ya sehingga ia bisa mengajaknya menikah langsung tanpa harus memikirkan tentang keadaan mereka yang saling bertentangan seperti sekarang. Tunggu. Menikah? Apa yang ia pikirkan!? Tidak mungkin ia mengajak orang yang belum ada 1 bulan ia kenal menikah! Dan kenapa ia jadi berpikir seperti ini? Oh shit.

"tidak ,aku tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja, aku suka pekerjaanku. Namun terkadang ini membuatku benar-benar capek" katanya, dan Reita mendeham plean, merasa agak kecewa dengan jawabannya. Ia menopang dagunya dan menatap gadis ini. "kau perlu istirahat" ungkapnya dan gadis itu mendengus pelan lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu Reita, tetapi tidak dengan kertas-kertas yang memanggilku itu. I need some peace of mind" jelas Violet dan Reita berpikir sejenak, ia harus membuat gadis ini kembali bersemangat dan mendapat istirahat yang cukup.

"ayo kita lihat-lihat sekitar saja" ajak Violet yang memakai tasnya dan hendak berdiri, tetapi tangan lelaki pirang itu menghentikan aksinya. "tunggu, hari apa ini?" tanya Reita dan gadis itu kembali duduk, lalu menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kamis, ada apa?" tanyanya heran dan Reita memasang senyum yang sangat menyilaukan, memamerkan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi. "ayo ikut aku" katanya sambil merogoh sakunya dan menaruh beberapa ribu yen di atas meja dan menarik tangan Violet dengan paksa.

"tu-tunggu dulu! Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan heran, ia mengikuti langkah pemuda ini ke arah tempat parkir, Reita menoleh dan tersenyum saja padanya. "tenang saja, kau pasti suka" katanya dan ia membukakan pintu jok depan begitu ia sampai ke mobil Ford Mustang merah, 1967 Shelby GT500 yang benar-benar menakjubkan, Violet jadi heran, sekaya apa pemuda ini?

Dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan memasang seatbeltnya, ia tidak pernah keluar dengan Reita selama ini, walaupun kadang-kadang mereka berdua merencanakannya saat ber-sms-an tetapi tidak dengan begini, di ajak pergi ke tempat yang tidak ia ketahui tujuannya bersama seoarang pemuda yang baru saja ia temui. Amankah?

"oh, dan beritahu temanmu untuk mengatakan kau tidak ada di rumah hingga besok malam" kata Reita yang menjalankan mobilnya dan gadis itu menatapnya dengan horror, ingin rasanya ia keluar dari mobil ini dan melompat kejalan, aksi yang sudah biasa ia lakukan, dan ia tidak akan ragu kalau bukan Reita yang sedang ada di sebelahnya ini.

"tenang saja, kau akan aman. Percayalah padaku" lelaki pirang itu meyakinkannya sekali lagi dan akhirnya Violet menyerah, sejauh ini dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada gadis ini, jadi ia akan mencoba mempercayainya. Dengan malas Violet mengeluarkan handphone nya dan mendial nomor Leda.

"whassup bitch?" terdengar suara Leda dan tawa Hizaki di ujung sana, sepertinya mereka masih di dalam apartemennya, dia hanya berharap agar mereka tidak membuat kekacauan di sana. "kalian tidak merenovasi apartemenku kan?" tanya Violet tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Leda, Reita menahan tawa mendengar pertanyaan gadis ini, sepertinya Leda ada di tempatnya.

Violet dapat mendengar Leda mendengus kuat dan tertawa kecil. "tidak, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa pada sarangmu" jawab Leda dan tawa Hizaki semakin kuat sehingga Violet harus menjauhkan benda kotak itu dari telinganya.

"jadi ada apa kau meneleponku? Hanya menanyakan itu saja? Apa pikiranmu sudah jernih?" tanya Leda dengan beruntun menyebabkan emosinya yang sedang naik turun itu menjadi naik lagi. "geez, aku baik-baik saja. Ok? Dan aku menelepon untuk memberitahumu kalau aku tidak akan pulang malam ini" jelasnya dan Leda mendeham.

"baik, bisa beritahu tujuanmu?"

"aku tidak tahu"

"what?" tanya Leda dengan sangat terkejut. "Reita yang mengajakku" sambungnya lagi dengan sebal dan ia sama sekali tidak mendengar jawaban dari Leda sama sekali.

"dia ada di sana?"

"Leda ingin bicara denganmu" kata Violet yang memberikan handphone nya pada lelaki itu, ia menerimanya dan menempelkan benda tipis itu di telinganya. "ya?"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Kau tidak berencana untuk memperkosa atau menculiknya kan? Kemana kalian?" Reita tertawa kecil mendengar seluruh pertanyaan dari Leda, ia benar-benar seperti ayah yang protektif sekali. "tenang saja Leda-san, aku hanya ingin membantunya, tidak ada niat buruk, kau bisa pegang perkataanku." Reita menjelaskan pada Leda dengan santai, satu tangannya dengan lihai memegang steer mobilnya.

"setidaknya beri tahu aku kalian kemana" kata Leda dengan datar, dan Reita tahu, ia sedang mengancam, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing mengenai teman gadis ini, ia hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas. "nanti akan kami beritahu, kau tenang saja, ok? Jya ne" kata Reita dan memberikan handphone nya pada Violet yang menerimanya dengan jutek, ia menyesal untuk tidak menelepon Hizaki yang pandai bermain kata, jika ia melakukan itu tadi mungkin ia akan tahu kemana tujuan mereka.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara, Reita sengaja melakukan itu untuk tidak membuat gadis ini semakin capek, ia tahu kalau sekarang orang yang duduk di sebelahnya ini sedang sangat santai, ia dapat melihat nafasnya yang teratur, dan raut wajah tenang menatap keluar jendela. Ia tidak ingin menganggu dan menghancurkan pemandangan ini, cukup diam dalam keheningan ini sudah cukup nyaman menurut mereka.

Gedung-gedung dan perumahan semakin lama semakin sedikit seiring berjalannya mobil ini, di gantikan dengan pemandangan pohon-pohon dan tanjakkan, dan lama-kelamaan Violet mengetahui tujuannya, Reita mengajaknya ke hujung Tokyo, bahkan ia merasa kalau sekarang ia sudah melewati Tokyo dan masuk ke dalam pedesaan yang di kelilingi gunung-gunung yang mejulang, di jalan yang lengang dan di kelilingi dengan pemandangan sawah hijau serta pohon-pohon rindang, dengan matahari sore yang berwarna orange menyirami mereka di dalam mobil menghangatkan keadaan, di tambah dengan angin yang berhembus dari jendela ynag terbuka dan menerpa wajah mereka, membuat keduanya merasa nyaman.

Sudah lama Reita tidak merasakan kenyamanan ini, jiwanya benar-benar tenang, untuk belasan tahun lamanya, jiwanya tenang, baru kali ini ia merasakannya, yang ia bingungkan adalah kenapa ia bisa setenang ini, ia sudah berkali-kali ke sini, bahkan ke tempat yang lebih menenangkan dan indah lainnya, tetapi ini... ia merasa telah masuk ke dalam ruangan putih di mana semuanya terlihat menyilaukan dan membuat hatinya tenang, segala pikiran negatif, ketidak amanan, darah, tubuh, lengan, otak, mata, gambaran-gambaran mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuh manusia, yang selalu ia temukan sangat hebat dan membuatnya bahagia menjadi hilang, tergantikan dengan pemandangan ini, rasa aman, nyaman, tenang, bahagia yang penuh, yang hampir tidak pernah ia rasakan sama sekali muncul di dalam hatinya.

Dan saat ia menoleh, rasanya ia tahu jawaban di balik semua pertanyaannya itu. Di sebelahnya telah duduk orang yang memancarkan aura yang kuat, membuat hatinya tenang, ia duduk dengan cahaya matahari menyinari wajah cantiknya, rambutnya melambai dengan bebas seiring angin menghembusnya, ia sangat cantik. Dan kali ini Reita menyadarinya, ia telah jatuh cinta, dari kepala ke kaki, kaki ke kepela, terjungkal saat melihat senyum indahnya, bagaikan mata itu telah membersihkan segala hal buruk yang selalu melindungi dan mengelilingi Reita. Ia tersenyum dan menghela nafas dengan lembut, ia beruntung menemukan gadis ini, walaupun takdir menjadi tragedi yang membuatnya muak, ketidak beruntugannya dengan posisinya, ia malu untuk terus mengutarakan kebohongan terus-menerus kepada gadis ini, tapi, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan, mereka menutupi jati diri masing-masing, demi mereka, karena rasanya jika membenci orang ini, bukanlah hal yang benar, bahkan di hati Reita yang tidak mengenal belas kasih itu lagi. Jauh di balik pikirannya ia tahu kebenaran akan terungkap dan akan ada adegan di mana mereka akan saling mengarahkan moncong pistol mereka, dengan mata penuh kebencian, setidaknya dari gadis ini, jangan sampai dirinya.

Violet menoleh, ia ingin berterima kasih pada lelaki ini, secara perlahan pikirannya mulai terang, ia bisa berpikir lebih jernih, mengenai kasus, yang ia putuskan untuk memikirkannya nanti, sekarang ia memandangi wajah tampan yang tegas itu, ia terlihat benar-benar dalam keadaan yang damai, tidak seperti biasa yang selalu gelisah dan tidak bisa diam, menjadi benar-benar tenang, ia melihat mata coklat itu, mata kosong yang hampir tidak bernyawa itu kini telah di hidupkan cahaya, membuatnya menjadi lebih indah, sungguh hal yang membuat harinya lebih baik. Dan tanpa ia sadari, tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh lengan kuat itu, mengelusnya dengan pelan, Reita agak terkejut dengan itu, tetapi saat ia menoleh dan menemukan sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan penuh kasih seperti itu, ia tersenyum. Menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada sandaran jok itu dan mempercepat laju mobilnya, ia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada orang ini.

Violet terus menjalarkan sentuhannya menuju tengkuk Reita, ia mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya dan bermain dengan rambut pirang itu, lalu ia menyingkirkan rambut yang mentupi wajah tampannya itu dan mengelus pipi kasarnya, mereasakan rahang kuat itu di bawah jemarinya yang menggambar gambar tidak jelas di atas permukaan kulit itu. Entah apa yang menariknya, tetapi ia langsung saja tertarik dengan orang ini, ia tahu matanya kosong, dan ia merasa perlu mengisinya.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka berhenti, di sebuah ujung bukit, di tempat yang memiliki tanah alam. Dan Violet membulatkan matanya begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya ini, horizon, sunset, ia menatap horizon itu dengan mata yang berbinar, pedesaan yang di depan matahari yang besar itu sudah bagaikan bayangan, gemercik air memancarkan cahaya orange dari jauh sana. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Inikah alasannya Reita mengajaknya kesini?

"ayo keluar" kata Reita yang membuka seatbeltnya dan keluar dari Mustang kesayangannya. Violet mengikuti langkahnya, ia duduk bagian depan mobil itu, dan lelaki berambut pirang itu di sebelahnya, menyandar di sana dengan wajah datar yang memandang matahari yang tenggelam itu.

"hebaat.. dari mana kau tahu tempat ini?" tanya Violet dengan senyum mengembang.

"saat liburan pendek atau golden week aku ke sini, sendiri atau bersama teman" jawab Reita, ia menghela nafas dan menaruh kedua tangannya di atas mobil itu dan tersenyum, ia mengingat saat dia ke sini hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan 4 orang itu, atau pertemuan rahasia saja. Tapi sekarang, ia mencari ketenangan di sini, dan ia telah mendapatkan lebih.

"berarti kau menginap di sini?"

"aku punya villa, letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat kita"

"ohh..."

"dan kita akan menginap di sana malam ini" kata Reita dan Violet mendeham pelan, tidak begitu peduli dengan pernyataan Reita tadi, ia terlalu terpengaruh dengan twilight yang mulai muncul, dan bintang yang terang.

"Eh? Menginap?" lelaki itu tertawa pelan mendengar respon terlambat dari Violet, ia mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah wajah yang sedang terperangah itu.

"tunggu, kita berdua? Di dalam satu rumah?" Reita mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "tidak ada maksud buruk, aku hanya ingin membuatmu istirahat" Reita memberitahu tujuannya sebenarnya pada Violet, gadis itu menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, lelaki ini sampai berbuat sejauh itu untuknya.

"sudah sampai sini, apa boleh buat" katanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali memandang langit yang mulai menghitam dan menunjukkan milkyway yang sangat jarang bisa ia lihat. Reita menundukkan kepalanya, melihat tangan kecil yang ada di sebelah tangannya itu, secara perlahan ia menyentuh tangan itu, menggenggamnya erat, for his dear life. Violet terkejut dengan aksi Reita, tangan besar itu benar-benar sangat erat membungkus tangannya yang sangat kecil buat lelaki itu, ia melihat Reita mengangkat tangannya, ia lihat tangan kecil itu, mengusap telapak tangannya dengan jari kasar miliknya, dan dengan mata tertutup, ia menaruh telapak tangan Violet ke atas dada sebelah kirinya, tepat di atas jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan sekarang, dan di saat tangan itu mendarat di atas dadanya, sesuatu meledak di dalam dirinya. Bagaikan bom yang sangat besar. Menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, memberinya sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan, ia bingung perasaan apa ini. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasakannya.

"Reita? Kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa?" tanya Violet dengan khawatir, ia langsung ke hadapan Reita, saat melihat satu tetes air mata membasahi pipi lelaki itu. Ada apa dengannya?

"entahlah.." jawab Reita dengan suara parau, ia terus meremas tangan Violet dengan kedua tangannya, bagaikan sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Violet dapat merasakan degup jantung Reita yang berdetak, ia membelai kepalanya, dan mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari kedua mata lelaki ini, sekarang ini, ia melihat Reita bagaikan seorang anak lelaki yang kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Begitu kecil dan lemah.

"apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Violet dengan suara lembutnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Reita yang tertutupi oleh poninya.

"aku tidak tahu..." jawab Reita dengan putus asa, ia benar-benar tidak tahu, ia bingung sekali dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang. "senang?" Reita mengangguk, "sedih?" ia mengangguk lagi, "menyesal?" dan ia mengangguk kuat. "kosong?" kali ini ia menggeleng, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Violet, dengan senyum getir dan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti.

"sesuatu muncul di dalam diriku, aku tidak tahu apa itu. Rasanya... aku bagaikan orang paling bahagia dan juga paling sedih di dunia ini" katanya dan itu adalah benar. Violet mengerutkan dahinya, apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiran Reita?

"Vi..." panggil Reita dan Violet mengangkat wajahnya, oh betapa senangnya ia melihat kedua mata coklat itu, sekarang mata coklat itu terlihat begitu bercahaya, memancarkan kebahagiaan. Dengan cepat ia tersenyum dan mendekatkan diri kepada Reita, ingin melihat mata yang hidup kembali itu dari dekat. "kau bahagia, kau tidak sial.. kau bahagia Reita! Tidakkah kau sadari itu!?" tanya Violet yang tidak bisa membendung kesenangannya lagi, ia berhasil mengisi mata itu, walaupun ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melakukan itu.

"benarkah? Kenapa aku menangis?" tanya Reita dan Violet tertawa kecil, ia mengusap kembali air mata itu. "silly you.. kadang di saat yang sangat bahagia orang akan menangis, merasa lega.." katanya dengan pelan dan Reita tersenyum kecil, ada benarnya juga perkataan gadis ini.

"Begitu..." bisiknya dan menghela nafas, berusaha untuk menghentikan air mata ini, malu rasanya jika ia berlama-lama menangsi di depan gadis ini. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi dan sudut bibirnya tertarik menjadi senyum sincere yang menenangkan hati Violet. Reita melepas tangan Violet dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh kecil itu. Memeluknya dengan erat.

"will you... will you stay by myside?" Reita berbisik padanya, ia tidak ingin sumber dari segala emosi alien yang sangat hangat ini menghilang. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan itu. Dia juga tahu yang ia rasakan dan lakukan ini adalah hal yang tabu, sangat tabu, dia tahu juga pada akhirnya mereka akan tersakiti, tapi setidaknya. Biarkan ia merasakannya. Walaupun hanya sekejap mata.

"Re-reita?" Violet sangat terkejut, tiba-tiba saja lelaki ini memeluknya, berada di pelukkannya, tidak ia sangka akan sehangat dan senyaman ini. Sensasi keamaanan yang menjanjikan, saat dia menggenggam tangannya pertama kali itu, bahkan lebih, dan lebih lagi.

"you... you filled me.. kau mengisi ku Violet, sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku telah menaruh hati padamu.." katanya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahu gadis ini, menghirup aroma khasnya yang memabukkannya. Violet merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang, Reita telah menyatakan perasaannya, mereka baru 3 kali bertemu secara langsung dan mengetahui satu sama lain dalam kurang dari 1 bulan, ia juga sangat jatuh hati pada lelaki ini, tapi amankah? Bisakah ia? Dengan posisinya sebagai agen rahasia? Akankah perasaan orang ini akan selalu seperti ini saat ia tahu apa sebenarnya dia? Monster yang di takuti para kriminal, si gadis iblis bermata ungu.

"I love you.. please.. don't leave me..." pinta Reita yang memeluknya dengan erat, Violet merasa hatinya meluluh, dari dulu ia ingin sekali memiliki orang yang bisa ia percayai, ia cintai, sekarang. Ia telah jatuh ke tangan lelaki ini, ia sudah sadar hal itu dari saat mereka bertemu, ia lakukan segala cara untuk bisa berbicara dengannya, ia habiskan malam hanya memikirkan orang ini, wajahnya terasa panas saat ia menatap wajahnya, ia merasa getaran listrik saat ia menyentuhnya, dan ia merasa aman dengan berada di pelukkannya.

"i..." Violet secara pelan melepaskan diri dari Reita, ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap Reita. "Ada apa?" tanya Reita dengan pelan, ia mengelus kepala Violet, berharap ia akan menerima perasaan Reita. Secara perlahan Violet menghela nafas, ia mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan lensanya, satu persatu, dengan kepala tertunduk. "aku harus memberitahumu ini, sebelum aku menjawabnya" bisik Violet dengan lemah, ia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas lagi, untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sekarang sangat gugup, bisa-bisa saja orang ini menganggapnya iblis juga dengan warna mata yang sangat tidak wajar ini.

"baiklah.." kata Reita yang menjatuhkan kedua tangannya dan menunggu Violet, lalu tak berapa lama wajah Violet terangkat, siring dengan kelopak matanya yang terbuka secara perlahan, menunjukkan pupil mata berwarna yang sama denga namanya. Bercahaya di tengah kegelapan ini. Bagaikan iblis yang bangkit.

Reita menatap dengan kagum mata itu, mata violet yang menarik dirinya, kedua kalinya ia melihat ini, dan tetap saja ia merasa mata ini begitu indah. Tidak pernah ia melihat mata seperti ini.

"i.. had these eyes.. since i was born, and-" "it's mesmerizing" Reita memotong perkataan Violet, ia tersenyum dan menangkup wajah kecil gadis itu, ia terperangah mendengar kata orang ini. Matanya... cantik? Mata iblis ini?

"oh god.. aku tidak tahu kalau kau melebihi apa yang kubayangkan!" seru Reita dengan tertawa kecil, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Violet, menatap mata yang tidak di lapisi oleh lensa tipis yang mentupi keindahannya itu lagi. Ia memasukki jiwa gadis ini langsung. "mesmerizing?" tanya Violet dengan perlahan dan tidak percaya, ia memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Reita.

"more than that baby.. it's more" kata Reita dengan lembut dan rasanya air mata Violet tidak terbendung lagi, tidak ia sangka ada orang yang menerima keadaan dirinya ini. Dengan cepat ia langsung memeluk Reita, dengan isakkan tangis bahagia, dan gumaman 'yes' serta 'i love you' yang di bisikkan di telinga lelaki ini. Dan membuat lelaki ini bagaikan orang paling bahagia di dunia ini, tidak peduli apa yang ia lakukan dan akan ia hadapi nanti, tetapi fakta adalah fakta, ia memberi jiwanya pada wanita yang seharusnya musuhnya ini.

"will you leave me?" tanya Reita dengan hati-hati.

"stupid. How can i leave you? When you need me, i'll be there.." dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasa lega, ia merasa beban di bahunya terangkat sedikit.

"thank you.." kata Reita dengan pelan, mereka melepaskan dekapan masing-masing dan saling memandang, tersenyum satu sama lain, dan secara perlahan, Reita menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Violet, merasakan lembut dan manisnya rasanya, membuatnya ketagihan dan menginginkan lebih. Secara perlahan bibir mereka bergerak dengan harmoni yang sensual, Reita mencumbu gadis ini dengan ganas, begitu ketagihan dengan rasa dan sensasinya, secara perlahan ia menggigit bibir bagian bawah Violet, mendapat erangan nikmat darinya dan akses untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam gua basah dan hangat milik gadis itu. Menjelajahi setiap sudutnya dan mengingatnya dalam otaknya, Violet mendesah pelan saat organ basah dan tak bertulang itu memasuki mulutnya, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Reita, meremas rambut pirang itu, dan ia sedikit terkejut saat Reita mengangkatnya dan membalikkan posisi mereka, ia sekarang berada di atas tubuh Violet yang di baringkan di atas moblinya. Ciuman mereka semakin mendalam, saliva mereka menyatu, lidah mereka menari di tengah desahan nafas yang memburu, tangan Reita memegang erat pinggul gadis ini, ia menyingkap kausnya sedikit dan mengusap tulang panggul yang muncul itu, memberikan sensasi yang nikmat bagi gadis itu dan mempererat pelukkannya.

Kebutuhan oksigen membuat mereka berdua harus menarik diri. Mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum lovingly, Reita tertawa kecil dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Violet.

"kau percaya pada takdir?" tanya Reita dan gadis itu tertawa kecil, pertanyaan yang sama saat mereka pertama bertemu. "tidak sebelum aku bertemu denganmu" dan ia memberikan jawaban yang pertama seperti milik Reita, mereka tertawa bersama dan kembali saling memandang. Di tengah-tengah kesibukkan mereka, saat mereka bagaikan kucing dan tikus, memainkan game yang selalu merugikan dan menguntungkan, Reita sebagai sang tikus dan gadis ini adalah kucingnya. Mereka masih bisa saling mencintai. Head over heels.

"Reita"

"Violet Fragnance" dan mereka bekenalan, hal yang lucu bagi mereka berdua. Membawa memori tentang kakak yang hilang dan pakaian couple, aneh.

"Fragnance? Itu nama akhirmu?" tanya Reita dan gadis itu mengangguk. Reita tersenyum dan mendeham pelan. "aku tidak memiliki nama akhir, aku besar di panti asuhan dan aku tidak mau memilih nama belakang, merepotkan" jelas Reita dan Violet tertawa lagi, ia menyibakkan poni panjang lelaki itu dan mengusap pipinya.

"that's explain everything" kata Violet dan Reita mengangguk sedikit.

"ayo.. sudah semakin larut" kata Reita yang dengan enteng mengangkat tubuh Violet, dia berteriak kecil dan tertawa riang saat Reita memutar tubuhnya, secara hati-hati ia letakkan gadis itu di jok penumpang setelah membuka pintu mobilnya, dan memasangkan seatbeltnya. Lalu segera ke kursi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya, menuju tempat tujuan selanjutnya.

"Yamazaki-san, permen anda..." seorang petugas lab milik Purgation sedang memperingatkan Maya untuk tidak memakan chupa chup kesayangannya di dalam lab yang harus selalu steril ini. "hei. Permenku tidak akan mencair dan-" sebelum Maya mengeluh soal permennya yang sedang ia makan, ia melepaskan permennya, dan tanpa sengaja lollipop itu terjatuh ke dalam larutan yang sedang ia teliti.

"i-" "holyshit! Cepat bawakan aku contoh container 5! Cepat!" seru Maya yang melihat permennya melarut dengan larutan yang ada di tabung reaksi itu. Dengan cepat staff yang sedang kebingungan itu menuruti perintahnya, ia langsung ke ruang penyimpanan dan mengambil apa yang Maya ingin kan.

"you fucking tricky head.. i knew it!" seru Maya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"yes?" GACKT sedang bersama Hyde di dalam ruang investigasi, mereka meneliti segala foto, sidik jari, DNA, semuanya. Walaupun sudah malam, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu GACKT sendiri, dan ia tidak bisa meminta Violet yang di kabarkan sedang istirahat setelah 2 minggu memeras otak. Ia tidak tega untuk meminta bantuan gadis itu.

"inspektur, anda yang mengurus kasus 'Jenell'?" terdengar suara Aiji dari sana, lelaki berkarisma ini mengerutkan alisnya. Ada apa tiba-tiba ia membawa nama itu? Sudah lama ia tidak mendengarnya.

"benar, ada apa?" tanya nya dan ia mendengar Aiji menghela nafas dan terdiam sebentar.

"apa anda yakin kalau benda ciptaannya telah musnah?" GACKT makin bingung dengan pertanyaan Aiji. "tentu saja, aku sudah melihatnya dan ia sudah membuktikan kalau tidak ada data copy atau jejak apapun dari benda itu. Kenapa? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu?"

"aku menemukan benda itu telah di lelang dengan harga fantastis 10 menit lalu. oleh orang bernama samaran HollyHock" dan GACKT mengutuk segala sesuatu yang ada. Ia telah menangkap Jenell sendiri dan membuktikan tidak ada satu copy atau jejak, bahkan sample sedikitpun mengenai benda yang mereka katakan.

"ada apa inspektur?" tanya Hyde yang penasaran, ia bingung melihat ekspresi inspekturnya itu. "panggil Leda. Katakan 'Cercopes' muncul kembali. Now!" seru GACKT dan lelaki manis itu langsung mengangguk dan menelepon Leda. Sedangkan sang inspektur mengerang keras dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia tertunduk dan menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Tidak ia sangka barang berbahaya seperti itu telah di jual, hell, ia tidak tahu kalau barang itu masih ada. Ia harus segera menanyakan ini pada Jenell itu sendiri, tidak ada cara lain.

"hey Vi. Ini baju ganti mu" Reita membuka kamar tamu milik Violet dan meletakkan kemeja dan celana yang sepertinya kebesaran untuk gadis itu, hanya ada bajunya di sini, tidak ada yang lain. Dan dia lupa untuk membeli baju ganti untuk gadis ini. "oke! Taruh saja di sana!" seru Violet dari dalam kamar mandi, ia sedang menikmati air hangat dengan campuran aroma terapi yang sangat nyaman, tidak ia sangka villa Reita begitu besar dan mewah.

"ini punyaku, jadi maaf kalau tidak sesuai ukuran" Reita memberitahunya. "tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mau meminjamkan" kata Violet dan Reita tersenyum lega. "Taruh saja baju kotormu di ruang laundry, nanti akan aku cuci. Aku keluar ya!" serunya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Violet.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit atau lebih, Violet keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh dan pikiran yang lebih fresh, ia melihat di atas tempat tidur terdapat pakaian ganti yang di beri Reita, kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan celana pendek coklat. Ia lihat kemeja itu, yak... ini akan menenggelamkannya, dari kemeja itu ia dapat mencium aroma yang sangat Reita. Membuat wajahnya memerah dan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum bodoh, sekali lagi ia melihat kemeja itu dan memeluknya dengan gemas sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah berpakaian Violet keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung di sambut dengan aroma masakkan yang membuatnya lapar, secara perlahan ia berjalan ke dapur sambil melihat isi villa ini. Dan saat ia akan masuk ia terkesiap melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Seorang Reita, dengan celana training abu-abu yang menggantung di pinggulnya dan terlihat akan terjatuh kapanpun, tanpa baju atasan dengan kata lain telanjang dada, dari penglihatan Violet ia dapat melihat punggung lebar itu dengan shoulderblade yang terlihat jelas, serta rambutnya yang masih basah dan sedang memasak sesuatu di atas kuali. Sungguh pemandangan yang sexy dan jarang bisa di temukan pria hot memasak dengan setengah telanjang seperti itu.

Secara perlahan Violet masuk ke dapur, ia berdiri beberapa kaki di belakang Reita yang sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya itu. Jika dilihat dari dekat ia dapat melihat otot-otot yang terlatih dan kulitnya yang belang akibat matahari. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit terangsang dan ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suara teriakkan ala fan-girl saat melihat pemandangan ini.

"ahem" akhirnya ia mengumumkan kehadirannya, ia melihat tubuh Reita sedikit melompat karena terkejut, ia balik badan dan tersenyum melihat Violet yang tenggelam dalam kemeja nya dan sedang tersenyum sheepishly ke arahnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat gadis ini seperti anak-anak.

"kau sudah selesai rupanya. Duduklah makan malam sedang aku siapkan" katanya dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya, Violet berjalan ke arah Reita dan berdiri di sampingnya sambil melihat makanan yang sedang ia masak itu dengan penasaran.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"tidak, sekarang duduk dan tunggu" katanya dengan senyum geli begitu melihat wajah Violet terlihat sedikit kesal, gadis itu tetap berdiri di sampingnya, melihat wajahnya, air yang jatuh dari rambut pirangnya, dadanya yang bidang, otot tangannya yang terlatih, perutnya yang sixpack dan Violet menelan ludahnya saat melihat bagian bawah perutnya. Oh betapa menggiurkannya lelaki ini.

"stop harassing me" kata Reita dengan nada main-main dan Violet langsung melompat terkejut. "i didn't" katanya membela diri dan Reita tertawa renyah. "Well, you did. Kau seperti memeperkosaku dengan pandanganmu itu" katanya dan Violet pouted. Walaupun wajahnya memerah sekali, tertangkap basah memandang lelaki ini atas sampai bawah. Dengan enggan ia berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di sana sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas tangannya itu. Ia terus melihat Reita yang menuang nasi goreng seafood yang terlihat lezat itu ke atas 2 buah piring, ia berbalik dengan hidangannya dan menaruh salah satunya di depan Violet.

"aku tidak tahu apa rasanya enak apa tidak, kau bisa menghitung dengan jari jika kau bertanya apakah aku sering masak sendiri atau tidak" Violet tertawa kecil mendengarnya, jika di lihat memang potongan sayuran serta udang dan yang lainnya agak berantakan, tetapi tidak buruk untuk orang yang jarang memasak.

"aku rasa ini sudah cukup bagus" komentar Violet. "aku coba ya" lanjutnya dan mengambil sendoknya lalu memakan nasi goreng buatan Reita itu, lelaki itu melihatnya dengan harap-harap cemas, agak menyesal juga tadi karena tidak mencicipi lebih dahulu. Ia melihat Violet mengunyah secara perlahan sambil mendeham-mendeham tidak jelas , membuat Reita semakin khawatir.

"ah.. enak" katanya dan Reita bernafas lega dan mulai makan juga. Mereka saling berbincang tentang apapun dan tertawa jika menemukan sesuatu yang lucu, menghabiskan waktu dengan baik dan menyenangkan.

"bagaimana dengan kabar kakak Leda?" tanya Violet tiba-tiba dan Reita mengernyitkan dahinya, maksudnya Uruha kah?

"kakak Leda? Uruha maksudmu?" tanya Reita dan Violet tertawa, ia mengangguk sambil menghabiskan suapan terakhir nasinya. "oh... dia baik-baik saja, agak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya." Jawab Reita yang mengisikan air minum Violet yang sudah mau habis.

"hhmm..." Violet hanya menggumam pelan, ia mengangkat piringnya dan piring Reita yang sudah selesai makan dan membawanya ke wastafel. "biar aku yang mencuci piringnya" katanya dan Reita mengangguk saja, ia berdiri dan menyandar di pinggiran counter di sebelah Violet, menunggunya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dan ia berpikir. Tidak ia sangka, kalau ia bisa sepeduli ini pada seseorang, bahkan ia tidak menyangka bisa merawat seseorang dengan penuh kasih sayang, sebelumnya, yang ia tahu hanyalah memerintah dan bersikap dingin. Tidak pernah ia bersikap hangat, bahkan pada Ruki serta yang lainnya. Merasa kasihan? Jangan bilang. Hampir tidak pernah. Tapi ini.. hatinya melembek dan terasa hangat.

Ia mendengus pelan dan tersenyum kecil jika mengingat itu, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis merubahnya dalam waktu singkat tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya dengan berada di dekatnya saja. Sudah cukup mengubah dirinya yang tak kenal ampun menjadi orang yang baik.

"ada yang lucu?" tiba-tiba Violet angkat bicara, ia melihat Reita yang tersenyum dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Ah.. tidak..." kata Reita yang menoleh ke arah Violet sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, ia meliat gadis itu menguap kecil dan meregangkan badannya.

"kau mengantuk, sudah saatnya tidur" kata Reita yang berdiri tegak dan mengangkat tubuh Violet lagi. "kau tidak perlu menggendongku terus" kata gadis itu sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"aku suka melakukannya" kata Reita yang mencium leher Violet dan menerima tawa geli darinya. Ia memasuki kamar tamu dan merebahkan Violet dengan hati-hati, lalu menyelimutinya. "sweet dreams baby" bisiknya setelah mematikan lampu dan mencium kening gadis itu. "um... Reita" panggil Violet sambil memegang tangan lelaki itu, Reita memberi pandangan bertanya dan menautkan jari mereka berdua. "what is it?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Violet melihat kebawah dan menggigit bibirnya. Malu untuk bertanya.

"bisa... kau tidur.. denganku?" tanyanya dan Reita terlihat senang dengan ajakkan kekasih barunya ini. "of course baby. Why not?" katanya dan Violet terdengar lega dan senang dengan jawabannya itu, Reita naik ke tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di samping Violet, gadis itu menaruh kepalanya di atas dada Reita yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh gadis itu.

"good night Reita"

"good night Vi" dan mereka tidur dengan lelap, dan merasa inilah tidur mereka yang paling tenang yang mereka rasa sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan.

"katakan dengan jujur Leda, apakah kau sudah menghapusnya apa belum!?" tanya GACKT pada Leda yang sedang duduk di seberang mejanya. Mereka sedang berada di ruangan GACKT, hanya ada Leda dan GACKT disana.

"goddammit GACKT, sudah aku katakan aku sudah menghapusnya! Kau juga melihatnya sendiri!" kata Leda dengan kesal, sudah berkali-kali GACKT meananyakan hal itu, tetapi lelaki ini sepertinya tidak mempercayainya.

"jadi bagaimana benda itu bisa muncul kembali!? Dan bahkan telah di beli!?" tanya GACKT dengan penuh emosi, ia bahkan meninggikan suaranya.

"how the fuck should i know!? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau benda itu masih ada!" teriak Leda dengan frustasi, berapa kali harus ia jelaskan pada orang ini agar ia percaya?

"maybe.. maybe someone copied it.." katanya sambil memijat kepalanya sendiri.

"and who the fuck is that someone?" tanya GACKT dengan geraman pelan, ia melihat Leda mengerang pelan dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berpikir keras, siapakah yang telah menyalinnya?

"tunggu" ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap GACKT, lelaki itu menegakkan dirinya, merasa lelaki cantik ini mengingat sesuatu yang penting, ia siap mendengarkannya.

"Tora!" serunya dan GACKT mengerutkan dahinya. "siapa itu?" tanya inspektur itu dengan heran.

"dia... orang yang membantuku dalam projek 'Cercopes'"

"jadi bukan kau saja yang membuat itu?"

"tidak, aku bekerja sama dengan Tora, ia membantuku sedikit. Pasti dialah yang telah membuat salinannya dan menjualnya. That bastard" geram Leda dengan kesal, tidak ia sangka orang itu mengkhianatinya.

"kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kalau bukan kau saja yang membuat itu!?" tanya GACKT dengan kesal. "dia menghilang di tengah-tengah projek! Bagaimana aku bisa memberi tahu kalian?!" Leda juga benar-benar kesal, setelah hidupnya aman dan tentram, tiba-tiba saja di hancurkan bekas partnernya itu.

"Setidaknya kau mengatakan padaku agar aku bisa melacaknya" geram GACKT, ia memijat kepalanya yang mulai sakit. Kasus yang sudah tertutup harus ia buka lagi. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"aku... aku akan melacak keberadaan Tora dan juga Cercopes" kata Leda yang berdiri dan meninggalkan GACKT begitu saja, emosinya bercampur aduk, bersalah, marah dan entahlah.. dia bingung, tetapi ia tahu dengan pasti kalau ia harus menebus kesalahannya yang ia kira sudah lama ia tebus.

"jadi, Leda adalah Jenell itu sendiri?" tanya Aiji pada Leda yang sedang minum teh di kantornya, lelaki cantik itu mengangguk dengan muram. "ia membuat Cercopes dulu" katanya dengan ekspresi yang sama dan menghela nafas.

"kenapa ia membuat benda berbahaya seperti itu?"

"dia... terjerumus kedalam duka yang dalam, seseorang yang berpura-pura membantunya menggunakannya menciptakan benda itu dengan alasan 'menebus dosa'" jelas Leda dan ia menghela nafas lagi. Dan masalah baru datang lagi, di saat dua insan baru saja bersatu.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : DISORDER HEAVEN**

**Chapter : 6/?**

**Author : Shiro-Rukichii or Shiro Usagi or Shiro_Usachii**

**Genre : romance, sci-fi, friendship, angst, tragedy, crime, gore, comedy crack**

**Warnings : SEX SCENE, BONDAGE, BLOOD PLAY AND CHOCOLATE USE, language, abal dan gaje, typo everywheeerrreee, a wee bit of Yaoi, bloody hell of goreness, blood, dan beberapa gangguan jiwa. **

**Rating : M**

**Pairing/characters : Reita aka Suzuki Akira(The GazettE)/Violet Fragnance (OC), Ruki aka Matsumoto Takanori (The GazettE), Uruha or Takashima Kouyou (The GazettE), Aoi or Shiroyama Yuu (The GazettE), Kai or Uke Yutaka (The GazettE), Miyavi (solo), Hizaki (Versailles or Jupiter), Leda (DELUHI), GACKT (solo), Kamijou (Versailles), Sujk (DELUHI), Takeru (SuG), Shinpei (SuG), Maya (LM.C), Aiji (LM.C) and many more of Vi-Kei's artsists**

**Disclaimer : aku Cuma punya cerita ama konsepnya sama OC ._.v yang lain bukan punyaku, begitu pula perusahan besar kendaraan Suzuki, dan para J-rockernya**

**Synopsis : people call it Tragedy, but for them, that's the true mask of Fate.**

**Comment : so, bithces! Ada pengumuman, kalian pasti sadar ada kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya? Kenapa? Karena aku nulisnya pas kerja, dan waktu itu bener-bener lagi rame pengunjung. Dan kenapa gak di check? Karena langsung main post aja... nah, maaf kan atas kesalahan saya itu. Ini perbaikkannya (_ _)**

**Ah.. Cuma sekedar info, Jenell adalah nama orang dengan arti Ilmu pengetahuan dan Cercopes adalah makhluk legenda dari eropa (Greek) yang merupakan roh/spirit hutan yang sangat licik. :D**

**Previously on DISORDER HEAVEN:**

"jadi, Leda adalah Jenell itu sendiri?" tanya Aiji pada Hizaki yang sedang minum teh di kantornya, lelaki cantik itu mengangguk dengan muram. "ia membuat Cercopes dulu" katanya dengan ekspresi yang sama dan menghela nafas.

"kenapa ia membuat benda berbahaya seperti itu?"

"dia... terjerumus kedalam duka yang dalam, seseorang yang berpura-pura membantunya menggunakannya menciptakan benda itu dengan alasan 'menebus dosa'" jelas Hizaki dan ia menghela nafas lagi. Dan masalah baru datang lagi, di saat dua insan baru saja bersatu.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Reita terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena mendengar dering handphone nya yang tidak mau berhenti, secara enggan ia membuka matanya yang masih sangat mengantuk itu. Ia mengusap matanya dengan kasar dan mengerang pelan, terganggu sekali dengan suara handphone nya sendiri.

"siapapun itu akan aku bunuh" umpatnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh yang sedang tidur pulas di sebelahnya. "Reita, your phone.." gumam Violet yang mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya ia juga merasa terganggu dengan suara dering handphone milik kekasihnya itu, itu sangat mengganggu tidur lelapnya. "i know" kata Reita pelan, ia meraba-raba meja yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan menemukan handphonenya yang masih berbunyi itu, saat melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"sebentar ya.." bisiknya sambil mencium kepala Violet yang menggumam kata 'ya', lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan dengan cepat keluar kamar.

"ada apa? Kau tidak tahu ini masih pagi sekali" geram Reita yang masuk ke kamar pribadinya, ia berdiri di depan jendela dan melihat pemandangan di luar.

"what? it's better than i call you in a fucking midnight" kata orang itu dengan kesal dan Reita menggeram pelan. "just spit it out Aoi. I'm not in a mood to talk to you now" kata Reita dengan pelan sambil mengusap mata kantuknya lagi, sungguh. Paginya yang seharusnya indah dengan bangun di sisi orang paling ia sayang menjadi buruk dengan panggilan tidak jelas dari rekannya ini.

"i got the shit. Pembeli akan datang nanti malam, jam 11. Get your ass here, fast"

"apa kau yakin itu barang asli?"

"aku punya penjual dan salah satu pembuatnya di sini. Apa yang kau ragukan?"

"okay.. got it, where?"

"rooftop Athena Hotel"

"berapa harga yang di tawarkannya?"

"eee... sekitar 12,5 M"

"naikkan"

"dude, kau bisa bernegosiasi dengannya langsung nanti"

"oh right" kata Reita dengan datar, dan di ujung sana, Aoi mengerutkan dahinya, hal yang jarang Reita melupakan sesuatu seperti ini.

"okay, aku akan ke sana 1 jam sebelum pertemuan. Apakah Purgation atau pihak lain sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Jennell sendiri yang ada di hadapan kita Akira, apa yang kau harapkan dengan itu?" Reita mengutuk pelan, terkadang ia ingin sekali membunuh orang itu saat mereka bertemu. "bagaimana dengan informasi tempat dan waktunya?"

"sampai sekarang masih tertutup, dan aku yakin belum ada yang tahu"

"okay, pertahankan itu. Aku akan segera kembali, kabari aku jika ada yang salah. Amankan segera tempatnya, lakukan persiapan. Bisa jadi mereka akan menyergap kita, aku akan menahan si iblis cantik selama yang aku bisa"

ia mendengar Aoi mendeham dan langsung memutuskan sambungannya, Reita menguap lebar dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku itu, ia harus segera kembali ke Tokyo sore ini. Dan melakukan perundingan lagi.

"Reita? You there?" ia dapat mendengar suara ketukkan pintu di kamarnya, ia tersenyum dan segera membukakan pintunya, dan menemukan seorang gadis berdiri di depannya dengan rambut berantakan, wajah yang mengantuk, pakaian yang terlalu besar, dan memandang dirinya dengan tatapan heran. ia tersenyum dan mencium bibir kecil itu secara cepat.

"sorry, ada panggilan dari rekan kerja tadi" katanya dan Violet mengangguk saja. Ia berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di sana, lalu menguap lebar. "apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Reita yang duduk di sebelahnya dan Violet hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya saja. "i want to laze around. I won't move my ass from here"

"haha.. baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita buat sarapan" kata Reita yang menggendong Violet lagi, ini seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya, menggendong gadis ini. Menyenangkan untuk mendekap tubuh sintal ini, gadis bermata violet ini tertawa, ia menangkup wajah Reita dan memandangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, secara perlahan ia mencium bibir kering Reita yang di balas dengan antusias oleh lelaki pirang ini. Ia menaruh Violet di atas meja makan mereka yang agak besar itu, dan menciumnya dengan lebih kasar dan penuh hasrat, mendapat hadiah lenguhan nikmat dari Violet yang terbuai akan kemampuan mencium Reita.

Violet meremas rambut Reita dan helaan nafas karena kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh lelaki ini saat ia mulai menjamah lehernya. Ia mencium, menjilat, dan menggigit leher putih itu dengan lapar, nafas mereka berdua mulai memburu, secara cepat Reita telah membuka seluruh kancing baju Violet yang terlalu besar itu, menampakkan tubuh mulusnya dengan 2 bukit yang membuat lelaki manapun bergairah, dan itu meninggalkan kesan bahwa Reita telah ahli dalam bidang membuka baju pada Violet. Dan dengan cepat ia menjamah tubuh molek yang telah ia impikan selama beberapa hari ini, mulai dengan meninggalkan kissmark di atas dadanya, bahunya, lehernya, dan buah dadanya, membuat orang yang memiliki tubuh ini menggila dengan sentuhan Reita ini, Violet mengeluarkan desahan yang membangkitkan hasrat terpendam Reita, mendengar namanya di sebut bagaikan mantra dan desahan yang bagaikan melodi di telinga lelaki pirang ini, secara perlahan ia merebahkan tubuh Violet ke atas meja, dan dengan cepat ia menahan kedua tangan gadis ini di atas kepalanya. Sambil melihat wajah cantik yang sexy ini dan tubuh bagian atas yang tidak tertutupi apapun itu, Reita tersenyum padanya.

"i have some fetishes actually" katanya dengan pelan setelah mencium bibir kecil itu sekali lagi, Violet menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sepertinya lelaki ini akan mencoba sesuatu dengannya, dan perasaan Violet itu bukanlah hal yang berbahaya.

"uh... what the-" tiba-tiba saja Violet terperanjat begitu ia merasa tangannya terbelenggu dengan.. borgol.. dan bukan borgol biasa, borgol itu benar-benar terbal dan berat, benar-benar belenggu yang menyiksa dan ketat, di tambah dengan rantainya yang di lingkarkan di salah satu kusri membuatViolet sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"i told you. I have some fetishes" kata Reita sambil mengerlingkan satu matanya, lalu tersenyum sadis, senyum yang belum pernah Violet lihat, dan benar-benar mengerikan, walaupun sejujurnya senyum itu membuatnya merasa semakin turned on. Sadistic bastard. Itulah yang ada di pikiran gadis ini sekarang, Reita merunduk dan mencium kilat bibir kecilnya lagi. "be back in a moment baby~" kata Reita dengan ringan dan pergi meninggalkan Violet yang terperangah.

"wai-what!? Reita! Hey!" teriaknya sambil berusaha melepaskan borgol yang melingkari tangannya itu, ia menghela nafas. Ia tarik kembali pikirannya tentang Reita yang tidak berbahaya, ia tidak tahu kalau lelaki ini memiliki hobi seperti ini dan tergolong sadis, terlihat dari borgol yang ia gunakan, ia hanya berharap Reita tidak melakukan bloodplay atau bahkan breathplay. Karena apa? Itu favoritenya. Jujur saja, ia juga pernah mencoba ini, dan ia termasuk seorang masochist. Sungguh menyebalkan jika Reita mengetahui itu. Ia pasti akan mencoba yang macam-macam, bukan karena ia tidak suka atau apa, hanya saja... bitch, this is their first sex ever, dan hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah melakukan permainan BDSM di atas meja makan.

Terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Violet tidak menyadari seorang Reita datang dengan sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang yang berisi coklat cair, di iringi dengan kondom, safety play bitch. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan tanpa sepengatuhuan Violet, lelaki itu langsung duduk di sebuah bangku, maaf, saya perbaiki, bangku yang tepat di tengah-tengah kaki Violet yang ia rentangkan, betapa pervertnya lelaki satu ini. Dan sebelum wanita itu mengatakan apapun ia langsung mengambil kuas yang ada di dalam mangkuk itu dan menorehkan cairan coklat cair itu ke atas lehernya dengan santai, meninggalkan Violet menganga lebar. Chocolate?

"se-sedang apa kau?" tanya Violet yang terkejut dengan aksi Reita, ia melihat pemuda itu menyeringai dengan sifat mesum, dan terus mengoleskan cairan coklat itu ke tubuhnya, dengan perlahan, membuat gadis ini merasa sedikit geli, dan ia dapat melihat Reita menjilat bibirnya secara sensual, lalu senyumnya semakin lebar.

"sudah aku katakan, aku membuat sarapan" kata Reita dengan nada rendah, dan parau, membuat bulu kuduk Violet naik, suaranya sangat menggoda dan membuat dia semakin basah. Setelah memastikan tubuh bagian atas Violet tertutupi dengan coklat, Reita kembali menaruh kuasnya, dan mengusap kedua tangannya.

"itadakimasu~" dan ia langsung menjamah leher Violet terdahulu, menjulat dan menghsapnya dengan kasar dan seperti kelaparan, rasa kulit gadis ini dengan coklat yang manis membuat rasanya menjadi lebih nikmat di lidah Reita. Mendengar desahan erotis yang keluar dari bibir itu membuat Reita memakan Violet dengan lebih ganas dan lahap.

"ah.. Rei-Reita.." Violet melenguh nikmat saat Reita turun ke buah dadanya, dengan gemas pemuda itu menghisap dan menjilati nipple milik Violet, ia menggigitnya dengan kasar dan menariknya dengan giginya. "Ahn~" dan desahan Violet semakin terdengar menikmatinya dan erotis sekali, membuat Reita bergidik dan tersenyum dengan puas, ia menemukan suatu yang menarik tentang agen rahasia ini. Ia seorang masochist, ia yakin itu, dan ia menaruh kedua tangannya yang memegang pinggul Violet dengan erat itu di atas meja, tepat di sebelah tubuh gadis itu. Dan lenguhan kekecewaan terdengar darinya.

"to-touch me- oh god! Yess!" serunya saat Reita kembali melahap buah dadanya dengan ganas, ia dapat merasakan lidah kasarnya menyusuri dua gundukkan itu, menggigitnya dengan kasar, dan menghisap kulit serta nipplenya dengan sangat kasar, membuat Violet benar-benar merasa nikmat, ia sangat tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita. Lalu Reita turun ke bagian perutnya, memberi perlakuan yang sama dengan bagian tubuhnya yang lain, nafas Violet semakin memburu dan desahannya sedikit tersendat, ia benar-benar menikmati permainan Reita. Setelah Reita menjilat sisa coklat terakhir di tubuh gadis itu, ia mengangkat tubuhnya, dan menahan geraman saat melihat wajah kekasihnya ini, bibir yang sedikit terbuka, mata yang sayu dengan air mata terlihat sedikit, bola mata ungu itu seperti memohon kepadana, benar-benar erotis, wajah merah yang merona, nafas yang memburu, dada yang menaik dan menurun secara cepat; sexy. Itulah yang bisa mendeskripsikannya.

"mmh" Violet kembali tenggelam dengan kemampuan bibir dan lidah Reita ini, ia dapat merasakan sisa rasa coklat di lidahnya. Dan keluhan kekecewaan terdengar kembali terdengar di telinga Reita saat ia melepaskan bibir manis itu.

"Easy baby" kata Reita yang mengusap kembali tulang panggulnya dan secara perlahan ia membuka celana Violet yang terlalu besar itu dengan mudah, dan ia mendecak ringan saat mengetahui gadis ini tidak memakai pakaian dalam, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang benar-benar membuatnya bergairah, dengan kasar ia membuka kaki Violet lebih lebar, dan melirik wajah Violet yang memasang ekspresi antusias, lelaki ini tersenyum licik, ia mengangkat satu tangannya, dan dengan satu jari ia menyentuh kemaluan bagian dalam Violet, dan langsung menariknya ke atas, di saat Violet akan merasakan surga, membuatnya menggeram kuat, kesal dengan perlakuan Reita, ia melihat jari Reita yang basah itu, dan ia melihat pemuda itu menjilat jarinya sendiri dengan antusias, jari yang sudah basah akibat cairannya itu sendiri, sungguh pemandangan yang erotis sekali, membuat ia semakin basah. Ditambah dengan dehaman nikmat dari Reita.

"mmh.. sweet" kata Reita yang tertawa pelan dan merundukkan badannya, menatap mata violet itu langsung, wajah mereka hampir tidak berjarak, dan mereka dapat merasakan nafas masing-masing yang menderu. Nafas Violet tercekat saat Reita kembali menaruh jari-jari panjangnya di vagina Violet, dan mengusap clitnya dengan gerakkan yang benar-benar pelan.

"ahn~ Rei~ fa-faster~" keluh Violet yang merasakan siksaan Reita ini, lelaki ini benar-benar melambatkan pergerakkannya, bahkan tangannya yang satu lagi hanya di biarkan begitu saja untuk menumpu tubuh kekar Reita ini, ia menutup matanya dan menaikkan pinggulnya untuk menambahkan kenikmatan ini.

"open your eyes baby" kata Reita dengan nada rendah dan tekanan yang seperti memerintah, tangannya yang satu lagi berpindah di gundukkan payu dara Violet dan meremasnya dengan kasar. Membuat Violet membuka matanya dan menatap bola mata coklat lelaki itu. "that's it, open your eyes, let me see you" katanya dengan pelan dan mulai mencium Violet dengan perlahan sambil menggerakkan jarinya ke atas dan kebawah di atas clitoris milik Violet, desahannya tertutup karena bibir Reita yang tanpa henti mencumbunya, kecepatan jarinya semakin meningkat, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dan melengkungkan punggungnya, menekankan tubuhnya pada lelaki ini. Ia tidak perduli dengan aksinya selama Reita tidak menerapkan peraturan di permainan mereka kali ini. Dan selama Reita menciumnya ia terus menatap mata Violet lekat-lekat, sama sekali tidak berkedip, terhipnotis dengan mata itu.

Dan Violet berteriak saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras, dan panjang memasukki ruang senggamanya. Reita melepaskan ciumannya dan tangannya, tersenyum puas saat gadis itu melenguh nikmat, hingga ia melengkungkan punggungnya dengan tinggi. Tetapi Violet menyadari sesuatu, yang berada di dalamnya bukanlah diri Reita.

"turn it on, and the party start" bisik Reita yang menghidupkan vibrator yang ia masukkan kedalam diri Violet tadi, dan sex toy itu bergerak di dalam tubuhnya membuat gadis itu berteriak nikmat.

"aaaa! Reitah~" ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan ia mendesis kuat saat merasakan perutnya di sayat sesuatu yang tajam. 'holy fuck' begitulah pikiran Violet saat merasakan sensasi sakit yang melayangkan dirinya itu.

"one hell of maso bitch" kata Reita dengan nada yang tidak berubah, ia mendengar Violet mendesah nikmat, dan ia kembali menyayat gadis itu dengan ringan, ia tidak mau memperdalam sayatannya, ia tidak ingin ada bekas di kulit indah ini. Tetapi ia senang melihat ekspresi kesakitan gadis ini juga. Menerima sayatan selanjutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang Violet mengerti, Reita mulai menerapkan peraturan, no screaming, no sound. Ia mengumpat dalam hati dan menggeliat sambil memperat kepalan tangannya, dan menggigit bibirnya. Menahan suara apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, dan tugasnya semakin sulit dengan vibrator yang bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh di dalam dirinya, dan hampir menerjang g-spotnya. Ia melihat Reita tertawa dengan sadis, dan ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit melihat lelaki itu sudah tidak memakai sweat pants nya lagi dan sedang meremat serta mengusap alat vitalnya sambil menonton Violet yang sedang tersiksa ini. Ia benar-benar sadis membiarkan orang yang ia sayangi menjadi begini, bukan berarti Violet komplain, ia sangat suka cara bermain Reita, tidak terlalu kasar dan mendominasi. Ia mendengar geraman dari dalam tenggorokkan Reita, lelaki itu menikmatinya dengan sangat.

Reita menjilat bibirnya dan merundukkan badannya, dan Violet kembali tercekat saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyentuh perutnya, Reita menjilat lukanya dan darahnya, dan ia sangat suka itu, membuatnya harus menggigit bibirnya dengan lebih kuat dan menutup matanya. Lalu suara yang hampir ia keluarkan itu semakin tercekat ketika pria pirang ini turun ke vagina nya dan menjilati bagian organ itimnya itu, dan rasanya benar-benar di surga, membuat Violet mengeluarkan airmatanya, karena nikmat dan kesal, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dan menggerakkan tangannya dengan leluasa.

"nnh!" Reita merasa tubuh gadis ini mulai menggelinjang, dan ia tahu tanda ini, sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai klimaksnya, dan Reita semakin ganas menjilati vagina Violet yang terasa sangat manis dan indah itu. Dan kedua kaki Violet hampir merapat jika Reita tidak menahannya dan tubuhnya melengkung dengan benar-benar melengkung, serta ia menggelinjang hebat, gadis ini telah orgasme pagi ini, dan Reita masih belum memasuki dirinya. Ia dapat mendengar lenguhan kuat yang tidak bisa di tahan Violet, ia berdiri tegak dan mematikna vibratornya, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa ia mengambil tongkat tipis yang tidak terlalu panjang dan lentur, lalu memukul paha Violet dengan itu, menyebabkan bunyi spank yang sangat kuat, dan teriakkan kesakitan atau malah kenikmatan keluar dari Violet.

"Aku pikir kau lebih pintar" kata Reita dengan datar, dan menaruh tongkat itu di samping Violet yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata, ia sesegukkan sedikit, pukulan Reita benar-benar sakit, ia yakin itu akan membekas, Reita menghela nafas dan menghapus air mata Violet, lalu menciumnya lembut, lalu mengusap bekas pukulannya dengan lembut, membuat Violet lebih rileks dan melupakan kesakkitannya yang ia nikmati juga. Dan Reita menyodokkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Violet dan tidak menggerakkannya, memberinya isyarat pada gadis itu untuk menghisapnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang Violet menghisap lidah Reita dengan antusias, ia dapat mendengar Reita menggeram lagi, menandakan ia menikmati apa yang di berikan Violet, dan secara perlahan ia mengeluarkan vibrator yang ada di diri Violet da membuangya secara asal, ia mulai merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Violet dan gadis itu melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Reita, dan tanpa pikir panjang Reita yang sama sekali tidak bisa menahan hasratnya menghujam senggama Violet dengan cocknya yang tidak bisa di katakan biasa saja itu, dan Violet merintih pelan saat organ itu masuk ke dirinya, milik Reita benar-benar berberda dengan vibrator tadi, ia melenguh nikmat, rasanya bagaikan di surga, merasakan Reita berada di dalam tubuhnya itu bagaikan mereka berdua bersatu. Merasa mereka berdua benar-benar sudah lengkap.

Tanpa membuang waktu Reita mulai menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan yang cepat, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menyembunyika wajahnya di bahu Violet, merasakan dinding basah dan hangat gadis ini terus menerus memijatnya membuatnya di ambang kenikmatan tiada tara, ia bahkan mendesah, sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia lakukan di saat melakukan hubungan intim.

"aah~ Reita! Reita! Yess!" Violet terus meneriakkan nama lelaki itu, bagaikan mantra, dan melodi di telinga Reita, dan begitu mendengar Violet berteriak lebih keras sambil mengangkat tubuhnya, Reita tahu ia telah menepati sasaran, dengan terus mempertahankan posisi itu ia terus menghujam titik snesitif Violet, menerima desahah erotis dan teriakkan namanya. Membuat Reita semakin mempercepat gerakkannya, karena ia sendiri sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya juga.

"fuck.. Violet, kau benar-benar. Agh" Reita terus-menerus menghentakka pinggulnya, suara antara paha mereka yang saling menghantam itu terdengar dengan jelas, tubuh mereka di penuhi peluh, Reita menggenggam erat pinggul Violet, tubuh mereka saling bergesekkan, menambah kenikmatannya, dan kali ini Violet benar-benar berteriak dengan kencang, tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat, dan Reita merasakan dinding yang menyelimutinya mengencang dengan hebat, ia merasakan cairan hangat menyelimutinya, gadis ini orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan dengan beberapa kali dorongan tajam akhirnya Reita mencapai klimaksnya, ia menggeram kuat di leher Violet sambil menumpahkan sperma nya di dalam tubuh Violet. Lalu merilekskan tubuhnya dan jatuh di atas tubuh Violet.

Gadis itu dapat merasakan cairan hangat mengisinya, nafasnya terengah-engaha dan sekujur tubuhnya sangat sakit, ukuran Reita bukan yang biasa, dirinya benar-benar lelah di buat orang ini, mungkin inilah bondage paling menyenangkan baginya, tidak buruk untuk sex pertama mereka.

"wow... just... wow" kata Reita yang tertawa pelan dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Violet, nafasnya sudah lebih teratur. "aku tidak menyangka kalau kau M" kata Reita yang menciumi wajah Violet dengan penuh afeksi, gadis berambut panjang itu mengeluh sedikit, dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"cepat buka borgolnya sadis" kata Violet dengan jengkel, dan sekali lagi ia mendengar lelaki pirang ini tertawa renyah, dengan segera Reita melepaskan borgol zaman dulu yang entah dari mana ia beli, dan mencium pergelangan tangan Violet yang merah.

"sorry, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku" kata Reita dengan pelan dan gadis itu tersenyum saja, ia memluk tubuh kekar itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Reita. "Well, itu juga tidak terlalu buruk" katanya sambil menggesekkan hidungnya di leher Reita, dan mencium aromanya yang just like sex, and himself.

"baiklah, sebagai gantinya.. ayo mandi" Reita langsung mengangkat gadis bertubuh molek itu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi di iringi tawa Violet.

-sementara itu, Purgation Bureau-

Leda mengetik keyboard-nya dengan serius dan cepat, matanya membaca seluruh kode program yang ia tulis dengan cepat, keadaan semakin memburuk, GACKT sudah memberi perintah padanya untuk segera menciptakan anti-virus sebagai menjaga-jaga untuk keadaan terburuk, kedengarannya mustahil, tapi Leda tetap menyetujuinya, dan ia sadar siapa dia.

Sedangkan Aiji melacak segala sesuatu tentang barang berbahaya itu, ia berada di sisi kanan kantor yang belakangan ini menjadi rumahnya dengan Leda, dan menurut hasil yang ia temukan, HollyHock adalah orang yang hampir sama seperti dia, tetapi ia tidak bekerja dengan langsung, melainkan dari orang lain, dan ia yakin orang itu adalah Tora sendiri, atau malah orang lain.

"kenapa sistem security mereka mengerikan sekali!?" umpat Aiji yang terus mengetik beberapa kode di commandprompt dan bebrapa jendela yang berisikan data I.P, dan sebagainya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat salah satu jendela di monitornya. "fuck  
! kenapa mereka memakai komputer di warung internet!?" dan ia mulai frustasi dengan melacak orang itu.

"karena tidak mungkin ia menunjukkan posisi sebenarnya, di mana itu?" tanya Maya yang sedang duduk bersama Hizaki, serta GACKT. Lelaki berambut hijau stabilo itu menghela nafas dan membaca I.P address yang ia dapatkan.

"eee... central district, Happy Net" dan GACKT serta Maya langsung berdiri sambil memakai jas mereka masing-masing. "kami akan ke sana, mungkin mereka memasang cctv" ujar GACKT dan Aiji mengangguk tanpa melihat inspekturnya itu.

"Hizaki-san. Ada petunjuk?" tanya Maya pada lelaki cantik itu, tetapi ia tidak menerima jawaban apapun, Hizaki sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hizaki?" panggil GACKT dengan keras dan akhirnya Hizaki terbuyar dari lamunannya. "Violet" tiba-tiba saja ia mengatakan nama teman mereka, menyebabkan 2 hacker dan 2 temannya yang lain itu menoleh kepadanya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"ada apa dengan nona Fragnance?" tanya GACKT dengan curiga, ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada apa lagi sekarang?

"kita harus memanggilnya, aku mempunyai firasat buruk yang akan menimpa dia tentang ini!" serunya dan membuka handphonenya ia langsugn mendial nomor Violet dengan mudah dan menunggu jawabannya. Sementara orang-orang di situ melihatnya dengan heran, sang penyihir berganti profesi menjadi peramal?

"barangnya sudah di kirim?" bisik Aiji pelan dna membaca kata-kata itu dengan serius, ia mendapat sebuah blog mafia yang terkenal, mereka membicarakan soal munculnya kembali Cercopes yang tiba-tiba saja heboh dalam satu malam, internet memang tempat yang aneh.

"oi! Barangnya sudah terkirim! Bahk-" "GODDAMMIT! VIOLET CEPAT JAWAB!" perkataan Aiji terputus begitu saja saat Hizaki teriak dengan suara lantang, dan manly. Bagi Leda, ini situasi yang sangat buruk hingga temannya kehilangan kendali, jadi ia memberhentikan pekerjaannya dan berdiri, menatap Hizaki dengan serius, tetapi bagi yang lain, ini adalah situasi yang menyeramkan, karena melihat orang yang begitu cantik dengan pakaian dan wajah bak putri eropa, dan sehari-harinya sangat lembut, tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak dan mengumpat itu rasanya... aneh.

"Aiji! Dimana anak itu sekarang!?" tiba-tiba saja keheningan yang awkward itu terecahkan dengan pertanyaan dari Hizaki yang suaranya tidak kalah lantang dengan yang barusan, dengan segera Aiji berbalik ke komputernya dan membuka beberapa jendela.

"eee.. dia di pinggiran Tokyo, tidak sampai satu jam dengan mobil, aku akan mengirimkan gps-nya padamu" kata Aiji dan Hizaki langsung saja pergi meninggalkan mereka semua tanpa berkata apapun.

"wha-what was that?" tanya Maya yang sangat heran dengan sikap orang itu tadi, ia melihat Leda menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisapnya, ia menatap kosong layarnya dengan ekspresi tenang.

"shits getting worse, persiapkan diri kalian dengan keadaan paling buruk, salah satu di antara kita akan ada yang celaka, 75% Violet" jelas Leda dan Maya menelan tonjolan yang tiba-tiba muncul di tenggorokkannya dengan sulit. "aku akan menyerahkan tentang nona fragnance pada Hizaki, kami pergi sekarang. Ayo Maya" kata GACKT yang langsung pergi bersama Maya tepat di belakangnya meninggalkan Aiji dan Leda.

"barangnya..." Aiji melirik Leda yang terlihat benar-benar kesal, hingga ia tidak mau mengganggunya. "oh well" lelaki itu langsung membuka handphonenya dan mendial nomor seseorang yang ia kenal dekat.

"Hyde? Ah... aku mau kau ke hotel..."

-TBC-


End file.
